


The Prince Who Never Laughed

by seitsemannen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsemannen/pseuds/seitsemannen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, lived a beautiful and kind prince named Mark, who after his mother's loss never laughed again, until he met the brightly smiling apprentice of a glassblower, Jackson Wang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a tiny break from my main work Playhouse and I have long wanted to write a Prince AU because I adore them. I wanted to write Markson, and came up with this idea inspired by how Jackson can always make Mark smile and laugh in the most wonderful ways.
> 
> Please enjoy this piece!

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far, far away, lived a prince, who was known to be a beauty of both heart, and looks. When the King and Queen had gotten their firstborn son, they had found him to have the most beautiful coal-black eyes, plush pink lips and the most delightful high laugh. The King and Queen were overjoyed, and gave the Prince the name Mark. Prince Mark grew to be a silent, thoughtful boy, but he was always smiling and laughing, and he was the joy and pride of both the royal house and the whole Kingdom.

The years passed, and as Prince Mark grew older, his beauty only grew and matured, his looks admired and envied amongst men and women alike. His looks were tried to mimic all over the court and even in the courts of some neighboring countries, his fashion setting trends in the whole Kingdom and a few others. On his sixteenth birthday the Prince had his hair color changed to a shimmering white silver that brought out the fair color of his skin. Many in court and otherwise tried to copy the look, but none were able to wear the color and look as natural but otherworldly with it as Prince Mark was. In addition to his hair, his facial features were adored and desired as features for both men and women, his most desired feature always being his soft, small, pink lips, which always managed to look moist and full. There were colors used for painting lips sold with the name “Crown Prince’s lips” all over the country for those who were wealthy enough to buy such frivolous things.

Although Prince Mark was the crown prince, the King had sworn to never make his children to marry for anything but love, so he and his sisters and brother were never forced a fiancée from a young age. Since Prince Mark was both unpromised and adored for his looks, the Kingdom envied and awaited who would be the lucky one to get the Prince’s first kiss, never mind his love. But because he was so widely desired and beloved, the Prince would not give his affection or his kiss away easily - during the years many royals and heroes from this Kingdom and the neighboring kingdoms visited the palace, wishing to win Prince Mark's affection or at least receive a kiss as a blessing from those revered lips, but never once did Mark touch his lips onto another person except his family, and the myth and magic that was around his lips only grew. However, his laugh was plentiful and for everyone to enjoy, for Prince Mark laughed a lot and his smiles and charms were adored everywhere.

And all was well, until the day of Prince Mark’s eighteenth birthday, when his mother, the Queen, got so ill, that even the best doctors in the Kingdom could only shake their heads and bow in apology. Prince Mark, who had always been close to his mother, was of course mad with worry and sad beyond measure when he was called to her bedside a few days later to say his farewells.

“Smile for me, Mark, and laugh, for your laugh is the most joyous sound, and I will miss it so much.” She said as she held Mark's hand gently, a weak smile on her face to hide her fear and sorrow.

“I can't, mother, you’re dying, how could I laugh now.” Mark said, brushing his mother’s wavy, black hair away from her face, trying to stop his lips from trembling by biting them, willing the tears back.

“Then smile for me, my beloved, so that I may see at least that cherished sight once more before I go.” She cradled a delicate hand around the line of his jaw, smoothing a thumb over the tremble at the side of his mouth.

Mark tried his best, eyes flowing over with tears as he gave his mother one last sincere smile.

It was the last time Prince Mark graced anyone with a sincere smile for a long time, and he did not laugh even once since. To his family he told that he would not laugh, since he could not fulfill his mother’s last wish to laugh for her. They tried to convince him to forgive himself, as he was not at fault for his mother’s death and it wasn’t what she would have wanted, but as the others slowly stopped wearing black and walking around the halls of the palace with their steps heavy, Mark’s expression did not change, he did not return to the bubbly self he was, and his family, especially his father, the King, grew worried.

Months passed, but the halls of the royal palace did not hear the laugh of their Crown Prince, and his pale cheeks did not get the rosy hue they used to get when the eldest of the princes got happy and excited. It was bad for morale in the Kingdom, but no amount of convincing would make any difference. Prince Mark would at times force a polite smile on his face when it was required, but his eyes did not light up, and he looked unhappy.

In a desperate attempt to get his eldest son to be happy again, the King promised any wish that was his to grant filled for the one who would get the pale rose prince of the Kingdom to laugh again. Many tried, hoping to ask for power and status, or their weight in gold, or something similar as vain and selfish as the price. Jokes, gags, stand-up, shows, stories, anything and everything in the category of comedy was tried on the Prince, but never once could anyone get Prince Mark to smile out of more than politeness.

When no one succeeded, eventually people stopped coming, and the citizens of the Kingdom slowly gave up hope of hearing the wonderful laugh of their Crown Prince again. He was still beautiful, though now tragically so, and the sadness at times still apparent in his eyes was enough to break a tough man’s heart. The Kingdom still loved the eldest prince with all their heart, but he no longer brought the Kingdom happiness like he had brought as the quiet, but smiling, gorgeous little prince he had been when he was younger.

  
  


In the town around the castle, there lived a famous glassblower, who was getting older and had wanted to employ apprentices to continue his work. He found two apprentices; his son, Park Jinyoung Jr., who had watched him for years and wanted to learn his trade, and Jackson Wang, a fencer’s son from a neighboring kingdom, who had had no training in glassblowing, but showed incredible talent and passion for the art. The boys were around the same age, Jackson having a few months on Junior, and Junior having a few crucial centimeters on Jackson, that always made the older envious. Jackson was an impulsive, happy-go-lucky person, who said straight up what he thought and cared a lot for the feelings of those around him. Junior was much calmer than Jackson, his ideas and dreams more down-to-earth, but he was smart and well-mannered, able to see consequences of decisions for lengthy periods of time and capable of both doing math and keeping books. The two boys competed and bickered with one another, but they were good friends that pushed each other to do their best in their common passion, all the while being mindful of each other's strengths and insecurities, and the old glassblower was glad, knowing he had made a good choice taking the two of them as his apprentices.

Out of the two of them, Jackson was more talented in the art, although his methods seemed chaotic and most of his work was only average in quality, every now and then he would seemingly by accident create a sculpture or dish that easily rivaled the old glassblower's work, but as those accidents kept happening every now and then, the old glassblower came to believe that Jackson's work was highly affected by the going-ons around him, inspiration sometimes finding him and sometimes eluding him. Junior on the other hand was hardworking, delivering with constant quality, that did not match Jackson's high, but was well above his average, and worthy of praise and adoration. It seemed like with the two of them, they would be able to run the shop, Junior balancing Jackson's unreliability and Jackson getting fame for the name with his occasional brilliance, and the old glassblower felt relieved, as he wasn't going to be able to keep working on the art much longer.

A chance to reap more fame for their name came soon, as the Crown Prince’s 21st birthday approached, and all the artisans in the Kingdom and in its neighbors were invited to present gifts to the crown prince, should they want to do so. It was a huge opportunity, since if they could get their work recognized in the court, there would be a lot of wealthy royals and members of the court that would want to order glassware and sculptures from them, even more so if the Prince showed any liking for their work. The glassblower insisted on both of his apprentices to present a sculpture for the crown prince, and they had no choice but to agree, working double to complete both their existing orders and the special gifts for the Crown Prince.

As Jackson was new to this land, and not familiar with the royal family, to find inspiration for his work he asked Jinyoung what the Crown Prince was like. After a moment of going over the words in his head, Jinyoung answered, “He is a kind and beautiful person, loved in all of the Kingdom, but after the loss of his mother, Her Majesty the Queen, he has descended into sadness and been unable to rise from it.”

Jackson, who had also lost his mother to illness when he was young, understood the Crown Prince’s pain all too well. He nodded solemnly and set to work, tirelessly working for three days and three nights until he was satisfied with his gift.

Jinyoung’s sculpture was his best yet, a skillful twirl of red, white and clear glass in the forms of a white swan in the middle of red tulips, the size of it heavy enough that it required wheels to move it. It was a tall sculpture, demanding attention with the sheer size of it, and its theme and quality was fit for any royal hall, and the old glassblower praised his son for his excellent work.

Jackson’s gift was almost simple in comparison, a small sculpture that could fit in the palm of his hand. It depicted two cats sleeping, a bigger, clear colored cat curled around a white, smaller one. When the old glassblower questioned Jackson about it, he said it was for the Prince to be reminded of his mother’s love and of how she would always watch over him, even though she wasn’t there for him anymore. The thought was beautiful, but the sculpture was very small, and it wasn’t likely it would be noticed in court, as if one wasn’t well versed in the art of glassblowing, one would not be able to appreciate the sheer skill required to do a sculpture that small with as many details as Jackson had worked onto it. He had even managed to add a drop of cherry blossom pink glass into the chest of the bigger, clear cat, and that was a feat not easily accomplished even by the old glassblower master. Even though the sculpture wasn’t one that would get noticed, the old glassblower didn’t have the heart to force Jackson to do another, a more grand sculpture, as the gaze in his chocolate brown eyes was determined, his heart solemn and true, jaw set to defy anyone who would question if this was not the perfect gift for the Crown Prince.

On the days before the Prince’s 21st birthday, all the different classes of people in the Kingdom had a specified day when they could bring gifts to the beloved Crown Prince, if they so wished. This was a week long process, as the Prince insisted on seeing each person to give him a gift, so several days were taken so that he would not have to exhaust himself. On the first days, farmers and workers from different districts of the Kingdom were invited, and many came, bringing goods of their trade; wines, fine cheese, dried meat, fresh eggs, anything and everything they felt like their Prince might enjoy, and every one of them was graced with a small smile on the Prince’s fair lips, as he was as kind to say a few words of thankfulness to each person who came to see him. Jackson heard talk of this in the streets as he was delivering glassware to a customer, and it surprised him. He had believed Jinyoung when he had described the Prince as kind, but to hear of his real deeds of kindness from the regular folk around town made it all more real. It warmed Jackson’s heart to know the Crown Prince of the Kingdom was a truly kind soul.

The days the artisans could come bring their gifts were three: on the first day; smiths and woodworkers, on the second; tailors and shoemakers, and on the final day; other artists, such as painters and glassblowers, so on the third day Jackson and Junior packed what they needed with them for the delivery of their gifts. They were wearing their best, neither of them owning a full suit, but choosing from what they had to be most presentable for the court. Both of the boys were naturally handsome, attracting young girls of their class to stalk outside their windows when they were working, so it was no wonder they cleaned up nice, even though their clothes were no match for what most of the renowned artisans would be wearing. But no one could deny that they looked good and proper, so the old glassblower sent them off with food for the day and wishes of well, feeling proud of his apprentices.

  
  


Mark had been receiving gifts for days, and he was slowly becoming exhausted because of how packed his schedule was. He did not regret his decision of wanting to greet each one of the people who wanted to give him a present for his 21st birthday, as he could see how much happiness he brought them by just being there in the throne room to oversee the gift giving and saying a few words of thank you to each gift giver personally, but he needed a break, or he would not be able to take another afternoon of smiling politely and acting all regal. Mark dressed himself into the plainest clothes he had and pulled a black wig over his tell-tale silver hair, so he could get out of his rooms and wander around the castle for a while without being stopped all the time for congratulations and formal bows and greetings. In his disguise Mark could walk around the castle and be mistaken as a servant, and he wouldn’t have to worry about keeping up his image as the pride of the Kingdom in the eyes of everyone he met for just the moment. So when his guards weren’t looking, he slipped out of his rooms, taking to wandering around the halls.

Mark walked for a couple of hours around the halls, enjoying that the servants didn’t interrupt their work when he walked into a room, the castle busy as everyone was preparing for the feast on his birthday. In one room one of the higher servants ordered him to carry baskets of fruit and place some of them on plates around the lounging areas in the royal quarters, and Mark complied gladly, overjoyed that he wasn’t recognized and not minding doing a little work like this. He was happy to pretend to be someone else for a while, even if this was just another brief escapade from what was his reality.

He took one of the apples in the basket, considering they were meant for him anyway, and found a peaceful spot in the public parts of the castle, where he could sit by the window in one of the rooms almost no one ever walked through and enjoy his apple and the view from the lower floors of the castle. He would have to return to his rooms soon, as the gift delivering would start in less than an hour, and his guards would soon start looking for him if he wasn’t to be found in his room, and Mark didn’t want to give them the worry of having lost the Crown Prince right before his birthday if he could avoid that.

He would just stay for a moment longer, and then he’d go be the Prince the Kingdom needed him to be.

  
  


“We’re lost.”

There was no amusement in Jinyoung’s voice as he pushed around the small cart he was using to transport the crate his delicate swan and tulips sculpture was in, as Jackson lead the way through the castle in rooms that looked like they were never supposed to be in. It was a wonder no one had come to stop them yet.

“We’re not lost Jinyoung, we are simply… in a different part of the castle than we’re supposed to be!” Jackson sounded way too happy to be appropriate for the situation. Jinyoung knew he should not have accepted Jackson’s idea of trying to find a shortcut to the main hall just so that they could get into the front row in the gift giving. They should have simply left earlier from the shop, and been on time like all the others.

“Since we had no intention to come here and we have no idea about how to get to the main hall, where we are, by the way, supposed to be by now, I think it’s justified to say we are lost.”

But Jackson just threw the younger boy a brilliant smile, trying to reassure him that things weren’t as bad as he knew they were. “Don’t be such a downer, Jinyoung, we’ll make it on time before the Prince arrives. We’ll just, uh, find someone to ask directions from!”

Jinyoung really wanted to strangle Jackson. It was obvious by now that no one was going to be in these parts of the castle, especially since they hadn’t ran into anyone in the last seven rooms and hallways they had been in. But there was no defeating Jackson’s optimism, even in a situation like this, where they would lose an unique opportunity to get their name out there if they couldn’t find their way to the main hall of the castle soon.

“There isn’t anyone here, Jackson. We should turn back and try to find our way back to the main entrance, I’m sure we’ll fit into the hall even from the tail of the queue.”

“Nonsense, Jinyoung, I’m sure we’re close!” Jackson batted a hand at Jinyoung like that would solve all their issues. They turned the corner into another room, and Jinyoung was ready to insist they turn back _now_ when Jackson suddenly exclaimed, “Oh hey! There’s someone! Hi, can you direct us to the main hall?”

And sure enough, there was a young man, a servant perhaps, sitting on the windowsill of the room, chewing on an apple core, looking at them with curiosity and surprise on his face. His clothes were quite nice for a servant, a white silk blouse and black dress pants, but he clearly wasn’t a royal, and he clearly was loitering, lounging here avoiding work. Jinyoung scrunched his nose.

“Me?” The servant had a nice, low voice, but clearly no manners or discipline.

“Yes, you. We’re lost and need to get to the main hall for the gift delivery, do you mind telling us the way please?” Jinyoung said impatiently. Jackson was smiling at the servant like an idiot, so Jinyoung figured he had to be the brains of this operation. Again.

“Uh, yes, sure, I know the way. I can show you.”

  
  


The servant they had stumbled upon in the halls was absolutely _gorgeous_. Jackson knew he was staring, but the young man had a face Jackson wanted to forever imprint into his memory. Right now he wished he was a sculptor instead of a glassblower, because such a lovely face deserved to be carved out of marble, not glass, and preserved forever in the halls of a palace or some place. The black haired man had a beautifully defined jawline, perfectly shaped small lips and just the slightest curve to his nose that made him look almost aristocratic.

The servant was guiding them through the halls in a lax pace, like he wasn't in a hurry anywhere, and Jackson didn't mind, if that meant he had more time to press everything about the boy firmly into his memory. Jackson really wanted to hear that soft, low voice again, and he didn't know how much time he had, so he just boldly went for it, just like he always went for everything he dreamed of.

“I'm Jackson and this is Jinyoung, what's your name?”

  
  


Mark didn't know what had gotten into him when had agreed to accompany these two artisans to the main hall. He would never make it back to his quarters on time now. Bambam and Yugyeom would notice he was gone, and they would have to report to Jaebum, and there was no telling how the Captain of his personal guard would react. Mark had never gotten caught on his escapades before, which was something he was very proud of, as he hated to be an inconvenience to anyone. Now that Jaebum would find out, he'd probably put an end to his escaping, or at least make it either much harder or more boring. But somehow, the bright smile on the other artisan's face had convinced Mark the end of his escapades would be worth soaking in the brilliance of that smile for a moment longer.

“I'm Jackson and this is Jinyoung, what's your name?” The smiling artisan, _Jackson,_ asked, and Mark hesitated. He hadn't thought of a fake name to use because he had never be asked for one before. Even though his appearance as a servant like this was a pretense and basically a lie, Mark had been taught to value honesty, and he didn't want to lie more than he had to.

“...Mark.”

It would surely be okay to give out his real name, as it had become terribly popular among boy names in the Kingdom after it had been announced as his first name.

“Like the Crown Prince, right? That's cool.” The other, the more serious artisan, _Jinyoung_ , snorted at Jackson’s compliment, muttering something under his breath that sounded a lot like ‘desperate’.

Mark hummed in answer, not knowing how to keep this kind of an informal conversation going, but wanting to hear Jackson speak some more. He had a lively tone of voice and he seemed like fun. Mark wanted to know more about the life of regular people in his Kingdom, but he did not want to reveal his own incompetence in any of the daily things a “normal” person in the Kingdom would encounter, as then he would surely be discovered.

Luckily he didn’t have to come up with a question, as Jackson continued with his enquiries.

“So uh, you work here, right? In the castle, I mean?”

That was an easy question to answer without lying. Mark nodded, wanting to ask about the artisans, but not getting the chance as Jackson talked on. “What do you do around here?”

Mark had been to enough negotiations to know how to omit relevant parts for the truth to give a still truthful answer that would allow the listener to assume what he wanted them to assume. “I work in the royal quarters, so I must ask you not to inquire further, as I am not at liberty to answer… Sorry.”

“Oh. That’s okay, I guess. Do you like it?”

“I’m sorry?” Mark was surprised by the question, and Jackson looked a bit embarrassed as Mark had questioned his query. The black haired man bit his lip for a moment as he thought the words over for any offense, probably. He was quick to revise his question though, another sincere smile slipping easily on his face.

“Um, do you like your job? Do you enjoy it, or would you want to do something else?”

Mark thought for a moment, unsure how to answer the question, even though he could answer it with full honesty without giving himself away. Being a prince was a huge responsibility, and he was worried of disappointing everyone, but he was born to do it and was ready to do his duty, no matter what. He wouldn’t even consider abdicating. But did he like it? He had never really stopped to question that, as there had never been another choice he would have been able to consider. He guessed he did like it, although sometimes the pressure seemed too much, he knew he could handle it, and he knew he would be a good ruler one day. What he enjoyed most was to bring joy and happiness to others, but he had been unable to do so very well since his mother’s death. Now, on this important 21st birthday, he had been able to put real and sincere smiles on the faces of his subjects by listening to their wishes of well and thanking them for coming all the way with the gifts they had procured or made. Making life in the Kingdom good and bringing happiness to his subjects was something Mark considered worth every trouble he faced and every burden he had to bear.

“It’s stressful at times, but I have never imagined to have another life. Everyone in the castle is nice, and I really have no idea what I would be doing, if not this.”

It felt like the right answer, because it definitely wasn’t a lie. Jackson seemed to see something in his eyes that verified that he was speaking the truth. The artisan seemed to be deep in his thoughts, going over what Mark had said, and Mark wished he could give a penny or half the kingdom for Jackson’s thoughts. Instead, he decided to pose a question himself. “What about you two?”

“We’re glassblower’s apprentices from downtown, Jinyoung Park Glassblower’s if you know, in the artisan district by the market square.” Jinyoung joined into the conversation, explaining their art in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Unlike Jackson, he was indifferent towards Mark; certainly not rude considering he didn’t know Mark wasn’t a servant, but he seemed really focused on being on his way and not in Mark. This was the usual attitude Mark had gotten when he had sneaked around the castle in disguise, so he didn’t really mind. He just enjoyed Jackson’s attention, soaking up the happiness Jackson spread with his smile and the twinkle in his eyes like a plant deprived of water.

“I haven’t gotten around the town very much, so I wouldn’t know, sorry.” Mark apologized in a quiet voice, and Jinyoung didn’t look surprised. It wasn’t probably that weird that servants of the castle wouldn’t get around town that much.

“If you have time, you should visit us sometime!” Jackson offered. His smile made something weird and warm flutter in Mark’s stomach, and Mark nodded, feeling almost shy. Being shy was an unfamiliar feeling to him, the Crown Prince, who was used to standing in front of masses of people and giving them inspirational speeches without any chance to show weakness, or any need to.

“Do you want to see my gift for the Prince?”

Mark blinked a couple of times, looking into Jackson’s dark chocolate eyes that seemed to have lighter, hazelnut pieces embedded in them, surprised by the second offer.

“Yes.” He actually _really_ wanted to know what the boy had thought to give him.

Jackson opened the simple brown leather satchel he was carrying with him, carefully lifting out something small, packed in a piece of canvas, finally revealing a petite glass sculpture of two cats, one wrapped around the other. It was so small it fit into his palm, and it was obvious that an enormous amount of skill was required to manufacture two pieces of glass into such a tiny shape.

“I heard the Prince had lost his mother, so I crafted this to remind him that her love will always surround him, even when she’s gone.”

Mark wasn’t prepared for the freight train of emotions that came with that simple statement, that amount of thought Jackson had put into the art. His mother’s loss was a gaping open wound in Mark’s chest that hadn’t closed over the years, and although he had learned to live with it, the pain of loss that was always present when he thought of her. But… what Jackson said, about her love still surrounding him, it was a comforting thought. Nothing would lessen the loss of her, but Mark knew her love for him had never known any bounds, and to be reminded of that was kind.

The thought that this person, this stranger, both understood his loss and made something as skillful and beautiful as this to remind him that he was not alone was… enormous. It made Mark feel like crying, but he wouldn’t. Instead he swallowed around the lump in his throat, willing his voice to be unwavering as he answered, “That’s a wonderful thought. I’m sure the Prince will love it.”

The smile Jackson threw him was uninhibited, childlike happiness and thankfulness shining through.


	2. Two

All too soon they arrived in the main hall, coming in from a side door that allowed the three of them to slink into the hall, filled to the brim with artisans. Or well, as to the brim as was ever done, considering that the hall was never filled more than two thirds with people, the last third left for the thrones and the space around them. Mark could see Jaebum hovering around the throne of the crown prince, probably expecting him to be escorted downstairs any minute now. 

Mark winced inwardly as he saw Bambam and Yugyeom enter from the other side of the hall, a careful blank mask on both of their faces as they walked over to Jaebum, Yugyeom taking the honor of informing the Captain of the Crown Prince’s personal guard that His Highness, the Crown Prince, was nowhere to be found. The expression that slid on Jaebum’s face was dark, and Mark knew he was going to get a scolding from his oldest friend as soon as Jaebum caught him alone. He should probably go reveal himself soon, before the whole castle would be in panic or worse, Jaebum would notice him from the crowd. Jaebum would surely recognize him even with black hair, although it had been years since he had last had this hair color, but as long as the guard was not looking for him in his black hair in the crowd, he would go unnoticed.

Mark was about to stop Jackson, who was walking a slight distance behind him, ready to excuse himself and go slink around the hall to not reveal who he was to Jackson and Jinyoung before revealing him to the guards, when Jackson suddenly stumbled on something, abruptly falling forward. He was still holding the glass sculpture in his hands, so there was no way he could break his fall without breaking the delicate thing, and thus he ended up falling onto his stomach with a loud ‘oof’ that got attention of all the artisans and guards near them.

But when Jackson looked up from the floor, he just smiled in a silly fashion, eyes moving to Jinyoung and Mark, never minding the embarrassment of falling in the main hall of the royal castle as it was full of fellow artisans and the royal guard. The smile on his face made Mark's heart clench.

  
  
  


Sure, the fall hurt like hell and it slammed most of the air out of Jackson’s lungs, but Jackson could feel the sculpture still intact in his hands, so it wasn’t that bad, really. At least the Prince wasn’t here to see him fall, that might have been a bit embarrassing. On the other hand the Crown Prince would have remembered him for sure if he had seen him fall in the middle of his court for absolutely no reason, so maybe that would have been good in the end.

A lot of people were watching though, so maybe it was still a bit embarrassing, but Jackson would take the most out of the situation and make a joke out of it, so he turned his head to Jinyoung and Mark to smile widely at them.

“We should be glad I’m a glassblower, not a trophy maker, otherwise this could have been a cat-as-trophy!”

Jinyoung looked to be so fed up with his shit, probably ready to kill him over making a show in front of the court anyway, but it was well worth it for the smile that slowly spread on Mark’s face, before the shoulders of the delicate servant started shaking, and he then started laughing out loud. Mark's laugh was so pure and melodical, the sound of it bouncing off of the walls of the main hall into the silence that had suddenly taken over the whole room, and Jackson felt his heart thump a couple of painful, loud thumps at the sight of Mark with his head thrown back in laughter. In a moment the servant slumped forward to lean his hands on top of his knees, trying to breathe through his laughter, his coal-black eyes fixed on Jackson as his laugh calmed to giggles. There was mischief and true happiness in his eyes, and it made Jackson happy too, so he let out a squeal of happiness, laughing with the boy he had known for less than an hour.

The moment was rudely interrupted by a stern but surprised voice calling out. “Your Highness!”

Mark finally calmed down, throwing Jackson one more conspiratory smirk and a quick ‘sorry’ before standing up, turning to the voice that had called out, suddenly standing more straight than Jackson had seen him for the entire time they had been together. Guards were jogging over to where they were, and Jackson thought he got them thrown out of the main hall for causing such a commotion and then Jinyoung would kill him  _ for sure _ , but they came to surround Mark in a half circle, instead of him. Jackson was ready to get up and defend the poor servant who would probably get fired over causing trouble like this, when the most important looking of the guards spoke.

“Your Highness, we have been looking for you all over. Would you like us to go get his Majesty?”

“Yes, thank you, Jaebum. Do you have my effects?” Mark voice was still soft and low in tone, but it held a different air to it now. Jackson was confused, unsure what exactly was going on, although he had a tiny inkling.

And then Mark took off his wig.

Jackson didn’t know much of the royal family, but it was impossible to not have heard of the Crown Prince’s renowned beauty even in the neighboring kingdoms. And one thing that was widely known about the Prince is that he had colored his hair to a shimmering, almost white silver that no one else wore as well as he did. And right before Jackson, there was Mark, Mark the servant, Mark with a small smile, a gorgeous face, soft voice and black hair, revealing that he wasn’t black of hair at all, but instead the bright silver of the Crown Prince.

And considering the Captain of the guards called him His Highness, there wasn’t much more deducing to do.

So it was kind of really unnecessarily rubbing this revelation into his face when one of the guards stepped up and draped an aristocratic wine red overcoat on Mark's shoulders and gave him a heavy looking golden crown to gracefully set on the top of his head.

The murmurs that had been going around since the first shout by the guards quieted into a sudden silence as people started bowing around them. Jackson tore his eyes off of the silver and gold of Mark’s head as to look over to where Jinyoung stood. Jinyoung looked absolutely mortified, staring at Mark with blank eyes, his fingers clutching the cart he was using to wheel his sculpture so hard his knuckles were going white. But he had always been one with excellent manners and reflexes, so once everyone started bowing, he was already in a low bow, worthy of suddenly just running into the Crown Prince of the Kingdom.

Jackson didn't bow, mostly because he was on his stomach on the floor anyway. That should be low enough.

A hope of something Jackson hadn't had time to put into words withered and died in his chest, leaving a painfully throbbing empty spot in its wake.

  
  
  


Mark didn't dare to look back as he started to walk towards his throne. His heart was aching in his chest, knowing he couldn't go back now, couldn't repair the damage he'd done, wouldn't be able to enjoy the company of Jackson any longer. He had hoped he might get away with this and perhaps then sneak to see the glassblower in disguise, to have a few more moments of that brilliant smile and that friendly conversation, but that would be impossible now. He was sure Jackson wouldn't want to see his face again now that he found out who he was and that he hadn't been who Jackson had thought he was, or even if he did, it wouldn't be the same. It would be like every acquaintanceship he had outside of his oldest friends that were in his servicehood; full of formality and awkward overthinking of everything. Mark would miss Jackson's uninhibited smile and frank words, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret this. He would be glad it happened, not sad because it was over.

He had gotten the most precious gift from the young artisan already - he had gotten his laughter back, and to have it back meant that Jackson would be able to get anything he wanted now, one wish fulfilled by Mark's father, like had been promised. Mark was glad it was Jackson who would get his wish granted, he seemed like a wonderful person who actually deserved it, having tried to make him laugh just for the fun of it, instead like those who had seeked to make him laugh only to gain wealth and status themselves.

Mark walked up the steps to his throne with grace, his posture perfect, like was expected. The heavy weight of the crown on his head always forced him to hold his head upright, or his neck would start to hurt in a matter of minutes. He had practiced these steps of this dance of etiquette thousands of times and then a thousand more. He turned on the spot before his throne, pausing for exactly five seconds before lowering himself slowly onto the throne with his hands perfectly posed to land on the arms of the throne. Then another five seconds, and he could gesture for everyone to rise. They would have to do this whole thing again when his father arrived, but it hadn't been planned that he'd be needed in the main hall today at all, so there was nothing Mark could do about the sudden extra formalities.

He knew it wasn’t going to be good for his composure to look at Jackson, but he still did. The glassblower was still lying on the floor, his expression an unreadable mix of confusion and what was probably hurt, but when he saw Mark looking at him with a small, lopsided smile on his face, Jackson’s mood apparently turned a full 180 degrees, because he was beaming brightly at Mark again, finally shuffling to get up from the floor to move to stand in the mass of craftsmen and artists that had arrived for today’s gift giving ceremony. Mark schooled his face into an expression of polite interest as he looked over the crowd, addressing everyone instead of just the one.

“While we wait for my father to arrive, we can proceed with the gift presentation.” Mark threw a glance to Jaebum who had come to stand to his side, and the Captain of his guard immediately interpreted the message without Mark having to clarify in front of anyone. Jaebum gestured to the master of ceremony, and the short man walked over to where Jinyoung and Jackson were standing, silently inquiring them their names so he could present them to the Crown Prince in the right, the formal, way.

“Your Highness, Park Jinyoung and Jackson Wang from Jinyoung Park Glassblowers.”

It seemed the hall was in a constant state of whisper now, the word quickly getting around that these two were the ones standing nearby when the Crown Prince had finally, after all these years, laughed. Mark ignored the whispers and murmurs, settling a polite, but warm smile on his lips. The two glassblowers he knew already by their first names stepped forward and bowed politely, and Mark nodded, following the etiquette they were now bound to. Jinyoung took the honor of being the first to reveal his present, gently but efficiently opening the crate he had been pushing around all day to reveal a beautiful large glass sculpture of a swan in the middle of tulips. He explained its theme with a couple of words and wished Prince Mark well, easily navigating through the structure of procedure required for this kind of an event without being shown an example first, and Mark was impressed by both his manners and his work.

“Thank you, Park Jinyoung. Your work is magnificent, and I will see to it that it will be displayed in my personal quarters.” This was the highest amount of praise it was possible for Mark to give, and he truly meant it. The sculpture was nothing less but worth being put on display in his quarters, and that was something any artisan wished could be said about their own work. Jinyoung bowed deeply, thanking him for the praise smoothly, before allowing Jackson to step forward.

“Jackson Wang, Your Highness. I present to you this small sculpture of glass depicting two cats, and wish you well on your birthday and what will be hopefully be a long life.” Jackson followed Jinyoung’s lead and executed the presentation of his gift perfectly, his voice formal, but his smile still as bright and delightful on the eyes as it had been from up close. It didn't go unnoticed to Mark that he didn't explain the thought behind his work this time.

Mark made a small gesture with his fingers, and the servant who was about to take Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s gifts away to the side where all the gifts were stored before moving to their final places. The servant stopped, turning towards Mark holding Jackson’s delicate glass sculpture in his hands, and with another small gesture from Mark's fingers, the servant walked up the steps to the throne before settling on one knee before Mark's throne, offering the sculpture up for him to inspect. Mark picked the delicate thing up carefully, very aware that according to etiquette he should be wearing gloves, but all the more glad for it when he could now feel the smooth surface of the sculpture against the skin of his fingers. The servant looked surprised for a moment when Mark took the sculpture with the intent of keeping it instead of just taking a look at it, but with the reaction time required for anyone who wanted to live up to the standards of working a position like his, he retreated, allowing Mark to cradle the sculpture in his hands in his lap without making it seem like he was straying away from the usual pattern of these proceedings. But he was, and he knew this would be recognized.

“Thank you, Jackson Wang. I will treasure your work.”

Mark’s voice was unwavering and Jackson’s smile reached his eyes, and this was fine. If it ended like this, it would be fine.

  
  
  


Jinyoung was unsure if today was a nightmare or a dream come true. Possibly a little bit of both, considering he had been extremely rude to the Crown Prince of the Kingdom as he had thought him to be a servant, had his partner trip and fall in front of the whole court, but with that simple act, they had gotten the Prince who never laughed to laugh AND acknowledge their work in front of all the artisans of the Kingdom in a very extreme way… It was going to be good for business for sure, but not for Jinyoung’s health, as he was sure his heart couldn’t take any more of these surprises or cliffhangers.

The next thing he could stress about was the fact that although he knew exactly what Prince Mark’s laugh signified, Jackson probably had no idea. Actually, he was sure Jackson had no idea. No one had talked about the quest to getting the Prince to laugh for months now after the last entertainers had stopped coming a year ago or so, and Jackson hadn’t been around the Kingdom for that long.

Unfortunately, after they had moved back to the crowd, he had gotten separated from Jackson, and was unable to tell the foreign boy that the reason they were waiting for the King to arrive was to allow him to bestow the price he promised on the unsuspecting boy.

  
  
  


Jackson knew he was smiling like an idiot looking over to where Mark,  _ Prince _ Mark was sitting on his throne, giving attention to each person who came bearing gifts for him, all the while gently cradling the small sculpture Jackson had made for him in his hands. But after Jackson's initial, selfish shock, his heart had filled with warmth and happiness for the sake of another - for the sake of Mark. Prince Mark. Jackson felt that maybe he had really made an impact on Mark’s life, helped him in a way to deal with the sorrow he had felt after the loss of his mother, and maybe through this brought happiness to the silent, but kind boy. Prince. The Kingdom had no problem if they had such a kind and wise person as their future ruler, that was for sure.

They were probably around halfway done with the gift presentation when there were two loud bangs as a staff of sermon was hit to the floor.

“His Majesty, King Raymond the First.”

Jinyoung had taught him the basics of the court etiquette before they had come here, and Jackson hadn't forgotten, so he was bowing on time with everyone else. It was very unexpected that the King would make an appearance, as he wasn’t supposed to appear in any of the gift giving ceremonies, except maybe for the one where Prince Mark would be receiving gifts from other royals and members of the royal families from other kingdoms. But here he was, the ruler of the Kingdom, probably walking up the stairs to the throne if the clicks of his shoes were considered. Of course Jackson couldn’t say for sure, as he couldn’t very well look up to verify if it really was the person he had seen in painted pictures of on the pages of the Sunday newspaper. It probably was, anyway.

  
  
  


Father had finally arrived, and Mark rose to greet him formally with a shallow bow, waiting to be relieved from the bow as his father walked up to him. He saw the gesture for him to rise, and Mark looked up to see his father’s gentle smile as Raymond slowly took his gloves off to be able to touch his son’s cheek without the barrier of cloth.

“I heard some good news just now. Are they true?” Raymond spoke with a quiet voice, not one meant for everyone in the hall to hear.

“Yes, father.” Mark felt a true smile sneak its way onto his lips as he thought of the happiness he had felt when laughing with Jackson, the joy of it still felt in the bottom of his stomach as light bubbles. He felt relieved, finally released from the long season when he wouldn’t laugh because of the disappointment he thought he had been for his mother in her last moments, but which he finally knew wasn’t true, as she had always loved him and would have always wanted him to be smiling and laughing, especially so when she couldn’t now be here to dry his tears.

His father watched him for long moments, smoothing a thumb over the edge of Mark’s mouth just like his mother had done, before nodding solemnly. “I am glad.”

The King turned from his son to face the crowd that was gathered in the main hall of the royal castle. Mark could see some servants having flocked to peek in from the entrances, clearly having heard of the extraordinary event that had happened in the castle today, and wanting to see its resolution. Word got around in the castle very fast.

They sat down, the King just before the Prince, following every etiquette required, and the crowd was allowed to rise from their bow. The King gave a slight nod to Jaebum, who was no longer the highest ranking member of the royal guard in the room as the King’s personal guard had arrived with the King, but who had been here for the occurrence and could act accordingly.

“Would Park Jinyoung and Jackson Wang step forward?” Jaebum called out. Mark could see a slight panic slide on Jackson’s face, which baffled Mark as there was nothing to get nervous about. Jinyoung seemed calm instead, taking hold of Jackson’s elbow as they stepped forward to bow deep, before they would be addressed by their King.

  
  
  


Jackson had no idea what was going on.

They were called forward, Jinyoung and he, and Jackson had already thought they hadn’t gotten into any trouble, but the King had been called here and the first thing he had asked for was for Jinyoung and Jackson to be brought before him. This couldn’t be good, could it? Jackson chewed on his cheek, feeling Jinyoung latching onto his elbow to drag him into the correct position, and they bowed long and deep, rising up to find out what their King wanted from them. A quick glance to Jinyoung’s direction revealed that he wasn’t freaking out about this, which should be calming, but only made Jackson more bewildered.

Another glance to Mark revealed him to be looking at Jackson with a question in his eyes, and Jackson really didn’t know what to think anymore. He was sure he was missing something.

The King’s voice was low, loud and powerful as he finally addressed the two glassblowers that had been brought forward. “Today, you have fulfilled a wish I have had for long. As promised, the price for it is any wish fulfilled that is mine to fulfill - as stated before, I can not give you a princess and half the Kingdom, for I have sworn not to make my children to marry out of anything but love, but any wealth or status within the Kingdom you desire, is yours.”

Yep, Jackson was definitely missing something.

But it seemed like Jinyoung wasn’t, because he was immediately ready to answer to the King.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, I was there, but it was Jackson who fulfilled Prince Mark’s wish, not me. Jackson, however, is foreign to this land, and he does not know what Your Majesty speaks of.”

Jackson didn’t know he could get more confused than he already was. He was looking at Jinyoung, willing the other to explain, but Jinyoung just slightly gestured with his head towards the thrones, trying to get Jackson to focus his gaze on their rulers.

“I see.” Did the King just chuckle? “Then allow me to explain, Jackson Wang. Since my beloved wife, the Queen, passed away three years ago, my son, who used to laugh so brightly and freely, hasn't laughed even once. Two years ago, I promised a wish fulfilled for the person who could get him to laugh again. As I have heard, it is you who has brought happiness into my sons heart again, so it is your wish that I have the pleasure to fill. Name it.”

Oh. Well that explained… some things.

Jackson looked over to where the Prince was sitting, the heavy gold crown resting on the pale locks of his hair, the gaze of his black eyes fixed on Jackson, and a small smile playing on his plump lips. It should have been intimidating to be stared at by the Prince like this, but somehow it wasn't. He had only talked with Mark the Servant for maybe fifteen minutes, but now, especially thinking of his answers in the light of knowledge of his true status, Jackson didn't feel like Prince Mark was a stranger. For a moment, their souls were bared to one another in their conversation, and later, in their shared laughter. It would be unreasonable to ask for wealth or power in compensation for bringing joy into those deep, dark pools again. It had been Jackson’s pleasure to, and he didn’t need to be rewarded for it, as Mark’s laughter had been a reward in itself.

“I thank you, Your Majesty, but I do not think it fair to ask for compensation for bringing a little bit of happiness for someone, who needed it.” Jackson stated simply, and he could hear the mumbles and mutters in the crowd, probably astounded that he didn't ask for his weight in gold when he was presented with the chance.

At least Jinyoung didn't seem to be surprised of Jackson's answer, which made Jackson glad because he wouldn’t want his friend to think he’d take advantage of a situation like this.

“That is very selfless and admirable of you, but you do not have to concern yourself with that. If there's anything you would desire, I would be glad to give it to you. A house, land, a knighthood, a workshop in the royal district, a place in my court… I'm sure there's something that would bring more happiness into your life, as you have brought into ours.”

For a moment Jackson considered it. He could get himself an easy life, never having to worry about anything anymore, and enough wealth to leave for any kids he might have. It was tempting, in a way, but Jackson had not left his home and his family for the search of an easier life. He had left his career as a promising fencer to pursue his passion for art here. He had never thought it would be easy, and if it would be, it wouldn't be worth doing anyway.

There would only one thing he could think of that would bring more happiness into his life than he had now: to have Mark as a part of his life, to get to know the other person better, and to get him to laugh and smile more in that beautiful way that lit his whole face up. But that was not something Jackson could or would ask for. Instead, if he could have just a small piece of it, one more memory for him to treasure for the rest of his life, it would make him even happier than he already was. He could at least try to ask for such a small thing, right?

“The only thing that would give me more happiness than I already possess, is not yours to give, Your Majesty.” Jackson moved his gaze from the King’s solemn but friendly face to Mark’s, locking gazes with him, before answering the query given to him with honesty. ”The only thing that I would wish for as a thank you would be a kiss on my head from Prince Mark.”

For some reason, the room fell completely silent.

Jackson blinked a couple of times, looking at the shocked expression on Mark’s face, his perfectly shaped mouth covered behind a raised hand, and Jackson wondered what he had done this time. A kiss upon the head was a completely appropriate gesture from a royal to his subject, wasn’t it? Why was everyone so surprised, if not mortified? Had Jackson overstepped some invisible cultural line? He hadn’t had problems with that before, the cultures in their two kingdoms remarkably similar, especially in social situations.

Suddenly Mark’s shoulders started shaking, and that was the only warning before he erupted in laughter, the sound of it clear and joyful in the otherwise silent hall. The King turned to his son, delight apparent in his face as watched his firstborn shake uncontrollably from laughter on his throne, unable to contain his mirth. There was wonder on the King’s face, wonder and happiness as he could now witness for himself the newly awakened joy in his son.

It seemed the laughter had broken the spell of silence on the crowd, as a quiet, upset murmur started going around the hall. Jinyoung also seemed to snap out of the stunned state he had been in, and he took Jackson by the arm, dragging him backwards, away from the thrones. The grip of Jinyoung's fingers was tight around Jackson's bicep, and he had to tear his eyes away from Mark to glare at his friend. But Jinyoung wasn't looking at him, waiting for the Prince’s laughter to quiet into giggles before speaking. “I'm so sorry Your Majesty, Your Highness, he doesn't know what he's asking for, please forgive --”

Mark raised a hand to silence Jinyoung, and the other glassblower immediately complied, lowering his head in submission and letting go of Jackson’s arm. Jackson stepped back to Jinyoung’s side in defiance, not understanding his fault and refusing to back away without an explanation.

“It's precisely because he doesn’t know the worth of what he’s asking for that he’s worthy of it.” There was something final about Mark’s tone that allowed no questions, the line of his jaw set even as his eyes were still smiling. “Very well, Jackson Wang, you will get your wish. You are certainly deserving of it.”

With that, Mark stood up from his throne, the King throwing him a questioning glance but Mark dismissing it with a smile before he glided down the stairs to cross the distance between him and Jackson. The room had fallen into a tense silence again, the crowd of craftsmen, guards and servants following the approaching Prince with their eyes, anxious to see what would happen. Jackson still had no idea about what was so exceptional about this situation, but he couldn’t muster the will to care right now - he was getting something he yearned for more than he had yearned for anything in a long time, which was absurd as he hadn’t known this would be something he wanted before just a while ago.

It seemed appropriate, so Jackson got down on one knee as Mark drew closer, lowering his head in anticipation of receiving one kiss from those perfect lips on top of his hair. He was ready to savour the memory of this moment forever no matter how disapproving or tense everyone around him was. He saw the tips of Mark’s shoes stop right before him, and he drew a shaky breath to try and calm his racing heart.

Why was he so nervous anyway?

  
  
  


Mark had walked up to Jackson, his heart beating loud in his chest, adrenaline rushing in his veins as he forcibly kept his exterior calm. What was he doing? He had been keeping his lips as a sacred thing since forever, always refusing any requests of their honored guests or visiting kings, queens, princes and princesses alike if they pertained him kissing  _ anything _ , even just somebody’s hand. Yet he was ready to throw all of that away for this boy, this foreign boy who didn’t even know how revered the slightest kiss from Mark was in this Kingdom. Jackson had just asked, and Mark had been ready to give him anything. It was a scary thought.

But he was being bold already, on the border of acting out of line, and as Jackson knelt in front of him, lowering his face and hiding his eyes behind his hair in the process, Mark just wanted to throw caution to the wind and do what felt right, no matter how out of line it was.

It was his birthday celebration after all, and he would never see Jackson again, so it was alright to have just this one selfish moment, right?

  
  
  


Instead of a light pressure against his head, Jackson felt cool fingertips on his chin, pressing softly to tilt his face up and Jackson complied, suddenly looking up to Mark’s coal-black eyes from up close, the Prince having bowed down to have his face almost on Jackson’s level. There was a smile on his eyes and lips, and Jackson expected to get a kiss on his forehead instead, when Mark suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips on Jackson’s.

Jackson’s brain short-circuited.

Mark’s lips were just as perfect against Jackson’s as could have been imagined, the surface of them silky and slightly moist, the press of them soft and delicious, and Jackson wanted for the moment to never be over.

  
  
  


Mark didn’t know what got into him, he had just wanted to see Jackson’s eyes up close, see the hazelnut flecks that danced on the brown surface of his irises, but his eyes had flicked to Jackson’s wide, full lips, and he had thought ‘what the hell’ and just done what he wanted to on impulse. It made no sense, this was nothing like him, but when he pressed his own lips against Jackson’s dry and smooth ones, he couldn’t bring himself to regret his recklessness.

The kiss was just a press of lips and it barely lasted two seconds, but when Mark leaned back, the hall erupted in exclamations of shock. Mark didn’t know when he had closed his eyes, but as he opened them, he was staring at Jackson’s perplexed expression, his lips slightly parted for a breath. Mark wanted to kiss those lips again, and perhaps try sliding his tongue over the slit of Jackson’s mouth and bite on that full bottom lip, but he had to act like a prince again and retreat from the situation while he could still do it with composure, to make it seem like this is what he intended from the start.

He had to make this the thank you it was intended to be, instead of a selfish act it had been.

“Thank you for giving me a reason to laugh again.” Mark didn’t know if anyone beside Jackson heard, but that was their own fault for being so loud.

Jackson blinked up at him a couple of times, stunned and probably not knowing what to say or how to react to the Crown Prince of the Kingdom just having kissed him on the lips with little to no reason.

And Mark was a coward, he didn’t want to wait and see if Jackson would react with disgust, or if he’d accept it as a compliment, or what he’d do, so Mark turned away. He clenched his jaw so tightly it hurt to keep any misplaced feelings from showing on his face as he made his way up the stairs to his throne, the tension in his expression letting his father and Jaebum know he did not want to talk about it, at least not now.

Mark really didn’t want to think about how he had given away his first kiss away to someone who he had just met and would probably never see again, but it was impossible not to.

  
  
  


Jinyoung was going to die of heart failure any moment now.

The adored pale rose Prince of the Kingdom had just kissed his goofy, silly, unaware glassblower friend  _ on the lips _ in front of hundreds of people. Nobody would believe him if he told them about this, but there were so many people here that the word would get around so by tomorrow everyone would know that the Crown Prince had kissed this strange, no name glassblower’s apprentice.

Their easy and calm days as apprentices were most certainly over. The Prince had favoured them so much in the gift giving and then this… kissing thing, that there would be a lot of interest for their items for sure.

If it was a good thing or a bad thing, Jinyoung wasn’t sure yet. He looked at Jackson who was still on one knee, frozen in shock, and Jinyoung did what a best friend would and gathered Jackson up from the floor so they wouldn’t make any more of a show of themselves. The crowd parted as Jinyoung started leading Jackson out of the hall, people eyeing them with interest, but backing off as Jinyoung met their looks with a determined gaze.

It didn’t matter if this was good for the shop, since it certainly hadn’t been good for Jackson if the bewildered and heartbroken expression on his face was to be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I planned to stop when I first started writing this fic, but now that I got here… I want to make ((at least)) one more chapter once I figure out what exactly I want make happen in it.
> 
> Iiiiii never intended there to be this many feels :D This was just supposed to be a very feel-good fic, but. All this hurt found its way in. We’ll see how the situation is solved, I have no plan for it yet but a few good ideas.
> 
> Please let me know how you liked this chapter!


	3. Three

Jackson was so hopelessly lost, and completely over his head.

Jackson wasn't used to being confused in the matters of the heart. He was used to knowing what he wanted, and just going for it.

Before he had moved to the Kingdom, he had a girl back home, a beautiful and kind person he thought he could spend the rest of his life with. But then he had gotten the opportunity to take a leap of faith and move to the Kingdom and start as an apprentice for a glassblower, and he had taken the chance although there was no guarantee he would succeed. That meant that he had to leave her behind to be able to pursue his dreams, and he did. He had told himself that when he would succeed on his career he would go back for her, although they had broken up with no guarantees for one another. It had been a simple choice for what he had thought was a simple problem, and that’s what he had thought all matters of the heart would be like; easy enough to handle once you just were honest with yourself.

Jackson had been wrong. Life and love had been simple up until the point he had met Mark, who broke right through everything Jackson had known about how his life and his emotions worked.

The man had been a mystery, a kind but quiet person who had regarded him with interest, listening happily to what Jackson had to say. He had been simply beautiful, shining from inside out, his gorgeous facial features and proportional body combined with what Jackson had learned to know of his personality in the moments they had spent together was just… Mark simply blew Jackson away. That was simple enough. Jackson was interested in him as a person, was interested to know what mysteries lie under the surface, would definitely like to be a friend and  _ maybesomethingmore _ , but then there was the complicated part, which was basically everything that had been revealed once he had gotten Mark to laugh.

It was simple to like a girl next door, who was of similar status and had similar expectations in life, or a servant in the castle, who might at most be the third or fourth son of noble, but still of similar enough status to not be considered too high a leap. Jackson didn’t care for status, but a lot of people did, and it was simpler to not covet something that was above his class, when there was something equally as good to be found in the same class as he was.

There would be nothing to equal Mark anywhere.

And he couldn’t be more unreachable and off-limits to Jackson if he lived on the moon.

He was the Crown Prince of this Kingdom Jackson never intended to live more than a couple of years in. There were several major problems with that.

  1. Mark was of the highest possible status in the whole Kingdom, while Jackson was in the third lowest as an average city artesan, and it definitely would be frowned upon for him to try something when the class difference was so great.
  2. Mark was a prince - although he was apparently not forced to marry anyone he didn't want to, he was probably expected to marry someone of a fairly high status, good enough family background and probably also different body parts than what Jackson had.
  3. Mark was the Crown Prince, and his spouse would be expected to take part in leading the Kingdom, or at least be exemplary and good for the morale. Jackson wasn't even _from_ this Kingdom, and he really hadn't had an upbringing that would be any help if he would even dare to dream of holding such a position.
  4. Being the Crown Prince’s spouse would mean giving up many other things too, his career and his homeland at the very least. It would in any case mean leading a completely different life than he had wished for himself, ever.



Jackson didn't even count the fact that he hadn't had interest in a man before, and that he hadn't even known Mark for long at all. Those were pretty minor things compared to the major complications listed above.

Jackson was honest enough with himself to recognize the feeling of interest and affection felt for another person, and he did not find it hard to admit having a crush on the Crown Prince. It was just the fact that they had only spent a short moment together that made Jackson doubt the validity of the feelings of liking that he held for Mark. The doubt made it easier to explain what he knew from his feelings away, because it didn't make any sense to feel like this and as strongly as this so soon after just having met someone and not even having known them, really, for that long or that well. Because the doubt was there, Jackson could lie to himself, convince himself that these feelings would fade simply because it was silly for them to even exist.

What Jackson needed, was time.

  
  
  


What Mark needed, was patience.

For the first couple of weeks Mark was sure he simply needed some peace and quiet to get his thoughts sorted, and Jackson Wang would fall somewhere into the back of his mind. During Mark’s birthday celebrations it seemed like no one even talked about anything else than about the man who had made the Crown Prince laugh and gotten a kiss on the lips for it, so there was no way to get Jackson out of Mark’s mind anyway, as he was reminded of it constantly.

But there were some good news. Mark had been afraid there would be a lot of controversy and trouble from when he kissed the glassblower’s apprentice, but the Kingdom seemed to have taken it pretty well. Apparently the reason for giving that first kiss away had been seen as fair - it wasn’t for money, or because someone was of a high status enough, it was given to a common person simply for the good deed he had done. Jackson had woken a sparkle in Mark’s eyes that hadn’t been there for a long time, and when he smiled now, it reached it eyes. The Kingdom was overjoyed to see their delicate Crown Prince be happy again, and solving the fight for the first kiss on the side while getting the Prince’s happiness back was apparently perfect.

The problem was, Mark couldn’t honestly say that he was happy. He had his smile back, and he could truly enjoy life better now that he had met Jackson Wang and had him bring happiness into his life, but Mark felt empty in a way he hadn’t felt before. His mother’s death had been a gaping hole in his chest, but it had finally scarred over and it didn't feel so bad anymore. It still hurt if it was poked at, but he knew that to do good by his mother he had to live his life on with not only his head held up high, but also with a true smile on his lips. The loss of his mother was not the emptiness he felt in his chest now. There had been an empty space inside him that he had not realised he had had, before he had met Jackson Wang and spent an hour in the shine of his personality, filling the gaps that he had not known of. His heart had felt so full being with Jackson Wang, and now that their paths had separated again, the space that had now not always been empty ached inside him, making him hope for things that were not possible for him.

… Well, now he was just lying to himself. He was the Crown Prince, he could request for anyone's presence and anyone would be flattered for him to wish their companionship but… Mark was a coward. The moment in the main hall he had realised he wanted something more than friendship from Jackson Wang, he had decided that it was not something he could have.

Technically, he could just ask for Jackson's hand and be done with it, let the man decide if he wanted to be bound to the Crown Prince of the Kingdom and to all the duties and responsibilities that came with it after knowing Mark under a false pretense for barely an hour, but Mark was quite sure what his answer would be. Jackson Wang was a wonderfully honest man, he wouldn't marry Mark just because he was the Crown Prince and Jackson would get a lot of power, status and wealth by marrying into the royal family. That also meant that he would reject Mark without hesitation if being with him and the life that marrying the Crown Prince would bring wasn't what he wanted, and Mark was more scared of the rejection that he'd ever have thought. Wouldn't it be better to not know for sure that Jackson would reject him, and go on with his life like before? Why was there a small flicker of hope inside his chest, inside the empty space he had never known before, telling him that he should at least have the courage to try, that the minimal chance that he'd say yes would be worth the risk of heartbreak? Mark wasn't all that sure he'd be able to deal with the pain of it.

And anyway, wasn't it weird to get this attached so quick? Was it even possible to fall for someone's personality from just knowing them for a moment? Surely this was just a fleeting crush, simple admiration for the glassblower's honest and straightforward personality, and it'd fade into a warm memory in a couple of weeks or so.

It was not worth getting his heart broken over. He should remember the time in the brightness of Jackson's smile with happiness and be satisfied what he had gotten, instead of longing for something that wasn't even likely the other would want. If Mark simply had patience, this would blow over, and he'd be able to smile thinking back to the time he was honestly thinking about throwing everything away for a man he had known for barely an hour.

  
  
  


Jinyoung had both time and patience, but he was slowly running out of both of them.

The first week after The Kiss (as everyone in the Kingdom called it) had been hectic, people flocking in to their small glassware shop to see Jackson, to ask him about the Prince and to try and get interviews. Jinyoung had taken to watching the front desk so Jackson wouldn't be ambushed by the curious, and they decided to give a couple of interviews just to get the journalists to stop harassing them. The situation calmed down after a week, thankfully, as Jinyoung could clearly see the strain it put on Jackson to be asked all over and over again about the moment the Crown Prince had decided to play with his feelings for absolutely no reason.

Jackson, of course, put a brave face on, reciting the moment as many times as he had to, never going much into depth, glossing over the kiss like it hadn't been a stab to his heart. But Jinyoung knew Jackson. They hadn't known for a long time, only almost a year, but Jackson wore his heart on his sleeve and his facial expressions were pretty simple to read, so Jinyoung felt that he could tell what the other was feeling quite well in any given moment. Jinyoung saw during their trip to the castle that Jackson came to be interested in the servant they met on their roundabout way to the main hall, and as it was revealed that the servant hadn't been who they had thought he was… Well, it had obviously crushed Jackson who had wanted friendship and then some. The Kiss had been completely unnecessary at that point, Jackson had already been tangled up in his feelings and confused as hell.

Weeks went by, and although there was a curious person or journalist every now and then, because Jinyoung was manning the front desk and turning all of them away, Jackson didn't have to be reminded about the unfortunate event any more. But as time passed, it didn't seem like Jackson wasn't getting over The Kiss. He was mostly locked up in the workshop even between orders, working on some personal project of his that he wouldn't let Jinyoung see, but what Jinyoung could tell from the bits and pieces of carefully shaped and colored glass, wasn't going well enough at least in Jackson’s opinion. Jinyoung knew Jackson was very critical of the work he did, wanting perfection once he gave his all into a piece, but this seemed to be going to the extremes. He was making something really small and complicated, that Jinyoung could tell from the fragments he helped Jackson clean up at the end of each day. Jinyoung didn’t ask about it, because Jackson didn’t want him to. Jackson would come to him when he was ready.

Meanwhile Jackson made an effort to not make Jinyoung worry by putting on a strong face. He smiled and joked, trying to pretend that everything was back to normal and he was fine. He wasn't, and Jinyoung could see that all too well. When he thought no one was looking, Jackson's smile dropped, and there was a confused, vulnerable and hollow expression on his face that Jinyoung hated to watch.

A month and a half had passed by before Jackson finally came to Jinyoung. Jinyoung was working on an order of fine crystal glass chalices, checking that the six chalices were close enough in appearance to each other to pass as a set, when Jackson came to loiter around his work station. Jinyoung put his work down to give all his attention to Jackson, who was cradling something very small in his hands. After a moment of staring Jackson offering the object in his hands for his friend to see with a mix of emotions warring on his face. There was satisfaction and emptiness, as if the fact that he had finished this work should have brought him a fulfillment and closure, but it hadn't.

Jinyoung looked at the small thing Jackson was holding. There was a tiny bird in Jackson's hand, a glass wren of clear, silver and white glass, its tiny wings spread out as if it would take flight at any moment. The bird was so small and had so many details it was no wonder Jackson had failed so many times - Jinyoung was sure even their master had never crafted anything as small and skillful, yet Jackson had managed it with diligent work and dedication. The bird was made into a necklace, delicately fastened from its back to a cord of silver that had a small piece of black silk loosely wrapped around it to contrast the frail white of the wren. It was a perfect balance, and the skill and handicraft put into the work would make it worth a lot should they sell it. They could sell it to any lady of the court and secure their place as the glassblower to buy glass jewelry from.

But Jinyoung knew that the glass wren was not meant for a lady of the court, and they would not get it, no matter what they paid, because it was meant for someone else. Someone special.

To Jinyoung's surprise though, Jackson handed the glass wren over to him, telling him to put it on sale “or whatever”.

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asked carefully, looking at the delicate glass wren that was worth more than its weight in gold for its beauty, and even more for the sentimental value.

Jackson's stance was defensive, his eyes had a bit of a glare to them as if goading Jinyoung to elaborate what he was insinuating. “Yes, it's not like I'll have any use for it.”

Jackson walked away and pretended not to care, but Jinyoung knew him better. And Jinyoung was a good friend, so instead of putting the glass wren on sale like he was supposed to, Jinyoung hid it in one of the front desk cupboards, hopeful that one day Jackson would change his mind.

He was being more optimistic than was typical of him, and it really didn't suit him, but Jinyoung kind of wanted to believe in fairytale endings, if just for Jackson's sake.

  
  
  


Youngjae had allowed for the situation more time and patience than he should have.

It had been bad enough to watch His Highness wallow in sadness for years after Her Majesty's death, and now that His Highness had finally moved on from that sorrow, Youngjae was not about to watch him pining after some glassblower's apprentice for years to come, when there was a simple enough solution to the problem. Youngjae had watched the situation for more than a month now, and he was sure by now that His Highness’ interest in this man he had only met for an hour wouldn't die that easily. Youngjae knew the Prince would not do anything about the situation, too caught up in the fear of more pain and loss to dare to take the necessary risks, so Youngjae would take action in his stead, anticipating his needs like a good steward should. The least Youngjae could do was to find out whether the object of His Highness’ unadmitted affections shared this predicament, and then he'd know if there were any other steps he could take to bring his Prince the happiness he really deserved because of everything he had suffered.

It was easy for Youngjae to deviate from his usual habits and choose to go shopping in the common artisan’s district instead of the royal one the castle staff usually went to. After that it was a simple enough task to find the now famous glassblower’s shop and enter with a carefully drafted excuse and plan.

“Welcome to Jinyoung Park Glassblowers! How can I help you?” The man behind the counter addressed him politely. Youngjae ran his eyes carefully over his politely smiling, but otherwise blank face. He quickly came to the conclusion that this wasn't the Jackson Wang from the newspaper paintings, so this had to be Park Jinyoung instead. Perfect.

Youngjae folded his hands in front of himself and gave a graceful, shallow bow. “Good day, my name is Choi Youngjae. Would you perhaps be Park Jinyoung, the younger?”

There was a slight twitch in the corner of the man’s lips as he carefully studied Youngjae, apprehension clear in his body language and tone of voice. “Yes..?”

Youngjae only let his smile stretch wider and more honest, wanting to appear as friendly and inconspicuous as possible. “That is great. Would you step outside and walk with me for a moment so that we may speak in private?”

It seemed that Youngjae's smile didn't work, because the frown on Jinyoung's face grew only more pronounced. “I'm sorry, we don't give interviews anymore. If you’re not here to buy anything, I must kindly ask you to leave.”

Youngjae blinked in confusion as the words sank in, before bursting into a high laugh. This Jinyoung person really was something, so ready to protect even when there was nothing to worry about. Youngjae covered his mouth with a hand and quickly regained control of himself, knowing his smile was on full power now. Jinyoung looked only more bewildered and defensive because of Youngjae's reaction.

“I am not a journalist nor am I someone who seeks to sate their curiosity for their own purposes. I am the high steward to the Crown Prince, and if this conversation goes like I hope it will, I will be placing an order with you. But first, I would like to talk about His Highness and Jackson Wang, in private.”

Jinyoung's eyes widened and he drew his lips into a thin line, flicking his eyes over Youngjae's frame as if he could verify from that that Youngjae was who he said he was. Youngjae sighed, taking out the silver necklace that he always wore underneath his clothes for situations like this, showing it to Jinyoung. The expensive material and the fact that it had the Crown Prince’s seal detailed to it with great craftsmanship made it clear that this was not something anyone of not considerable wealth could buy, and any noble that could afford something like it would wear their own seal.

“Is this enough to prove that I am who I say I am, or do we first take a trip to the castle so someone there can confirm my identity?”

Jinyoung seemed to be studying his face closely, as if to read a lie from his expression, but there was none to be found. Youngjae was still smiling, and he saw from Jinyoung's body language that he was giving in, willing to listen what Youngjae would say.

“Fine, I believe you. I'll close the shop for a moment, let's talk.”

  
  
  


It didn’t take more than a quick talk for Jinyoung and Youngjae to agree that their friends were idiots. Both were so obviously suffering because what they thought to be unrequited feelings, but considering that the both of them had these feelings for one another, it wasn’t unrequited at all, only unfortunate.

Now that that was cleared, their concern was to come up with a plan that would help bring the two of them to realise each other’s feelings, so that the Prince and Jackson could make the decision about whether or not their relationship would work from an informed standpoint. The decision the Prince and Jackson had both apparently made to give up on any chance they would have at love was made with the wrong assumptions, and that was no way to bring either of them happiness.

Their plan was simple enough. It involved nothing more than to just make the two of them meet again, and hope that after being reminded of the other person, they would want to give the thought of happiness together a second thought and try. Jinyoung was kind of sceptical about whether it would work or not, or if there was even any real chance for the Crown Prince and a glassblower’s apprentice to be together in real life, but as Youngjae said, it was not their place to decide. What they were doing was only giving the two lovebirds a shove, they would not be the ones to decide whether the movement would go on or stop.

And there were a lot of things that could go wrong with their plan. It hinged on a lot of good timing and on the understanding they thought they had about their respective friends. But all they could do, was to try. If they could bring some solace or finality to the situation, it was worth the trouble.

  
  
  


There was no reason for Mark to be suspicious when Youngjae asked to join his entourage for a charity event Mark was doing at an orphanage in the more poor districts. Youngjae liked to join him at events like these every now and then, the cheerful boy enjoying the short getaway from his castle duties and Youngjae was good with the kids who were so happy anyone would pay attention to them. There was no reason for Mark to refuse Youngjae’s request, so he didn’t.

It was also not unheard of that Youngjae would arrange to take care of some of his chores on the way, doing pick-ups for small wares ordered for the royal quarters just to get the items a day or so earlier than what the craftsmen could deliver them to the castle. Youngjae liked to inspect the items himself before accepting them. Many people underestimated Youngjae, but although he was polite and tactful, and cheerful if met in a more informal situation, Youngjae took his job seriously and he possessed more intelligence than many would expect from a “mere” servant, although the position Youngjae had in the castle was pretty much as high as it could get for someone who wasn’t a noble by birth. It wasn’t usual that commoners were allowed as close to the royal family as Youngjae was, but Mark had liked Youngjae from the first time he had seen the small, happily smiling pageboy, and he had simply asked for the boy to be moved into his servitude.

Mark usually got what he asked. It was sometimes a bother, because he had to be careful with his words, but on the other hand, it was undeniably handy and flattering.

But the point was, Youngjae was smart. He arranged his pick-up schedules so that he could use Mark’s schedules to his benefit. Mark appreciated that, and he encouraged it, because it meant Youngae was cunning enough to be of more use for Mark than most would suspect.

Unfortunately, it also meant that Youngjae could use his smarts against Mark’s when he thought it was in his liege’s best interests. Mark wasn’t sure if he always appreciated that.

So really, it was Mark’s own fault he hadn’t paid attention to the instructions Youngjae had given his carriage driver, because he did know Youngjae could be devious at times. When they stopped in some of the artisans’ districts, Mark looked up from the book he was reading to look out of the window to see what they had stopped for this time, he was too late to prevent any of this from happening. The only thing he could do was to stare at Youngjae accusingly, annoyed by his friend’s betrayal. Youngjae knew more than well about Mark’s struggles, the steward was really too smart for his own good, but for him to do something like this… It was borderline cruel.

Youngjae countered his accusing stare with a completely innocent expression, as if he didn’t know what he was doing. Mark narrowed his eyes.

“Why such a stare, Your Highness? We’re simply picking up an order I placed with one of the rising names in the art, just to get the best quality of course~”

Mark was going to have to have a stern talk with Youngjae when they got back to the castle. Jaebum would never have put Mark into this situation. If Jaebum knew, they wouldn’t be here.

But for now, there was nothing Mark could do, unless he wanted to make a show, and that was not something he was ready to do at this age and expected maturity. Mark huffed and focused back on his book, trying to ignore the way his heartbeat sped up and his fingers were shaking as he turned a new page. He was hoping for things he shouldn’t again, of course he was. There was the slightest chance he could see Jackson’s face again if he looked up and stared through the windows into the shop, but he knew it was better if he didn’t. Mark kept his eyes fixed on the book, although he was unable to read the words with his blood rushing in his ears as he was suddenly hyper aware about the sounds of the street around them. He tried not to, but his ears were searching for Jackson’s voice, as if he could hear him from inside the store they were parked next to.

They would get their order and they would be on their way. The chance that it would be Jackson who would be delivering the order to them was small, and even if he did then… then nothing. Nothing special would happen, Jackson would probably recognize him and greet him, and Mark would smile at him like he should and maybe they would do a couple of lines of polite small talk, but then Youngjae and Mark would be on their way.

It was a small chance anyway, not likely to happen at all, so there was nothing to get this nervous about. Mark just couldn’t help it, his whole body tense as he waited for something to happen.

  
  
  


There was no reason for Jackson to be suspicious when Jinyoung asked him to take an order outside as the customer had come to pick it up. It was quite normal for nobles and other better folk to come and pick up their orders with carriages, and it was quite handy for Jinyoung and Jackson when that happened, because it meant that it was one less order they had to load on their cart and push on the horrible cobblestone roads up to god knows what district while trying to balance the glassware and not break anything. Jackson took the delicate water carafe Jinyoung had just finished a couple of hours ago for the order and told Jinyoung unnecessarily that he’d be right back.

Considering the amount of rich customers they had gotten after the Crown Prince had favoured their works, Jackson had gotten used to seeing fancy carriages parked in front of their shop door, waiting for their orders to be carried out for them so they would not have to step out of their carriages to take the couple of steps into the shop and back out again. The carriage right outside their step this time was as fancy as any of the previous ones, but Jackson didn’t really pay attention to the details of it, as there were probably dozens like it in the city. He walked over to the door, not taking the steps that would have brought him up to its level as the nobles liked to see the commoners on the ground instead of dirtying their impeccably clean carriages with their lowly shoes.

Yep, Jackson was kind of bitter. After the weeks and weeks of suddenly having way more nobles as their customers, Jackson had decided he liked the merchants they had mainly served before more.

The door of the carriage was opened immediately after he knocked, and a man with a wide smile and crescent eyes looked down to greet Jackson. Jackson wasn’t going to risk guessing his rank, so he bowed ninety degrees before addressing the man with the friendly smile.

“Good day sir, I have your order from Jinyoung Park Glassblower’s. One water carafe with a water bird theme, sir, paid beforehand. Thank you for your patronage.”

Jackson handed the carafe over to the extended hands and he was thanked in a melodical, bright voice. An honest smile spread on Jackson’s face. He was glad that for a change the noble they had made their art for didn’t seem like a complete douche.

  
  
  


It wasn’t. It couldn’t be. It shouldn't be.

But it was.

Thank the gods.

Damn it all.

Mark had resolutely not looked up when Youngjae opened the carriage door, determined not to be disappointed when it wasn’t Jackson who would be giving Youngjae his order, but it would be someone else instead. Even if it would be Jackson, it was better Mark didn’t know.

Mark was a coward.

But when he heard that voice, that too familiar voice considering he hadn’t listened to it for a very long time and that had been almost two months ago, his insubordinate eyes snapped up from the book to stare at the smiling artisan by the door of the royal carriage. Mark couldn’t even understand the words that were being said, so focused was he on drinking in everything about Jackson’s appearance. He could only see Jackson’s top half from where the glassblower’s apprentice was standing on the ground next to the high carriage. His hair was still black, and it got into his eyes. He was in a messy, too big off-white shirt, which sleeves were turned up above his elbows probably to not get into his way when he was working. He wore a leather apron on top of his shirt, and it was littered with burn marks from the tools he worked every day with. There was soot on his shirt, his arms and a small smudge on the side of his cheek. Jackson was dirty, and probably sweaty too, his clothes casual and fitting for a person of low class.

Mark thought he was perfect.

Then Youngjae said something, and one of those luminous smiles that Mark had missed so much spread on Jackson’s face, and Mark felt physical pain from the not physical but social distance that was between him and that wonderful person he wanted to be much closer to. He wanted that smile to be directed at him, but Mark couldn’t bring himself to move or to say anything, frozen in place by the tsunami of feelings that hit him the moment he heard Jackson’s voice again and saw him standing there, so close.

Jackson had handed Youngjae his order, and he was bowing again, ready to leave, to walk away from Mark again if Mark didn’t do something to catch his attention. Mark’s heart was beating heavily in his chest, adrenaline running in his veins, but he couldn’t move. Youngjae was turning towards him with the glass object he had gotten from Jackson, and Jackson had taken hold of the door, ready to close it, and Mark still couldn’t move, couldn’t get a word out of his mouth although it had opened slightly to draw a shaky breath for just that.

He would lose his chance.

Mark’s fingers twitched, and the book he was holding slipped from his hands to fall onto the floor of the carriage with a loud thud.

  
  
  


Jackson was just about to close the carriage door, when there was a sound of something heavy dropping on the floor, and his curiosity got him to glance inside the carriage behind the man sitting by the door to see what had happened.

He hadn’t expected to lock gazes with the Crown Prince of the Kingdom, the man he had tried to stop longing for for weeks now.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, locked in their own world. Jackson felt his skin tingle and his heartbeat speeding in his chest because of being the object of Mark’s stare now, after already being resolved to try and not think about the other ever again if he could manage. Jackson was weak when it came to Mark. He could just about make out Mark's small frame and dark eyes in the darkness of the carriage. There was clear recognition in those black eyes, and similar surprise as Jackson had about the situation they would meet on chance in. Though, it was probably not because of chance at all, but because Jinyoung was a bad and cruel person and the best friend Jackson could ever hope for. There was some exhaustion in Mark’s eyes and frame that Jackson could even see from where he was standing, but also some kind of relief that Jackson didn’t want to interpret as he would probably get his hopes up for nothing.

Jackson had to do something.

He tore his eyes away from Mark, excusing himself and telling them to wait even though that was probably absurd and against every etiquette. Jackson didn’t care, there was something he needed to do, and that required for them to wait.

Jinyoung didn’t look surprised at all when Jackson barged back into the shop with wild eyes and a ragged breath, only stopping to stand by the counter Jinyoung was working at. Instead of looking worried or asking what was wrong, Jinyoung just set some tools he was working with away and looked at Jackson expectantly.

“Did you sell the glass wren?” Jackson blurted, his heart doing weird painful things in his chest and he just hoped the gods were on his side and no one had wanted to buy the necklace he had worked his ass off to create as a way to distract himself, even though it was Mark he thought of when he had tried to shape the small wings of the bird again and again into the tiny, delicate shape. When the glass sculpture had finally been good enough, Jackson had felt that the first step of moving on from the hopeless thing he felt for the Prince was to give his masterpiece up, so it wouldn’t remind him of what he couldn’t have.

Jackson hadn’t even dreamed he would ever have the chance to actually give it to Mark, but now that it had come, he  _ needed _ to give it to him no matter how stupid it probably was.

“I never put it on sale.”

Jinyoung reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a small navy blue jewelry pouch, handing it over to Jackson, and Jackson thought he had never felt such immense amount of thankfulness as he was feeling for his friend right now. His throat swelled with the emotion and he tried to swallow as he accepted the jewelry pouch Jinyoung handed him. He didn’t need to check inside.

He didn’t know how else to express his thankfulness but to grab Jinyoung’s hand and squeeze it hard, forcing a strangled ‘thank you’ out of his throat before running back out to the carriage that held the man that was as unreachable for Jackson as the stars, but that he tried to reach out to touch anyway even as he knew he could never succeed.

  
  
  


There was no way for Youngjae to know beforehand what would happen when they would bring Jackson Wang and His Highness to meet again.

For a moment it had seemed that although everything had gone perfectly, His Highness had agreed to take Youngjae with him and allowed for them to stop on the way to the orphanage, and Jackson had been the one bringing the carafe to the car, that Jackson would not notice His Highness in the carriage and His Highness would not say anything to get his attention, and all the effort Youngjae and Jinyoung had put into planning and timing this moment would have been in vain.

Then His Highness dropped his book, and Youngjae set the carafe down on the seat to pick it up to hand it to his liege again, when he noticed that the glassblower and the Prince were staring at each other, painful longing and relieved surprise written clearly on both of their faces, and Youngjae didn’t say anything, trying to assimilate the wall to not break the fragile moment.

Suddenly Jackson Wang ran off, and Youngjae was confused, but they were told to wait and although His Highness seemed to snap out of his daze, he made no indication that they should leave. Youngjae glanced carefully his way, trying to evaluate how his liege was feeling.

There was a mix of emotions warring on the Prince’s face. Youngjae was good at reading people, and he could read confusion, sadness, longing, wanting, hope and fear on His Highness’ face even as the Prince clearly tried to school it to indifference as to not reveal too much of his thoughts, like he had always been taught to do. Youngjae wanted to reach out and reassure his friend and liege, but he knew that his emotional state was delicate now and his pride hung in balance, so Youngjae didn’t move or speak, being the good friend and servant he was by giving the Prince the space he needed.

Jackson Wang was back in just a moment, his breath heavy from apparently running, and there was a shine in his eyes that was somehow desperate, but happy at the same time.

“Could you give this to M-- um. His Highness, please?” There was a slight tremor to Jackson’s voice that betrayed his strong feelings, and his slip-up didn’t go unnoticed by Youngjae. He was offering up for Youngjae a blue jewelry pouch.

Youngjae had to glance to his liege, as he could not do such a favor without acceptance from His Highness. The Prince nodded, his expression now more blank than it had been just a moment ago, but he was biting his lip slightly, so Youngjae could tell he was feeling nervous.

With the permission of his liege, Youngjae reached out a hand to take the velvet pouch from Jackson Wang, handing it carefully over to its intended recipient.

“Thank you, and have a nice day!” The glassblower called out before closing the door of the carriage, not waiting to see how His Highness would react to his gift.

On His Highness’ order the carriage started moving again towards their intended destination. Youngjae did not turn his face to face His Highness, being polite and giving him his privacy so he could decide what he wanted to do with the gift without the pressure of Youngjae staring at it expectantly. Youngjae however did need to watch how his liege would react to whatever Jackson Wang had gifted him, so he kept an eye on him subtly.

The Prince opened the strings of the pouch carefully, with more tenderness than Youngjae had seen him display towards any of his possessions in the years he had known him. A stylish necklace with a tiny glass figurine of a small bird fell out of the pouch into His Highness’ palm, and Youngjae could hear a sigh of appreciation escape the Prince’s lips as he studied the details Youngjae couldn’t see from where he was sitting and not-looking. His Highness’ long fingers were tracing over the features of the bird, appreciating the skill probably required for crafting such a small object, and Youngjae could see the love and tenderness poured into the simple touch. 

Youngjae could hear the way his friend’s and liege’s breath was shaking as he admired the glass artwork, and it was better for Youngjae to turn his face completely away to look out of the window so he would not be tempted to witness the Prince’s tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given up trying to control the length of this fic :D I will update this whenever I need a break from Playhouse, and this will end when I feel like it. Now I’m thinking maybe 5-6 chapters, but we’ll see…
> 
> The glass wren is a reference to a book series I really used to love when I was younger, if someone recognized the reference I applaud you on the choice of books you’ve read! It has no further symbolic referring to the book, it’s just a detail~
> 
> Yay for Youngjae! Some of you were missing him before, so here he is, and he got to be a point of view character too! This is my first time writing Youngjae’s point of view. Any weirdness in his character may be attributed to the fact that he’s the high steward to the Crown Prince instead of a singer in a kpop group :D
> 
> Let me know how you liked this chapter!


	4. Four

From that day on, the Prince always wore the glass wren necklace.

He had a ton of other necklaces too, but suddenly it was like they didn’t exist, because whenever Bambam would set some out to go with the outfit he recommended for the Crown Prince for that day, His Highness didn’t spare them even a second look. Eventually Bambam gave up, and only started offering him scarves sometimes, because those he still wore. Youngjae saw that the guard-slash-stylist was frustrated, but he wouldn’t even try to change the Prince’s mind, knowing what the delicate glass wren necklace meant to him.

The court, of course, became curious about the necklace they saw their adored Prince wear every time a necklace was visible on his neck, but when they tried to inquire about it, the servant staff would say they didn’t know, which for once was true, because besides Youngjae, nobody but the Prince knew of the glass wren’s origin. Youngjae had almost told Bambam when the younger had complained about it for the hundredth time, but he knew telling Bambam meant telling Yugyeom, and the two of them just sometimes let secrets slip on accident, so Youngjae didn’t trust them with this information. So there wasn't a servant the nobles could go to to find out where the glass wren was acquired from, not that they knew that, and they kept trying. A couple of bolder nobles asked the Crown Prince about the glass wren, but the Prince only smiled and told them it was an anonymous gift. It was a white lie.

Despite this, the court drew their own conclusions. Even without verification, they started to gossip that the glass wren was a gift from the glassblower that the Crown Prince had favored, and there was nothing that could be done to stop that rumour from going around.

But what was important, was that it did seem that seeing Jackson Wang, even shortly, had been good for the Prince. He was still a tad melancholic, but he seemed to get strength from touching the glass wren hanging around his neck, tracing over it’s tiny beak and delicate wings. It still hadn’t spurred the Crown Prince to  _ do something _ about his obvious crush on the glassblower, but it was still progress. And Youngjae would do whatever was necessary to get the Prince to see how he could actually get what he longed for and deserved to have. From what Youngjae had heard from Park Jinyoung when they had talked, and the reaction of Jackson Wang when he had noticed His Highness in the carriage, it didn’t seem like the feelings weren’t returned. But of course, it was more difficult for a glassblower to seek out a Prince than for the Prince to seek out a glassblower, so Youngjae decided Prince Mark needed another shove.

“Permission to speak freely, Your Highness.” Youngjae asked one night, just after he had helped Prince Mark with his evening routine and the Prince had settled into his enormous bed, propped up on pillows laying against the headboard, probably planning to read a book before he slept.

His Highness looked up, surprised, blinking a couple of times before a friendly smile slid on his face. “You know you don’t need to address me so formally when it’s just the two of us, Youngjae. Please, go on.”

“Very well. I think you should write him a letter.”

Youngjae didn’t have to elaborate whom he was talking about. Mark’s eyes widened, and he looked at his head steward, flabbergasted at perhaps the boldness Youngjae was displaying, or the nature of his suggestion, but Youngjae stood his ground. He hadn’t known Mark for years like the others had, but in the time they had known, he had learned to know him well, and he knew Mark would not punish him for speaking out of his place even if he would deem it rude. And he probably wouldn’t.

And he didn’t. The smile slipped from his face, turning into an uncertain expression where he was biting his lip, his eyes sad.

“Youngjae… It’s not something I can do, you know there’s no discretion about whom I mail to, the servants will talk. I have already made his life more difficult with the rumours that are going on with just the simple act of favouring his work, not to even mention the kiss... I don’t want to inconvenience him more than I already have.”

Youngjae hesitated for a moment, but they were already in an intimate discussion that was out of the bounds of what their relationship was on paper, so making a gesture that would bring Mark comfort was worth breaking the etiquette and everything he was taught. He sat down on Mark’s bed, clasping the hands Mark held in his lap over the blanket gently in his own, an earnest look in his eyes. Mark’s hands were shaking a little.

“I’m not suggesting you send them as the Crown Prince of the Kingdom. If you write the letter and give it to me, I will put it into an envelope the staff uses and put it into my mail. It will not be so suspicious, a head steward mailing an artisan his Prince is known to favour, and he can answer to you by sending the letter to me. It'd be perfectly discreet.” Youngjae squeezed Mark’s cold fingers in a reassuring gesture. “It is perhaps not my place to say, but I have the feeling he would like to talk to you too, Mark. But you will have to take the first step, because he can’t take it.”

Mark removed one hand from Youngjae’s clutch to touch the glass wren he only took off right before he slept and thus was still wearing, finding strength in its smooth surface like Youngjae had seen him do so many times these past weeks.

“You are being bold… But thank you, Youngjae. You are a good friend. I will consider it.” Mark stated, but the look in his eyes told Youngjae that he had already decided, and this was as good as a yes. But Youngjae was a good friend and a good servant, so he smiled, nodded, and backed off, getting up from the bed to stand at its side, ready to be excused, but not before he said the last, important thing.

“Should you happen to write a letter you would like me to send, please place it into the drawer for your necklaces, or give it to me directly.” Besides the Crown Prince, Youngjae and Bambam were the only ones with access into the drawer, and Bambam hadn’t bothered to look its way for a week now in his frustration about the Prince’s stubbornness at wearing nothing but the glass wren around his neck. It was of course for the best if Youngjae could collect and hand off the letters himself, but even if Bambam happened to check on the necklaces and find a letter, Youngjae could bully him into silence, if needed.

The Prince gave him a crooked smile, allowing Youngjae’s insolence likely only because he favored him, but Youngjae was okay with exploiting that, if it meant he could make his Prince happier.

It was already the next morning that Youngjae found a carefully folded, sealed letter in the Crown Prince’s jewellery drawer. The Prince had not used his personal seal in what was a wise move, as the generic Royal Castle seal might be also used by a servant like Youngjae on official, discreet business. Youngjae’s curiosity was great, but he would not break the trust placed in him, and it was crucial that the letter reached Jackson Wang with an unbroken seal. They had to be given whatever privacy was possible.

Youngjae would do whatever he could to provide them that.

  
  
  


When there was nothing, no message, no visit, no word from the Prince in the days after Youngjae's and Jinyoung's scheme had played out, and the hopeful sparkle in Jackson's eyes dimmed with every day that passed, Jinyoung was ready to march up to the castle and give the damned Prince a piece of his mind, and probably get thrown into the dungeons for it. It was painful to watch Jackson's resigned sadness that the foreign boy tried so hard to hide under a fake smile and hollow laugh, that Jinyoung felt compelled to the pretend he believed the lie of it; that Jackson would be okay with the situation ending like this.

Then there started to come rumours from the castle. Apparently there was a necklace depicting a small bird that the Prince wore frequently, and several higher nobles sent page boys to ask if it was theirs, and if they could get one in the likeness of it. Jinyoung was quick to realise that it hadn't been revealed to the court that Jackson was the one who had made the glass wren, and that it was probably best that way that the nobles and the public didn’t know for sure that Jackson had given the Prince an unwarranted, expensive gift, with no acceptable or proper reason as to why. Thus it was wise for Jinyoung to keep that fact a secret, and he did.

It was clear that the court still suspected that it was them who made it, since more letters and page boys kept coming. Jinyoung's patented answer was that Jinyoung Park Glassblower's was not accountable for creating the glass bird, which wasn't a total lie, since Jackson had made it in his free time. They still got a lot of orders to make something in the likeness of it, and although Jackson refused to even try to do something exactly like it, he was happy to complete simpler necklaces depicting different animals or white bird themed other things. The important thing was, once Jackson heard the Prince wore his necklace every day, his eyes lit up in hope, and his happiness as he hummed while working was real. It tamed down into a hopeful, longing spark in a couple of days, but at least Jackson knew he wasn't completely rejected, although it didn't mean that his feelings would be returned.

Business was good, and more orders kept coming, whether it was via mail, page boy or personal visit. Jinyoung was able to buy them upgrades to some of the tools they had hoped to replace for a time now, and he made sure to treat Jackson with meat at least once a week, hoping to do something for his mood.

But one day, a letter arrived that stood out from all of the others they received every day. Not by much, it was a regular brown envelope used by those that weren't of a high enough status to warrant an envelope made of better paper and usually embellished with their family crest. They got a lot of brown envelopes, as the nobles and royals preferred sending page boys over letters, so that wasn't the thing that stood out from the other letters.

The thing that stood out, was the sender’s address on the backside of the letter, “Choi Youngjae, Head Steward to the Crown Prince, Royal Castle.”

Jinyoung had a good idea about what to expect when he opened the envelope carefully with a letter knife, so when he found a letter made of a much fancier paper than what the envelope would have indicated, sealed with the Royal Family’s general seal and with “Jackson” written in a round cursive on the outside of it, Jinyoung was already halfway down the hall to the workshop where Jackson was working.

“Jackson, there's a letter for you.” Jinyoung called out when he turned the corner and found Jackson sorting pieces of colored glass on his workbench.

“Oh, from my parents?” Jackson smiled brightly. He got mail a couple of times a month from his parents, and he was excited each time it happened.

But no, this was better. Jinyoung shook his head and Jackson gave a small pout before Jinyoung could even answer.

“Nope, it's from a secret admirer from the castle~” He teased, handing over the sealed letter.

Jackson looked confused for just a moment, looking from the letter to Jinyoung and back again a couple of times, before what his friend implied dawned on him. Jinyoung chuckled, genuinely happy seeing Jackson's blush and the silly smile he couldn't help as it spread on his face. It was adorable.

But Jackson definitely needed some privacy, so Jinyoung turned to leave.

“I'll leave you to it, let me know if you need to send a letter back, I have the return address~”

  
  
  


After Jinyoung left, Jackson just stood there, staring at the sealed letter in his suddenly shaky hands.

Jackson’s hands didn't shake. He was a glassblower, and he was good at his art. That required having a steady hand when he was working, and Jackson's hands never faltered, or trembled, or shook.

But they were definitely shaking now.

His heart was beating loud and hard in his chest, screaming at him that it was Mark, Mark had sent him a letter, he wasn’t ignored after all, but he tried to calm it down. It wasn’t sure that it was Mark after all, and even if it was, it could be him telling Jackson that he couldn’t accept the glass wren (and Jackson’s feelings), or something. Jackson really should know better than to get his hopes up, but his heart wouldn’t listen.

He broke the seal carefully, handling the letter as if it was made of the most delicate glass, like it would break if he held it too tightly or if he unfolded it too quickly.

Unlike the round and bold script on top of the letter, the lettering inside was delicate and thin, a practiced, noble cursive. Jackson’s heart wouldn’t slow down at all as he read over the beautifully written words.

>  
> 
> _ Hello, _
> 
> _ I hope this letter finds you well. _
> 
> _ This is my 18th attempt at writing this letter for you. I can’t seem to get the wording right, but at least I am warm in the fire I have kept burning with the letters I have already torn. _
> 
> _ I find myself unable to find the words I would like to say to you, although my whole upbringing has been to make me eloquent and able to answer any query or situation with perfectly chosen words. _
> 
> _ Nothing in my upbringing prepared me for writing a letter for you. _
> 
> _ But I know I want to express thankfulness for the necklace you gave me last time. It is a masterpiece. I truly treasure it. _
> 
> _ I hope you can forgive me for I lying to you by omission. If you can forgive me and are still interested in talking to me, I would like to exchange letters with you. Would this be amenable to you? I know that such correspondence would be weird and unexpected, considering our different positions, but I find that I would still like to get to know you better. _
> 
> _ On my free time I like to read, and wander in the palace gardens. My favourite place to read is on the windowsill in my quarters, where I can also see the gardens and enjoy the warmth of the sun or the sound of rain hitting the glass. When I was younger, I used to run in the gardens, climb the trees and do trick jumps from the ledges, but my father has since forbidden that in the fear that I hurt myself. _
> 
> _ What do you like to do when you are not working? _
> 
> _ Hoping to get an answer from you soon, _
> 
>  

There was no name written underneath. The only signature on the paper was a tiny drawing of a bird, spreading out his wings just like the glass wren Jackson had made for Mark.

Jackson drew a slow, shuddering breath.

And then he couldn’t control his glee anymore, letting out a joyful high squeal as he held the letter against his chest gently, feeling unbelievably happy.

  
  
  


Mark checked his jewellery box more often than he wanted to admit, and every time Youngjae entered a room he was in, he would look at his friend hopefully until the head steward would shake his head, indicating that there was no secret mail for Mark yet.

It had only been a day. Mark was being horribly impatient.

But no matter how many times he told himself that he had to put it to the back of his mind for now, that he had to focus on his princely duties, he couldn’t help but feel anxious and unable to relax or concentrate the whole day. What if Jackson wouldn’t answer? Would he leave Mark waiting for days, like he had waited for Mark for weeks? What if Jackson couldn’t forgive him?

His low point during the day was when his father noticed he wasn’t listening during a council meeting, and had to cough and give him a stern look before Mark realised one of the council members had addressed a question to him. Mark hadn’t felt so ashamed in a long time. He hadn’t been listening as he was trying to remember the exact wording he used on the letter, wondering if he worded something weird and offended Jackson in some way.

It was a mercy that later that evening Youngjae slipped Mark a simple brown envelope with his head steward’s name and address written on the top, and Mark wouldn’t have to endure more days of torture like this. Thankfully Youngjae had had the insight to wait for Mark to be mostly finished with his meal, because once he got the letter into his hands, he couldn’t care less for the food.

“Is it from him?” Mark asked, careful to keep his voice from trembling and his hands steady.

“I sure hope so Your Highness, because it is sent to me by Park Jinyoung, and there is no other reason for him to send me mail than to deliver a response to the letter Your Highness sent.” Youngjae was being overly formal although it was just the two of them, but Mark couldn’t bring himself to waste time on demanding that his friend would address him in the way he preferred. Mark took the beautifully crafted letter opener Youngjae handed to him, carefully opening one side of the envelope to slide out a plain paper, folded and sealed with a simple seal the glassblower’s shop probably used, as it only read JYP in tall letters. Mark broke the seal, biting his full bottom lip a little as he unfolded the paper, hoping to dear god that the answer was from Jackson, and not from Park Jinyoung the younger, telling Mark to back off or else.

The paper was smudged with ink, and the script was messy, but it was definitely from Jackson. No one else would start a letter like this.

>  
> 
> _ OH MY GODS IT’S YOU! You sent me a letter!!! _
> 
> _ I mean, hello. I’m fine, thanks for asking. How about you? _
> 
> _ Thank you. For writing the letter, even though it's awkward and weird. I'm happy to hear from you, and really, don't worry about the not-telling-your-identity thing, I get why you did it. And I'm glad you did it, because otherwise I wouldn't have had the chance to get to know you even just a little :) I hope you don't mind that I forget at times who you really are and just think of the person I met in the halls :) it's good I think, because it might be awkward if I think about who you actually are. I wanted to know you as a person before I knew that, and I still want to learn to know you, disregarding your name and title. _
> 
> _ My friend told me to not write any names or titles in these letters, just in case. I agreed because you didn't either. Well, except for my name on the back of the letter, but I don't think that was you, the script was different. Anyway… _
> 
> _ I'm glad you like the necklace! It was made for you, but I didn't think there'd be a chance for me to give it to you. I think I'll call you Baby Bird after the necklace, because I can't use your name in these letters~ _
> 
> _ Ooh trick jumps sounds really cool! I used to be a fencer before I came here, so I have a few tricks in my sleeve as well ;) I will show you next time I see you! _
> 
> _ In my free time I like to play sports with the other guys in the neighborhood. My favourite is basketball. _
> 
> _ Talk to you later, Baby Bird! _
> 
>  

Instead of a signature, Jackson had for some reason Mark couldn’t comprehend signed his letter with a small, three pronged crown. Mark had no idea why Jackson would refer to himself with a crown, especially considering that he was sending the letter to someone who  _ actually _ had to wear a crown every day.

They continued to exchange letters every other day. Mark found out Jackson used the crown as a signature because his last name, Wang, meant king. He also found out Jackson disliked spicy food, loved cheese, and called everyone by silly nicknames. They started to use two-letter acronyms for the other people in their lives to be able to talk about them. Mark had hoped that after starting to use the acronyms Jackson would stop calling him Baby Bird, but Jackson refused to. The glassblower claimed it was cute. Mark said it was degrading, and Jackson said that degrading is basically a fancy word for cute, and resumed to use the nickname. Secretly Mark was getting fond of the name, but he wouldn’t admit that.

As Mark kept sharing more of his daily life via his letters to Jackson, he found himself wanting more and more to just  _ show _ these things to Jackson. No words he chose would do the beauty of his flowering garden justice, nor explain the mischief Yugyeom and Bambam indulged him with when it was least inappropriate, or be able to really describe the way the city beneath the castle looked during sunset.

In a moment of weakness, he voiced this tragedy to Youngjae, and his trusted servant and dear friend immediately latched on to the words like Mark had implied he should fulfill his impossible wish, or like he had been waiting for it.

“It's not impossible, Your Highness. I can arrange it. If both Park Jinyoung and Jackson Wang come to the castle bringing a delivery to my name, it won't be suspicious at all, and if we dress them then in your guard uniforms, no one will wonder why they are in your company. Of course it’ll still be best to spend time in some part of the castle that is not frequented by people, such as your gardens, but it could work out, if you so wish, Your Highness.”

Mark blinked at Youngjae, surprised by how the head steward seemed to have thought this through already a long time ago. Mark quickly played the scenario out in his head, trying to find any flaw that would make it too dangerous or questionable to try, but he couldn’t find one. He narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“You have been planning this for some time, haven’t you?”

“Not at all! I don’t know what you’re implying, Your Highness~” Youngjae pulled the most innocent expression he could muster onto his face, and Mark didn’t believe it at all, but he pinched at the bridge of his nose before sighing and admitting defeat and accepting Youngjae’s plan, to the barely concealed delight of his head steward.

Youngjae’s kindness and his will to please and help Mark made him feel warm and happy. Youngjae had proven himself to Mark a thousand times over - Mark even believed that even if he would not be the Crown Prince of this Kingdom and Youngjae his servant, he would still be a good friend for him. It was a reassuring feeling.

  
  
  


Youngjae had been planning this for long.

All the things were in place, he only had to talk to a couple of the guards and send a letter or word to Park Jinyoung, and everything would fall into place. The only piece of the puzzle that was just the slightest bit complicated, was Im Jaebum, the Captain of the Crown Prince’s personal guard, but even that shouldn’t be a big one, since Jaebum adored Youngjae like he was the little brother he never had had, and Youngjae had planned everything out in a way that it would make it easy for Jaebum to agree to his plan.

There was still a lot of explaining he had to do, since up till now no one but Youngjae and the Crown Prince knew about the episode in the carriage by the glassblower’s store and the letter exchange that had been going on between the Crown Prince and Jackson Wang. Jaebum listened attentively when Youngjae explained him the reasons why the Prince’s mood had improved so much during the last few weeks. Jaebum had been Prince Mark’s friend the longest, and playing the story out in this way would make it easier for him to agree to the plan. Jaebum’s eyes softened although the line of his mouth tightened while Youngjae explained everything that had happened between the two up until this point, and Youngjae understood why. Jaebum was happy but worried, because anything more between the two of them would be a complication for Prince Mark’s position, but if it was a way to make the Crown Prince happier, it would make him happier too.

In the end, Jaebum agreed to his plan, and everything fell into place. Jaebum was apprehensive, but allowed Youngjae to proceed with his plan to invite the two glassblowers and give them guard outfits to blend them in in order to preserve the delicate nature of the relationship between Prince Mark and Jackson the Glassblower for as long as they could. Jaebum insisted on a couple of security measures of course; that he accompany the Crown Prince for the whole time and that they would be given fake swords instead of the real ones that belonged into the outfit, but that was to be expected. After a moment of arguing his case, Youngjae got Jaebum to agree to certain degree of privacy and discretion for the pair though, so everything went as well as could be expected.

Now there was just the matter of getting Park Jinyoung and Jackson Wang agree to the plan, but that should be no issue. The opportunity was just too good.

  
  
  


“Welcome to Jinyoung Park Glassblower's, how can I help you?” Jinyoung's reaction to the opening of the store door and the soft tingle of the glass bells attached to it was automatic. It was only after the line that he lifted up his eyes from the work he was doing to look at the entering customer, a perfect polite, customer service smile ready on his lips.

When he saw that it was Choi Youngjae who entered the shop, he immediately dropped the act in favor of a raised eyebrow and curious expression. “Good day, Youngjae-ssi, what brings you here on this fine day?”

Youngjae's smile was as warm as it had always been, and Jinyoung started to suspect that the steward was blessed or cursed with permanent happiness.

“Good day, Jinyoung-hyung. I came to offer you and Jackson Wang an opportunity I think you won't refuse…”

Youngjae's plan was good. It certainly sounded like they wouldn't be tied to being the Crown Prince's acquaintances just yet, which was good for as long as it was possible simply because of the ruckus that was likely to rise out of it, and Jinyoung really didn't think he could handle alone the amount of people that would try to sneak themselves into his and Jackson's lives should they be labeled as Prince Mark's friends. They would have to hire security for their shop, probably. Jinyoung didn't know if the people would really react that extremely, but he was rather safe than sorry, and in this case that meant that Jackson's close relationship with the Crown Prince should be kept a guarded secret.

Jinyoung knew that Jackson would be excited about this opportunity. He knew his friend tried very hard to not expect too much from the Prince in terms of their “friendship” as Jackson liked to call the obviously mutual crushing they were doing on each other. Jinyoung knew that Jackson was aware that any further affiliation with the Prince would unsettle the balance of their already noticeably less quiet and ordinary lives. Jinyoung also knew that the uncertainty and the risk of the situation scared Jackson, and made him deny the depth of his feelings just to spare himself from the (in Jackson’s mind) inevitable downfall. But despite his realistic nature, Jinyoung wanted to believe that love would find a way in this case, given the chance (through the hard effort of the friends of the idiot couple).

Jinyoung saw the happiness a simple letter from their Prince brought Jackson, and damn it if Jinyoung wouldn't do his utmost to give Jackson all the happiness the son of a fencer didn't think he deserved.

  
  
  


Jaebum didn't look forward to this ordeal at all. He hated to let new persons into close proximity of Mark. It didn’t matter how much Mark and Youngjae assured him that there was nothing to worry about, that they could guarantee that this Jinyoung and this Jackson were no threat to the well-being of Mark, Jaebum was apprehensive of taking any kind of a risk, no matter how small, when Mark’s safety was concerned. Yes, he took his job seriously, but it was mostly because he had known Mark since they were much younger and he wanted to protect his friend no matter what.

But Youngjae knew he was a sucker for enabling anything that would bring Mark more happiness in the cage they called a castle, so he ended up agreeing to the plan. The smile Mark gave him was grateful, although he could have just commanded Jaebum to do as he said and Jaebum would have had to obey. Of course, Jaebum  _ could _ report the plan to the Captain of the King’s Guard, but that would only get Mark in trouble, and that was not what Jaebum wanted. Mark respected him, and would not command him, so the least Jaebum could do was to trust Mark.

But Jaebum didn’t have to pretend this scenario was a pleasant one.

Jaebum left Mark with Yugyeom and Bambam to go meet the glassblowers in the room where they would be led to deliver the order Youngjae had placed with them some days before. Youngjae was already there, and he gave Jaebum a reassuring smile, but Jaebum didn’t let it lessen the sulk on his face.

The glassblowers entered shortly, carrying boxes that probably contained whatever Youngjae had ordered to give this visit a plausible cover. Jaebum was good with faces and names, and he recognized the two artisans that had caused a scene during Mark's birthday celebrations easily.

“Welcome! I don't think you have been formally introduced, although you probably know each other by name already. This is Im Jaebum, the Captain of Prince Mark's personal guard. This is Park Jinyoung and Jackson Wang, glassblowers and His Highness’ acquaintances.” Youngjae was quick to break what would have been a tense silence with introductions. The glassblowers gave a polite bow, and Jaebum nodded as a response fitting the difference in their statuses. Jaebum allowed his right hand to rest at its most comfortable spot at the hilt of his sword, the action as much a silent threat as it was a small comfort.

“Good day. Youngjae and His Highness have vouched for your trustworthiness, so I hope you live up to their words, since I am about to let you into close proximity of the one I am sworn to protect, and I do not take his safety lightly.” Jaebum started as an introduction, before going through a list of practicalities and rules the glassblowers needed to know and agree on.

He studied the two of them closely. Park Jinyoung seemed calm, listening to what Jaebum had to say attentively, clearly taking his words with the severity they required, but he didn’t seem very worried. Jaebum had witnessed the glassblower’s actions in the throne room, and from those he could with some accuracy tell that Park Jinyoung was a man of high morals and upright actions, and he was not likely to be a problem as he seemed to appreciate and like following the rules and the etiquette. Jackson Wang was considerably more nervous, fidgeting where he was standing, his eyes flickering over the room, but at least from what Jaebum saw or knew, he wasn't a bad person either. He was frank if not rude, and honest to a fault, and this opportunity seemed to mean a lot to him, so it wasn't likely he would do anything to jeopardize it or Mark’s well-being.

Jaebum was going to trust them, and hope that it wasn't a mistake.

  
  
  


Mark was terribly nervous.

He couldn't remember when he had last been this nervous, and he had just the previous week had to stand and rise in front of the council to explain why he disagreed on their decision not to subsidize healthcare and education for the poor in the Kingdom. He had had to stand up and tell them in polite words that they were fools living in a world of the past, and that helping everyone lead a decent life would barely cost them anything in the luxuries they lived in. He had gotten barely concealed looks of disdain, but he had stood his ground without feeling nervous or too self-conscious. But now, waiting in a side room of the castle for Jackson's and Jinyoung's arrival, Mark was a nervous wreck. He had asked Yugyeom and Bambam wait outside of the room just so no one would have to bear witness to his weak behaviour; he was pacing back and forth in the room, unable to control the nervous energy that made it impossible for him to stay still.

Perhaps this was a terrible idea. He would only make himself into a fool in front of Jackson, everything would be horribly awkward, and Jackson would definitely want nothing to do with him after an experience like that. Rather than risk it, they should just keep the fledgling of a friendship they had over the letters and be satisfied with that much. It was far better than not having Jackson in his life.

Mark was just about to chicken out, when there was a knock on the door, and he sunk his perfectly manicured fingernails into his palms to keep himself from panicking as tension took over his body. “Yes?”

Jaebum opened the door slightly and peeked in, his sharp eyes taking in Mark’s anguish that Mark didn’t even try to hide in front of his oldest friend.

“Are they there?” Mark whispered, probably looking like a deer in headlights, frozen in the middle of his pacing at an odd spot in the room.

Jaebum nodded the slightest. The two had perfected this minimal communication already years ago, and they didn’t even have to use their most sophisticated tactics for this conversation.

Mark took a deep breath, forcing the tension to subside, setting his jaw and correcting his posture. The hardest thing was to loosen his fists to his sides, the nervous energy in him demanding to fiddle with the hem of the white outfit he was wearing, but he hadn’t been training for his whole life to appear nothing less than perfect in the public’s eye to fail at something like this. After Mark was sure he had his body under control and his mind forced into calm, he nodded to Jaebum, signaling to the Captain of his personal guard that he would see the guests now.

“Your Highness, Park Jinyoung and Jackson Wang.”

It was some form of torture that Jackson was the last to walk in, because seeing Jinyoung’s unfamiliar frame in the familiar guard outfit first gave Mark about one or two seconds to wonder what Jackson would look like, and how he’d react to seeing Mark again now, in different circumstances. They were the longest seconds of Mark’s life.

It was silly, but somehow, when Jackson entered the room, it was like for a moment Mark couldn’t see anyone else. Guards didn’t wear helmets on a daily basis, and Jackson’s black hair was styled into a messy heap on top of his head. He had a muscular frame, the frame of an athlete, and it looked really good clad into the formal, stiff uniform of Mark’s personal guard. But most captivating was of course his face, his dark, full eyebrows and dark chocolate eyes, his cheekbones and the firm line of his jaw, and the subtle pink of his lips.

Jaebum stayed by the door and Jinyoung and Jackson did as they were probably told to do, taking only a couple of steps from the door before they standing in a row. There was a formal bow they were required to do according to the etiquette, and Mark seriously wanted to get this part over with. He didn’t want to stress it any more than he had to that they were of different positions - he was already wearing a crown and a white princely suit, bowing and formality wasn’t really required to establish his higher position in the stupid hierarchy that set them apart.

Jinyoung fell into a formal bow with the grace of someone who had practiced it a lot, his movements smooth and sure. But Jackson… Jackson had a hand on top of his head, before bringing it down with force, leaning forward, throwing a leg back… He was flying through the air, executing a perfect forward flip, landing into a kneeling bowing position with perfect precision.

It was wonderful.

  
  
  


Jackson knew he wasn’t exactly following the etiquette, but he had said in his first letter that he would show his tricks to Mark the next time, and, well. It had felt like the right thing to do straight away as he had seen Mark, standing in the daylight streaming through the high windows, the golden details of his white outfit, his silvery hair and the golden crown shining in the light. Mark looked every inch the Prince the Kingdom revered him to be, and Jackson just. Jackson just wanted to think of Mark as the person he had sent his letters to, as the person he had met in the hallways months ago, and for that person, this would be the first thing Jackson would do, not the stupid bow Jinyoung and Jaebum had made him swear to do.

Jackson could pretty much feel the disapproval oozing from Jinyoung next to him, and he was sure that if he was on Jaebum’s good side before, the Captain of the Guard was seriously doubting his choice to trust Jackson into the company of the supposedly delicate Prince he was protecting.

Jackson didn’t think Mark was delicate, or made of porcelain. Jackson wanted to think of Mark just as Mark.

But he didn’t dare to lift his gaze from the floor, as the flip was just an elaborate way to end up in a bit more formal bow, and he wanted to keep the position to do at least part of the formality. It might save him from getting his ass kicked by Jinyoung later.

The most delightful sound filled the room. Mark was laughing again, beautiful and melodical, and Jackson sneaked a look, figuring he hadn’t at least done anything wrong in the only opinion that mattered.

The tense, blank look that had been on Mark’s face when they had entered the room was long gone, replaced by a true smile that showed his teeth, eyes sparkling with mirth. Jackson was glad to return to the point where they had last been separated, when Mark had started laughing in the throne room and they had shared a look of mirth before Mark had had to return back to his world.

  
  
  


Jackson had flipped right the moment after he had seen Mark. Done a full front flip instead of a formal bow like the etiquette would have expected.

Mark saw the blatantly displayed disapproval of Jaebum’s expression and the mortified tension of Jinyoung’s shoulders, but frankly, he thought it was hilarious.

So he laughed, out loud and unhindered, dissolving the tense moment by expressing his approval in the action in the most pleasant way. Jackson looked up from the floor, the hope and happiness in his gaze obvious, and Mark was glad he had gone through with Youngjae’s plan. Jackson had dispelled any apprehension Mark felt with his entrance, signalling that he didn’t care who they were to others, that more important right now was who they were to each other. Mark adored that.

It was a surprisingly simple thing, realising he loved Jackson. Mark was staring at Jackson’s bright smile as he stood up on Mark’s gesture, and Mark felt the familiar fluttering in his chest that seemed to occur a lot when Jackson was involved, and it just clicked. It was like someone just said ‘oh’ in the back of his head, and Mark suddenly knew it as if he should have known it from the start, like it couldn’t have been avoided no matter what happened. It felt like in every other alternate and parallel universe it would always happen in one way or another, that Mark Tuan would fall in love with Jackson Wang.

And Mark wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Mark ♥.
> 
> Yep, this whole chapter was just a big lead up to having Mark and Jackson spend an afternoon together. I split it here because if I had written the whole afternoon too, this chapter would have been something like 15k long and taken me too long to write. But I liked the things that happened in this chapter, although they were mostly just to take the story forward.
> 
> Yay for the first piece of JB's POV!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and Mark's realisation~


	5. Five

 

It was kind of annoying, how aware Mark was of Jackson's every movement, of the different tones of his voice, and how the glassblower glanced his way every few moments. Having realised the special place Jackson held in his heart made Mark want to squirm and blush and bite his bottom lip every time Jackson did something Mark found endearing (which was all the time), but princes didn’t squirm or act like fools in front of someone they wanted to impress. And Mark wanted to impress Jackson, to have the foreign boy think of him highly not because of his status, but because of who he was as a person. For the first time in his life Mark felt that someone other than his family might appreciate him for the person he was, and it was an exciting thought. It seemed possible, because when Jackson looked at Mark, it seemed like he really  _ saw _ Mark, and not the delicate and precious, rosy Crown Prince of the Kingdom.

Mark loved it.

Jackson was so casual, leading the conversation to mundane matters, asking Mark about the things he saw while they slowly walked around Mark's garden. It didn't seem like Jackson bothered to care that his speech was too informal and that the way he walked right next to Mark and not a step behind him was out of line, because Jackson just smiled and laughed and looked at Mark like Mark was important because Mark told him about what he had done today and explained the names of the different flowers carefully planted in the garden, and not because he'd be a king someday. Mark’s stomach was fluttering at how close they were walking, and how Jackson was smiling at him, and he knew he was beyond saving. It was probably completely obvious from how he smiled at Jackson too openly, shy and small smiles mixed with wide and bright ones depending on their cause, and his eyes definitely flickered over Jackson’s frame more than would have been normal and proper. Mark wasn’t sure what normal was anymore, he just liked to watch Jackson and it was difficult not to.

Was this something that was impossible for Mark to have? It certainly was something he had never realised he needed before, but now that he had had a taste of it, his whole being had decided that spending time with Jackson was something he required for basic survival, because the thought that this would be just a once in a lifetime thing or even just something that maybe happened a couple of times a year was just painful. He wanted to have the possibility to grow to be closer to Jackson, and not just with letters of exchanged words that were already better than nothing, but nothing compared to watching Jackson wave his hands while he was talking, his eyes smiling warmly at Mark as he made sure the Prince was paying attention to him. Mark wanted to spend time with Jackson, to learn what each of his expressions meant and how he looked like when he had just woken up or when he was working or together with his friends. Mark wanted to be part of Jackson's life, even though he knew that he couldn't be a part of Jackson's life and not completely upend it by his presence, because of who he was.

Mark was greedy and selfish, and he wanted to bask in the sunlight of Jackson’s smile forever. He had not even realised how dark the polar night of his heart had been until the first rays of the sun that was Jackson’s smile came into his life. The smile was radiant as it was, but even more so now that Mark had gotten to know Jackson more and had that smile directed at him as if they were equals, even as Jackson very well knew they weren’t.

They were walking so close, but they weren’t touching, that line still uncrossed, but every time Jackson’s hand swung close to his, Mark felt the air flow against his hand like it was electricity, making the hairs of his arms stand up with the tension of something he expected to happen, but didn’t.

Mark wanted to take Jackson’s hand, but he didn’t think it was appropriate. They weren’t alone, after all, Jaebum and Park Jinyoung walking several meters behind them, but still in sight.

  
  
  


Jackson wanted to take Mark’s hand, but he didn’t think he had the right. Jaebum hadn’t had Jackson’s head because of the flip he had done in front of his precious Prince, but the glare he had leveled Jackson with let Jackson know that he should probably not try his luck with any more forward things than what he was already doing by being this informal and close with the Prince.

Jackson just loved the way Mark looked at him with marvel, like Jackson was the most amazing thing he had seen in a while despite having all these beautiful gardens and beautiful clothes and beautiful decor and beautiful everything in his life, and Jackson wasn’t really anything that special. But Jackson got Mark to laugh, his small lips curl into a bashful smile and sometimes his whole mouth to open and show his pretty teeth as he laughed like he didn’t have a care in the world, although he probably did, being the Prince of a Kingdom that had a lot of going-ons that probably weren’t all positive. Being looked at like he was special certainly felt nice, and Jackson just wanted to hold Mark’s hand or arm or something, to just touch him and feel him close, but although Mark allowed him to walk like this and be casual with him like this, he and his bodyguard probably wouldn’t take too kindly if Jackson would get touchy with the Crown Prince without permission.

And Jackson didn’t really know how to go about asking permission, because he was touchy with people all the time, and he didn’t usually have to ask for permission, because his friends and acquaintances welcomed it. But Mark was different, Mark was special, and even though Jackson would have liked to forget about it, Mark was still the Crown Prince, and that meant that getting touchy with him was not something Jackson really had the right to do. Although Jackson didn’t know exactly how he had gotten the right to do all of this other stuff he had been allowed - sending the letters, getting to talk with Mark like this, to walk with Mark like this, sharing little things about their lives, feeling and acting like - dare he say it - friends. Jackson had somehow stumbled into this rare opportunity to get to know the Crown Prince, and he would make the most out of it, telling himself to be happy with what he got and not long for more. 

He got more than he would have dared to hope for anyway, so he shouldn’t be so unnecessarily greedy and selfish.

  
  
  


Watching Mark and Jackson together was almost physically painful because of how obvious it was that the two blind idiots who were dancing around one another really liked each other, and should just kiss and ride into the sunset or whatever couples did in fairytales. Jinyoung wanted to grab their heads and smash them together while telling the two of them to “now kith” like little children did to dolls. Jinyoung knew that the saying goes that you shouldn't rush love, but he was starting to hope he could, because watching these two insecure fools fumble was so frustrating.

Jaebum was obviously frustrated by the situation too, but probably for different reasons. Jinyoung admired the professionalism the Captain of the guard displayed, and Jinyoung could understand why Jaebum would feel anxious about having Jackson stand so close and lean into Prince Mark's space, when in any other circumstances anyone unfamiliar trying to get that close to the Crown Prince would get tackled by Jaebum well before they could get there. But Jinyoung hadn't watched his friend mope around for months to get his and Youngjae's hard work ruined now, so he was determined to keep Jaebum from messing up the annoyingly delicate and timid moment the Prince and the Glassblower were having. Whenever Jinyoung would see Jaebum's hand twitch on the handle of his sword as Jackson leaned closer or made a face or looked like he'd reach out for Mark, Jinyoung would lean close to Jaebum and distract him by slipping an arm to rest on his elbow or taking up a new topic of conversation with familiarity the two of them didn't share, but Jinyoung was bold enough to take just because he needed to protect the moment from Jaebum rushing in to give Jackson a lecture about etiquette and how the Crown Prince should be and remain untouchable.

Jinyoung's efforts probably wouldn't have worked if the Prince hadn't specified that Jackson was allowed more familiarity with him that guests were usually allowed, and that Jaebum shouldn't meddle. There had been an edge of determination in Mark’s voice as he had told Jaebum that the guard was allowed to be there to watch over his and Jackson's interactions was just a courtesy by the Prince towards his friend and bodyguard. That determination brought Jinyoung hope that maybe, just maybe Mark and Jackson might finally get themselves sorted out at some point soon enough, so the situation wasn't completely hopeless.

Jaebum had looked sullen when Mark had told him that Jackson was allowed more leeway than usual and he’d be the judge of what would be going too far, not Jaebum. From what Jinyoung figured, Jaebum had been around for so long that he felt more than duty to protect Mark, feeling that the Prince was sort of a friend to him too, and thus making his loyalty greater than what he would have promised in his guard vows. Jinyoung respected that, and he found himself admiring Jaebum for his principles and determination.

But Jinyoung also had principles, determination and loyalty, and him making sure Jackson and Mark got their best shot was acting on those. He liked Jaebum, but more important than getting his approval was to be a good friend for Jackson, so if he would foil his chance to get to know the Captain of the guard better by stopping him from interrupting the idiot couple, it would be for a good cause.

  
  
  


The smell of roses was very distinct in this part of the garden, and Mark loved that. Mark’s garden had a lot of roses in general - it was something thought to be a symbol of his beauty since he was born, so of course his garden and rooms and decor was filled with them. In this part of the garden the roses were grown to form gateways and pillars, the soft and sweet smell of them filling the air as Jackson and Mark walked through gateways and past walls of roses. This was also one of Mark’s favorite parts in the garden, although it was not because of the roses per se. It was a more concealed part of it, and when Mark had been younger, he used to spend a lot of time here, because here he was able to play and fool around much more freely than in the other parts of the garden that could be observed from the castle.

Mark thought Jackson looked good among the roses. He wasn’t  _ pretty _ like Mark was, but underneath the soot that was still sticking to his side burns and behind his ear where he had failed to wash it away, Mark thought Jackson was very beautiful. His face was symmetrical and expressive, his eyes absolutely charming, not even to mention his smile. The wall of white roses they were just walking past complemented his simple looks, his dark hair and tan skin. In the hands of the castle stylists Jackson would probably clean up amazingly well, his fair features fitting amongst nobility with ease. Jackson certainly was handsome enough to pass as the son of a noble, and he wasn’t even trying to appear attractive right now, making funny cringing faces at Mark as he explained the bugs that had apparently taken over his bedroom recently.

Mark’s chest clenched as he imagined Jackson standing in the throne room by his side, his perfect cheekbones and jawline standing out in the daylight streaming in, looking royal although he wasn’t. Mark really wanted that, but it probably wasn’t what Jackson wanted, not the life he had expected to lead, and Mark couldn’t ask of him to give up everything he had worked for for Mark. Mark didn’t even know if Jackson wanted to be with him in that way - he had hints, sure, but this was a serious matter that he’d really not like to leave up to question. And it wasn't an option either for Mark to abandon his status as the Crown Prince - it would be horribly selfish of him since none of his siblings desired the burden of leading the country and Mark had been coached to be a ruler since he was little. It was a responsibility he had accepted long ago, and he could not give it up, not for love.

Mark allowed himself just a moment of hoping he had been born into a different family so that all of this might not be so complicated.

They turned the corner into a small clearing surrounded by a ledge Mark used to do trick jumps off when he was younger. Mark told as much to Jackson, and Jackson was obviously curious, eyeing the stone ledge that came around the height of his chest, but he pressed his lips together and didn’t ask. Mark was silent for a moment, studying Jackson. Jaebum and Jinyoung hadn’t rounded the corner yet, absorbed in their own conversation and falling back a bit after walking an hour just a couple of meters behind Mark and Jackson. Jaebum had apparently relaxed, seeing that Jackson was harmless, and he had let his guard down. Mark felt bad taking advantage of that, but there was something he really wanted to do, although he knew he shouldn’t.

“I’ll show you. Hold this.”

Mark dumped his several kilo weighing gold and platinum crown with rubies and other precious stone without further ceremony into Jackson’s open hands, noting with pleasure Jackson reeling a bit due to the surprising weight of it, and then Mark was climbing on top of the ledge with one smooth movement, probably getting some dirt on the front of his white uniform, but not caring.

He looked down from the ledge at Jackson. It wasn’t any higher of a drop than it had been when he had been a child, but Mark was more nervous this time. He hadn’t done this in years after all, and Jackson was watching. Mark did want to impress Jackson with this ability of his that had nothing to do with him being a Prince. He wanted Jackson to like him for who he was. Jackson looked up at him, eyes wide and expectant, fingers firmly gripping the crown like it was a lifeline. It was probably a bit of an absurd situation to the glassblower, but that only made it funnier in Mark’s eyes, so he smiled boyishly at Jackson’s confusion before turning his back to him in order to prepare for his trick.

Mark spread his arms to his sides for dramatic effect, before taking strength from his legs, bending them to gain strength to jump into the air to execute a back flip.

It was only fitting, with how Jackson had greeted him with a perfect front flip.

  
  
  


Mark was flying through the air, soaring, his arms stretched wide to his sides, wind in his silver hair. He was bending backwards, falling down, his head towards the ground, and for a moment Jackson thought he’d land on his head and break his pretty neck.

Jackson thought his heart would stop, and his grip on the elaborately decorated surface of the crown was so tight it hurt. The heavy weight of it in his hands felt like the only thing that grounded him.

Then Mark's legs came down, and he straightened himself easily, throwing his shining silver hair back as he looked over his shoulder to grin at Jackson, his eyes smiling and teeth showing and  _ gods _ he was beautiful and perfect and more than Jackson would have ever dared to have wanted.

Realising he loved Mark was like being hit by a horde of wild cattle and trampled by the force of it. It left Jackson reeling, his blood rushing in his ears as his brains tried to grasp at straws, trying to deny the huge realisation he had just had, but he was as helpless against it as he would have been against a herd of panicking cattle in a closed off gorge. Even though Jackson realising he loved Mark just meant realising he had set himself up for horrible heartbreak, there was nothing he could do about it but watch how Mark’s eyes shone, and burn the image of the silver haired trickster into his heart forever, because it was the only thing of him Jackson was allowed to keep.

  
  
  


It was safe to say that Jaebum didn’t expect to get the shock of his life as he turned another corner like the dozen others in the garden, all the while talking with the surprisingly smart Jinyoung about politics and recent court ongoings.

But he still got it, because as they rounded the corner, he turned to see Mark flying through the air, looking like he’d fall on his head, Jackson Wang watching by while clutching Prince Mark’s formal crown worth thousands in just the stones embedded in his hands. By some miracle the Prince fell onto his feet, straightening and looking towards Jackson, the glassblower watching in awe like Mark hadn’t just risked his continuing health and wellbeing by doing a trick he hadn’t done in years and years after his father, His Majesty the King had forbidden the Prince from endangering himself like this. Jaebum should know, Jaebum used to assist Mark in these tricks until the King and Queen deemed them too dangerous, and they had vowed Jaebum to watch over him and prevent him from doing tricks like these.

“Mark!” Jaebum called out, too informal, but there was no one else around and he didn’t like being shocked like this, and what if Mark had slipped while making the jump, or stumbled and something would have happened to him and Jaebum wouldn’t have been there to catch him?

“Oops.” Mark turned to look at him with some guilt in the line of his lips, but more than guilt there was mischief and mirth. Jaebum could see Mark wasn’t sorry, of course he wasn’t, he had always been a scoundrel before he had been forced to grow up too quickly. Although seeing this side of Mark made Jaebum a bit happy, he was still running high on adrenaline from the worry he had just experienced, and that probably showed as furrowed eyebrows and a sharp glare towards Mark.

A reprimand was on Jaebum’s tongue, when Mark suddenly spurred into action, grabbing his crown from Jackson’s hands before throwing it in Jaebum’s general direction.

“Take care of my crown, Jaebum!”

Mark left Jaebum no choice, he had to leap forward to catch the extremely expensive crown worth probably more than Jaebum’s life. Jaebum managed to grasp the heavy metal object in his fingers, but he fell forward chest first into the ground to protect the precious jewels from getting any damage. It was the perfect distraction.

When Jaebum looked up from where he had crashed onto the ground, Jinyoung was next to him, his hands on his hips, and Jackson and Mark were nowhere to be seen.

“Where did they go?” Jaebum snapped, his mood in no way lifted by getting his uniform dirty in the fresh green grass he had landed in, not to even mention the hit he took as he slammed onto the ground.

“Is that a maze?” There was amusement in Jinyoung’s voice Jaebum couldn’t appreciate right now, although he thought Jinyoung’s frame and the line of his jaw looked quite nice from where he was lying with his elbows hurting and his ego bruised.

Jaebum followed Jinyoung’s gaze and cursed when he remembered that yep, they were by the entrance to Mark’s favourite maze, where he had managed to lose Jaebum every time he had wanted to be alone, and that was a skill Jaebum was quite sure Mark hadn’t lost over the years, just like he hadn’t lost his ability to do backflips off the ledges, apparently.

  
  
  


Mark felt giddy, high on happiness he knew was going to be short-lived, so he needed to enjoy it while he could. It had been impulsive to throw his crown at Jaebum and to grasp Jackson’s hand and drag him into his labyrinth, but it had felt good, and Jackson hadn’t complained, so it was okay. Jaebum would be mad at Mark later, but Mark could take the reprimand.

Jackson’s hand was warm in his as Mark took him down the familiar corridors of the maze, wondering if he even needed to run anymore, as Jaebum knew that if Mark didn’t want to be found in the maze, he wouldn’t. It was more complicated with two persons here, but Mark had played here so much alone as a kid that he would find the perfect spot for them to stop that even if Jaebum would hear their voices a couple of walls away, he wouldn’t be able to find his way over.

The maze consisted mostly of just high trimmed bushes, but there was an occasional rose bush here and there, and a clearing with a fountain, rose bushes and a loveseat in the middle, not that they could go there, that would be too obvious.

Mark could hear Jaebum’s voice, calling out to him, telling him to stop this playing now, but Mark was allowed to have fun sometimes, right? He laughed, the chase exciting, and Jackson laughed with him, and that was more than enough.

  
  
  


Mark fingers were cool in his palm as the boy held his hand, taking Jackson deeper into a maze Jackson wouldn’t be able to find his way out of at the rate they were turning corners and passing intersections. Not that Jackson could have focused on where they were going anyway with Mark’s silver hair, free from the crown, moving from side to side as he took light but long running steps.

The sound of Mark’s laugh was Jackson’s favourite. It was so unhindered, given so freely, and Jackson joined him, the run exciting and being with Mark like this, having him hold Jackson’s hand like this made this feel like a dream, an impossibly good dream with the smell of roses and tight corners they were turning and Mark’s beautiful profile every now and then turning into Jackson’s view as Mark looked at him with those gorgeous sparkling black eyes, grinning like a child as he took them further and further into the labyrinth.

Jackson knew he wouldn’t be able to get out by himself, and yet he didn’t hesitate to trust Mark to stay with him and know the way out.

Finally they came to a small clearing or groove or whatever the small patch of grass with an elaborate sculptured rose bush in the middle of it could be called, and Mark slowed down, letting go of Jackson’s hand, and Jackson immediately missed its presence inside his own clumsy-looking, but steady fingers. Mark’s fingers were beautiful, long and narrow and he took good care of his nails. Jackson’s nails were short, he filed them, sure, but there was always soot or dirt under his fingernails, so they never really looked clean. He never thought hands could beautiful, but Mark’s definitely were. Then again, Jackson thought everything about Mark was beautiful.

Jackson was surprised when Mark flopped down on the grass to lay on his back, like he didn’t have a care in the world and like he wasn’t wearing an expensive looking white uniform that would probably get stained easily. There was an invitation in Mark’s eyes, and there was no universe in which Jackson could have refused it, so he settled down on the grass next to Mark. Jackson kept his hands to himself although he kind of wanted to touch Mark, to just feel him there, next to him, like he would be obtainable after all. But Mark was like the stars, no matter how close they looked like they might be, they were unattainable for Jackson, and he’d only look like a fool reaching for them.

But no matter how Jackson tried, he couldn’t not be captivated by the stars, and by Mark. Mark was looking at him, his head turned to the side, and his chest moved as he breathed, slightly heavier because of the running. There was a silly smile on his lips, and he looked at Jackson in a way that gave Jackson too much hope.

“What now?” Jackson’s voice was a bit rough, but it could be attributed to them having just run for some minutes. He was sweating too much, his skin probably shining and dripping unattractively and Mark was looking at him from so close up that he could probably see all of Jackson’s pores.

Mark just shrugged, dragging his white uniform against the green grass in a way that was for  _ sure _ going to leave stains.

“I didn’t think that far. I haven’t done something as impulsive as this in years, at least before, well, I kissed you in the throne room.” Mark turned his face away from Jackson, staring upwards to the sky and the clouds that were floating past. Jackson was still studying Mark, noting how there was a slight dusting of a blush on the top of his cheeks, and Jackson  _ needed _ to ask, although he wasn’t sure the answer would be to his liking.

“Why did you do that anyway? Kiss me on the lips that time? You knew that was not what I asked for…” Jackson was proud of how his voice didn’t waver.

“I know.” Mark’s voice was steady, and he turned his face slowly back to the side to face Jackson, staring straight into his soul. Something like uncertainty flickered over his eyes, and Jackson could see him pursing his bottom lip like he wanted to bite on it, but then Mark set his jaw in determination, continuing with what he was slightly afraid to say. “I did it because I wanted to.”

Jackson’s stomach did something that felt a lot like a somersault, and he licked his lips nervously. His eyes flickered over Mark’s face, coming to rest just beside his face, not able to look him into his thoughtful coal-black eyes directly, for Jackson feared Mark saw right through him.

“Why?” This time Jackson’s voice definitely cracked.

  
  
  


Mark thought to lie. He could just say that he wanted to know what it was like, that Jackson had been conveniently there. He could hide that the kiss had meant anything more than just a reward, but when he looked at the uncertainty clearly on display on Jackson’s face, lying or avoiding didn’t seem like the right thing to do at all. Mark didn’t know what was the right thing to do. He had been taught etiquettes of seven different kingdoms, he could speak several languages and do elaborate court dances blindfolded without stepping on anyone’s toes, but he did not know what was the right thing to do when Jackson looked at him like he was about to break Jackson’s heart.

It seemed like a dangerous wager, to put his own heart on the line to save Jackson’s, but he didn’t think he could keep all of his feelings bottled up anyway if he spent his time with Jackson like this. His chest felt overflowing with the force of the emotions he felt in Jackson’s presence, and it felt like they were clawing their way out of Mark’s throat, wanting him to put into words what he had felt from the start, but only realised this afternoon; that if he was lucky enough to be a Prince who had a choice in who he would get to marry, he wouldn’t want it to be anyone else than Jackson.

It was probably worth the risk, since if he never said anything, being around Jackson would be just painful, and if he said something and Jackson rejected him, then… at least it would be easier then, to accept the vast distance between them. And all for the slight possibility that maybe, just maybe, Mark might be reading the signs he was never taught right, and Jackson would maybe like him back.

Mark lifted himself up from the grass, propping his upper body up on an elbow as he turned to his side to face Jackson fully. Jackson also turned to his side and propped himself up to mirror Mark’s position, and there was only about half a meter between them. It was kind of intimate, and it wouldn’t get more perfect than this. It was now or never, and Mark wanted rather to know now, than to be ignorant forever.

“I did it because I wanted to. Kiss you, I mean.”

Mark’s heart was beating in his ears, and he was so afraid, saying those words out loud, although they weren’t the most direct confession.

Jackson blinked at him a couple of times, processing Mark’s words over, licking his lips again in the way that was impossible for Mark to not follow with his eyes.

“So… does that mean you wouldn’t mind if I were to kiss you again?” Jackson’s voice had a slight tremor to it, and it was still a bit husky from the running they were doing in a very attractive way, but it was his words that really got to Mark, sending a spark of excitement down his veins.

“I would mind it. In fact, I would like it very much. Would you like to kiss me?” Mark’s words sounded much more sure than he felt. He felt on the edge, horribly nervous, and he was sure his palms were sweating, but Mark kept his face blank of these emotions, just in case this somehow still fired back into his face and he’d have to brush it off with grace, hiding his broken heart.

Jackson let out a small giggle that gave Mark’s stomach another excuse to flutter. Mark really liked Jackson’s smile and the way his eyes lit up when he was joyed.

  
  
  


Now Jackson was sure he must have at some point fallen asleep, because he was definitely dreaming. He had just been trying to understand Mark's reasoning behind kissing Jackson, whom he had only met that day, on the lips, especially since Jinyoung had told him later that the Prince  _ never _ kissed anyone anywhere. Now Mark had said he  _ wanted to _ and it was an opening if Jackson ever saw one, and he took the chance, risking everything more easily than he would have thought he dared. So now Jackson was here, in the royal gardens, lying on the grass in a maze next to the silver haired Crown Prince of the Kingdom, who had just told Jackson he'd like Jackson to kiss him again.

Who was Jackson to refuse him?

“Yes, I would.”

Mark looked so  _ happy _ , his eyes glistening as he smiled so very openly and just for Jackson to see. Jackson shuffled closer awkwardly, forgetting to care about the grass stains he would be getting on the guard uniform as his everything was focused on Mark. Jackson reached a hand out, still sort of uncertain and unbelieving that he had the right, but after a moment of hesitation he pushed Mark’s surprisingly soft silver hair behind his ear. Mark didn’t flinch or back away, so Jackson tangled his fingers in Mark’s hair at the nape of his neck, and he wasn’t sure who was leaning in, but their lips met in the middle and it was wonderful.

The kiss in the throne room had been just a brief press of lips, but this time Jackson knew what was happening and knew this was okay, so he tentatively moved his lips against Mark’s, marveling their silky and moist surface that slid so easily against his. Mark had closed his eyes, and he was moving his lips timidly against Jackson’s as he brought one of his hands to rest at Jackson’s waist. Jackson swore that if it would be physically possible for him to melt into Mark’s touch, he would.

Mark smelled of roses with the slightest tinge of masculine sweat, and the combination was somehow simply perfect.

  
  
  


Jackson smelled of sweat and leather and of working long days in a workshop, the smell of him terribly manly and addictive and just so like Jackson that Mark wanted the smell to surround him always. Mark liked the smell of Jackson even more than the subtle smell of roses he had been surrounded with most of his life.

The kiss was timid, and exploratory, a slow slide of lips together. Jackson traced his tongue over Mark’s bottom lip, and Mark opened his mouth shyly, not having any experience in kissing at all. Jackson adjusted the angle of their heads a bit, meeting Mark’s tongue in the middle, keeping the kiss tender although it became more passionate. Mark felt overwhelmed, gripping on the fabric at Jackson’s waist to keep himself grounded, the sensations of the kiss so new and exciting to Mark, and he didn’t know what to do except to follow Jackson’s lead, his blood singing in his ears and heating his body up.

Jackson didn’t speed the kiss up or make it more demanding to Mark’s disappointment, but to what was probably for the best. When they finally parted, Mark knew his face was flushed and his breathing heavy, but Jackson’s pupils were slightly dilated and his breathing was uneven too, so it was okay. Jackson let his hand fall from Mark’s hair to Mark’s waist, and Mark loved how well it seemed to fit there.

Mark leaned his forehead to touch Jackson’s, his silver and Jackson’s black bangs mixing in a contrast much more pleasant than the contrast of their lives. Mark liked to watch Jackson’s dark chocolate eyes from up this close, as he could see the small flecks of hazelnut in his irises. But no matter how much Mark would have liked, they couldn’t stay like this forever, as their respective and very separate lives would get in the way of this way too soon.

It seems like Jackson was thinking about the same exact thing.

“What does this mean?” There was a slight tremor to Jackson’s voice. Mark wanted to soothe a thumb over his bottom lip, so he did.

Mark drew a shaky breath, but his voice was steady. Years of practising hadn’t been in vain. “It means things are going to get even more complicated from now on. It also means that I like you, and if you like me too, I would like to try to find a way for us to be together, even though it won’t be easy.”

Jackson’s laugh was breathy and a bit hysterical maybe, but it still made Mark feel giddy. “If I like you? Are you kidding? I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.”

Mark’s stomach did the weird flopping thing it had been doing a lot when Jackson was concerned, and he let out a small laugh because if he wouldn’t, he would start crying. “Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm definitely glad I split this into two chapters :D
> 
> I'm very happy with this chapter and how Mark and Jackson got to be closer, finally. AND they finally talked about their feelings, omg. Now there's only all of the problems that need to be solved so that they could be together, but we'll get to those in the next chapter~
> 
> Gah sorry I don't have much to say right now, I'm super sleepy as I stayed up too late to finish proofreading this chapter :D Anyway, please leave me a comment about how you liked this chapter or the story so far, I'd love to talk more at a later point when I'm more awake :)


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see~ Two months exactly, actually. Sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy with Playhouse. I hope this 8k chapter makes up for the wait~

They took as long as they could spare in their own bubble in the protection of the maze, just lying there with their fingers laced together, talking about anything and everything. Both of them were decidedly ignoring that the future ahead of them was unsure and unknown, even if the bliss of ignorance could only last for just a while. Whenever their conversation would slow down to a stop, they’d kiss, small pecks and soft movements of lips against each other, both knowing that it was better to take it slow for now and not give in to the heat that would swirl in their respective abdomens whenever one of them would flick their tongue over the other’s lips, tasting and at times gently prying lips apart into slow open-mouthed kisses. It was a delicate balance between sweet and steamy, and sometimes they would part, panting for a moment with their faces so close to one another, noses or foreheads touching, before they would calm down enough to either resume conversation or start another round of intoxicating kisses.

It was only a few hours later, when the sun started to set and JB shouted that if they weren't out of the maze by sundown, he swore by all the gods that he would burn the maze down to get them out, that they finally  got up from the grass and Mark led them to the exit with sure steps, never faltering or wondering if he was going the right way. Their fingers were still laced when they stepped out of the maze, JB furious and Jinyoung amused that they had hid away the whole day, but Mark’s serious gaze made it clear that he regretted nothing.

It was only when Jinyoung clamped a hand over JB’s mouth and told the bodyguard that no damage was done, and the two of them had been safe within the castle walls the whole time, that JB stopped ranting and calmed down. His face was flushed red, at least mostly from stress and exasperation, but partly also because of how perfectly Jinyoung had chosen his words to undermine JB’s complaints, and the bodyguard couldn't help but be kind of intrigued about the younger glassblower even as he was embarrassed to be treated like a child throwing a tantrum (which was what he was acting like, but JB didn't like it being pointed out).

It was only when Jinyoung and Jackson had to leave the castle before the dinner Mark was required to attend that Mark let go of Jackson's hand.

  
  
  


Mark had never been one to neglect his responsibilities or laze off when it came to work, always displaying earnestness and always taking matters seriously. It was why both the council and the court praised him for how responsible he had proven himself to be, since he was always careful to take all angles into account when he was given responsibility of a project or when he was arguing his opinion on a case.

But never before had Mark been quite as passionate about a matter as he was about arranging it so that he and Jackson would have a shot at having an actual relationship. He was going to do his utmost to get the council and the King to agree to whatever arrangements that had to be made in order for that to be possible. There was no way he was going to take no for an answer, nor was there room for failure in this matter. Never before in his life had Mark wanted something as bad as he wanted Jackson by his side, unless you counted those weeks and months he had mourned after his mother and wished for nothing more than her to be alive again. But as that was not something that had ever had the slightest chance of coming true, it didn’t count. Jackson was the reality of happiness he had a chance to possess.

There were many different kinds of problems with Mark and Jackson dating. Some were problems because of other people’s expectations, or because of the impact they had on their or other people’s lives. Most of them could be solved, but unfortunately not all of them.

The first problem was the original one, the question about how it would be possible in practice for Mark and Jackson to date in a meaningful way that would be more than sending letters each day and sneaking out to visit one another every month or so. It wouldn't be a problem at all, if Mark wasn't the Crown Prince and Jackson a glassblower’s apprentice. But the fact was that Mark was in a position that he couldn't just start dating someone like normal people would, because he would be recognized going around town and it would be considered weird if Jackson started visiting the Castle too often with seemingly no valid reason. But the practical side of the first problem could be dealt with easily enough. Jackson would have the chance to move into the castle and get a workshop for him and Jinyoung so the glassblower would not have to give up his trade and his dreams to be with Mark. The practical side was just a matter of talking to the right people and throwing money at any problems that could not be solved by talking.

But the thing was, solving the first problem caused a second problem to appear, and the second problem was not one Mark would be able to solve. The second problem was just a fact that he and Jackson would have to accept, if they wanted to be together.

The second problem of Mark and Jackson dating was that if they would start to do it seriously like planned in the solution for the first problem, the fact that they were dating would be publicly known. And because it would be publicly known that Jackson would be dating the Crown Prince of the Kingdom, it meant that Jackson would be thrust fully into the public eye, and there was no way his life wouldn’t change forever even if their relationship wouldn’t work out in the long run, because once he would be labeled as someone Mark dated… That would be forever the first thing in everyone’s minds when they’d think of his name. And that was not a nice fate for someone who wanted to make their own name and living doing what they loved.

Mark tried to find a solution to the first problem that wouldn't cause this to happen, but no matter how he spent sleepless nights thinking about it, there was no solution satisfactory enough that wouldn't cause the second problem to appear. There was honestly no helping to the second problem, because it was something that was so inherent about trying to date a Crown Prince that it couldn’t be avoided, and Mark couldn’t just decide to not have ever been a Crown Prince. It was not possible.

It was a huge con, and Mark knew it. It made everything else so much more complicated, and unfortunately the complications would happen way before they would even know if they would want to stay together and get married and all that actually serious stuff. It was unfair, because Mark would have loved to get to know Jackson slowly and in peace, to allow Jackson to lead the somewhat quiet life he had, before the younger would have to decide if he wanted to throw away whatever he wanted to build with his name, his privacy and the life he was used to just to date Mark. It was unfair, because Jackson had to make the decision before he even knew if he wanted to be with Mark for a longer time than just for now. But it would be a choice he would have to make, and Mark would make sure that Jackson would have to make as little compromises as possible, even as he would have to accept this one huge downside.

But anyway. Having accepted that there was nothing to be done about the second problem introduced another set of problems, having to do with handling other people's expectations about Mark dating someone.

The third problem was not one Mark cared about, but he knew it would be a big fuss for the council and the court. Whether they would choose to voice it or not remained to be seen, but to be ready for anything, Mark had to prepare good arguments for when he would present his case to the council. The thing was, although the King had explicitly made sure that his children could marry for love, it was still kind of expected that they marry someone high born. Mark's eldest sister had married a lower prince from another kingdom, and his youngest sister had married a noble’s son from their own court. Both marriages had been well approved by the council and the court, and from the way Mark's younger brother was eyeing his childhood crush from one of the princesses of Jackson's home kingdom, it seemed that all of his siblings would marry well and high enough for their position. But the third problem was that Jackson wasn't high born. His father was an anointed knight and widely known fencer in his own kingdom, and Jackson would have become an anointed knight himself if he had not quit to pursue his passion, but that did not make him high born. Mark didn't care, and the law said he could marry anyone he liked, so there was no way anyone could openly object to him choosing a low born. And besides, Mark wasn't even talking about marriage yet, just dating.

But Mark knew he would get underhanded remarks about Jackson’s lower status of birth and complaints related to it disguised as something else, so he made sure to back his case. Anyway, it was for certain the public would  _ love _ him dating Jackson, a low born. It was like a fairytale story, the low born, honest apprentice getting the beautiful Prince’s first kiss and hand in marriage… Or dating, whatever.

The fourth problem was a relatively small one, but still rang true. The fourth problem was that they were both male. While it wasn't that uncommon at all for people to have same sex relationships, some backward people still thought it to be unnatural. It was also not something Mark cared about, and he was already known to speak for the rights of same sex pairs, so it would likely not be that unexpected or outrageous that he would choose to be in a relationship with someone of the same sex. Sexuality had never been something Mark had spent much thought on, but he wasn't surprised to find that he fell in love with a guy and didn't mind in the least him being male.

But the fifth problem was caused by the fourth problem, and the fifth problem was something Mark really had to concern himself with, because his argument against the fourth problem depended on his solution for the fifth problem. The fifth problem was that as the Crown Prince, Mark was definitely expected to produce an heir to further his lineage. Mark spent weeks buried in books and some more talking to scholars from kingdoms far and near, chasing for a solution from either the law or the magic of science. Within the law he could argue that his lineage would definitely continue - his eldest sister was already pregnant - but it didn't eliminate the problem that his rule would be undermined if it would be clear that he would produce no heir. That wouldn't stop him from dating Jackson and eventually marrying whomever he liked, male or female, but it would influence his status, definitely. If he could present no solution, it might even be that the council would eventually insist on his little brother to take over the role of the crown prince, and Mark knew what Joey thought about ruling the Kingdom - it was something his precious baby brother never wanted. It felt unfair that Mark would doom his brother’s happiness by trying to secure his own. Being the ruler of the Kingdom someday was Mark’s burden to bear.

But the fifth problem wasn't impossible to solve, it just took weeks of research and sending enquiries far and wide, but after hundreds of hours of work Mark found reliable evidence that the rumored method for producing children for same sex parents had worked in a far away land, and although the method was still unreliable and experimental, it wasn’t dangerous, and it would be enough for Mark to argue that he was taking his responsibilities and the expectations towards him seriously even as he would be dating a man. It wouldn't be a real problem anyway before he intended to marry someone, and although Mark thought that he would probably want to marry Jackson as he simply couldn't see himself with someone else, he didn't want anything set in stone yet. He wanted to be sure, and he wanted Jackson to be sure. He wanted them to be able to take their time.

The sixth problem was more of an insecurity of Mark’s. The sixth problem was that he'd have to reveal all of his cards to the council to get their approval for the practicalities he wanted to arrange to enable him and Jackson see each other more frequently. By doing so he would reveal to the council and everyone his intentions of wanting to date Jackson without any guarantee that Jackson would agree to the arrangements he might be able to make. Jackson had said that day in the garden that he would like to give them a try, but when the opportunity would become reality with a real price, would Jackson really be ready to sacrifice so much just to try if his and Mark’s relationship would work out? Months had gone by and they were still sending letters every day, so that was a good sign about Jackson’s interest, right? Mark tried to convey his worries in his letters to Jackson, but as they still had to keep their communication vague enough that it couldn't be used against them if someone got their hands on their letters, there wasn't much Mark could say about the things troubling him. Jackson kept assuring him that he wouldn't leave his ‘baby bird’, but what were words when push came to shove? Mark could only blindly put his trust into Jackson, and prepare himself for the possibility that Jackson would reject his offer, and Mark would have to explain this in front of the council in the worst case scenario of the sixth problem.

Mark was ready to argue his case, having studied all the angles he could think of, and he had prepared himself for the six problems that would arise from him wanting to date Jackson Wang. He stood in front of the council with confidence, his chin high and stature noble, not afraid of their reactions as he tackled each of their arguments with well prepared counterarguments.

Unfortunately, Mark had miscalculated. He had one fundamental expectation of how the council would react to him presenting his case, and he was proven wrong about that. A seventh problem arose, and it was not one Mark had prepared for. He argued his case to the best of his ability, but the council stood their ground, adding a clause to Mark's offer that Mark was sure would make Jackson refuse if anything else in the offer wouldn't. It was unfair, because there had been no such terms for his sisters and Mark was sure there wouldn't be such for his brother, no, they were just for Mark because he was the Crown Prince and he wanted to date a low born male. But no matter how he tried, the council wouldn't budge, insisting on “continuity” and “securing the future”, using even Mark’s previous argument about the public likely being very excited about Mark and Jackson getting together against Mark, not giving Mark any choice but to agree to what he was sure would be the point of failure for the whole thing.

The sixth problem became even more of a fear for Mark now, since he would have to present these difficult and unfair terms for Jackson as the only chance for them to be together.

Mark was sure Jackson would reject him.

  
  
  


If there was something Jackson hated, it was being unable to do something when he knew there was a problem. And right now, with all the problems that stood in the way of him and Mark being together, Jackson felt completely useless. He had nothing to contribute. The letters they exchanged were vague, but Jackson knew Mark was working hard on trying to figure something out. The only thing Jackson could do was try to be as encouraging as possible to Mark in their measly amount of communication, and wait.

Jackson also hated waiting.

And the combination of feeling useless and having to wait for Mark to do everything for him frustrated him to no end, especially because it was him bringing the problems into the equation. If he only was someone more suitable for Mark, it would be fine. But he wasn’t, he was far from it. In moments of exasperation Jackson started second guessing himself again, because really, how was it even possible that someone like Mark wanted to be with him so much they would go through so much effort, when they could get literally anyone in the seven kingdoms and from any even beyond those?

Lately Jackson had spent way too much time researching what kind of princes and princesses in the appropriate age and marital status lived in the neighboring kingdoms, and he found most of them gorgeous and perfectly suitable for Mark, much unlike he was. He was short, and his bulky muscles made him look kind of fat, his thighs were too big, and his face was really nothing to be proud of… But when he voiced to Jinyoung that he should start dieting and maybe mash his face in with a sledgehammer because it wouldn’t make it look any worse, Jinyoung slapped him over the head and sat him down, making him list all of his insecurities and going to great lengths to prove that there was nothing wrong with him, that his face was handsome and his muscular build very attractive, and that his laugh wasn’t too shrill and it wasn’t annoying when he talked too much.

Jackson’s list of insecurities went on and on, but Jinyoung had a bottle of wine and his own insecurities to share, and Jackson felt a lot better afterwards despite the headache he had the next morning, because if someone as handsome, proportional, talented and simply perfect a person as Jinyoung could have insecurities about things Jackson found completely ridiculous, perhaps there was some ridiculousness in his own fears, too. It wasn’t like his insecurities could be vanquished in one night, but when Mark sent him a letter saying that in a couple of days he’d send someone over to bring them over to the castle as he would present his solution, Jackson’s first reaction wasn’t to chicken out and hide away just in case Mark would on the sight of him forget why he thought Jackson was worth the trouble, and rescind his offer. That was progress, right?

  
  
  


Sometimes Jackson made Jinyoung feel like a kindergarten teacher instead of a friend. Or perhaps like his mother. In any case, Jinyoung felt like he was telling a kid that they weren’t allowed to run around without pants and  _ yes _ mommy loved them and  _ no _ everyone at the new school wouldn’t hate them. Gods it was frustrating.

They were trying to get ready to leave for the castle, but Jackson was being completely impossible. Jinyoung was getting frustrated. After getting Jackson into some actual clothes instead of wearing a burlap sack like the supposedly older and more mature man threatened to, Jinyoung had to actually wash Jackson’s hands to get the soot from beneath his fingernails because Jackson was apparently unable to and he made a big deal about how very important that his nails would be clean, gods only knew why. And about every ten minutes Jinyoung had to reassure Jackson that  _ no _ , Mark wouldn’t hate him, or think he’s ugly, or annoying, or any of the other things Jackson made up in his nervous mind. Jackson was being totally ridiculous.

He really felt like he was trying to manage a little kid, and it didn't help that they had the whole day to prepare, as their ride was coming only one hour before sundown. They had closed down the shop for the whole day, and Jackson never did well when he had nothing he had to be doing. Jinyoung was sure he was going to lose his mind when there finally was an assertive knock on the shop door, communicating the arrival of their ride away from this hassle.

Somehow, Jinyoung was not surprised at all to find Jaebum standing behind the door, looking like someone was holding his favorite teddy bear as hostage to make him do this. Jinyoung didn't find Jaebum's slightly pouting, glaring expression menacing at all. Jinyoung felt the urge to pat the older man’s cheek, but he resisted it just because he knew it would piss Jaebum off, and as much fun as that would be, it was more than likely that Jinyoung would be spending a lot of time in the company of the Captain of the Crown Prince’s Guard tonight, so it was best to keep on his good side. At least for now.

Not that Jinyoung minded spending time in Jaebum's company, in the contrary. And he thought there probably was a reason why it was Jaebum picking them off instead of Youngjae, that had hopefully more to do with Jaebum perhaps wanting to continue their conversation from last time than him wanting to glare holes into Jackson as a warning to not do anything unseemly to his precious Rose Prince. It was a leap in deduction to assume such, but Jinyoung had a  _ feeling _ about Jaebum in his gut that told him there was a lot more to the cold and distant Captain than met the eye.

And he was intent on unraveling as much of Jaebum's mystery as he could, breaking down his walls if just for the curiosity to see what was on the inside.

  
  
  


Jaebum decided he hated the way Jinyoung smiled.

Jinyoung’s smiles were complex, layers upon layers, masks upon masks, with different nuances that Jaebum didn’t know how to interpret, and there were a lot of lies hidden in those smiles. There was the polite customer service smile Jaebum had seen a lot of times that meant absolutely nothing, the smirk of a smile that meant that Jinyoung was up to no good, and lot of different angles in his smile that showed that his eyes were just a bit too cold, and Jaebum really didn’t like those kinds of smiles. He had to tolerate false people and their smiles that meant nothing at the court all the time, and that was what Jinyoung’s smile was. False.

But when Jinyoung wore a serious expression, a pout on his lips instead of a practiced smile, those were the moments Jaebum could really  _ see _ Jinyoung. The glassblower was always serious when he regarded Jackson, eyes calculating, but not in a menacing way, but in a worried, friendly way. Sometimes, there was a warm smile in his eyes although there wasn't one on his lips, and in those moments Jaebum felt a prick in his heart resembling jealousy too much for comfort.

He had gotten some of those honest moments too. Jaebum had enjoyed Jinyoung’s serious expression when they had argued about recent topics in the Kingdom while walking around the palace gardens trailing the Crown Prince and his crush. It had not been the polite smile Jinyoung had directed towards Jaebum at the start of their acquaintance, and Jaebum could see that Jinyoung was actually interested in what he was talking about. It felt nice.

But Jaebum didn’t like the smirk Jinyoung flashed him when he opened the door for Jaebum now, telling him they would be ready in just a minute. There was a twinkle in Jinyoung’s eyes that Jaebum didn’t know how to interpret, and the curve of his lips was dangerous, promising that Jinyoung was up to no good.

In comparison reading Jackson was simple. The foreigner came out of the shop guided by Jinyoung, fiddling on the sleeves of his neat dress shirt, giving Jaebum a polite nod but seeming more constipated than anything in his nervousness. On the other hand, Jaebum had had to watch similar symptoms in his liege for the past week, as the Crown Prince had contemplated about when to invite the glassblower's apprentice over, and how to present his offer. Because of this it was easy enough to recognize the same signs in Jackson, but it was good to see them present, as Jaebum would have hated if his friend and liege would be hurt because of the lack of emotions the two of them hopefully had for one another. Jaebum was not naive enough to think that just having feelings for one another would be enough, as Mark had told him about what he could offer for Jackson and what the two of them would have to compromise, and Jaebum knew love didn't guarantee that Jackson would agree to upend his life to be with Mark. Things were never simple.

They sat the carriage ride to the castle mostly in silence, but Jaebum didn't mind. At least he saw a more honest expression on Jinyoung's face when the younger studied Jackson closely, allowing Jackson to hold his hand in a crushing grip that probably hurt. There was a worried furrow in Jinyoung's brow, his lips pulled tight as he showed that he cared for the other boy by simply being there for them in the capacity they needed. Jinyoung caring for Jackson was honest, and Jaebum respected that. He far preferred this openly mothering expression on Jinyoung's face over the false smile he threw around to everyone and anyone.

  
  
  


Mark had spent days thinking about what to do when he would invite Jackson over.

He had thought about giving Jackson a tour of his wing in the castle, to take Jackson to dinner to show him what his life would be like if he accepted Mark's offer, but Mark chickened out at the last minute. He did not want to flaunt his wealth in front of Jackson, because although Jackson had not seemed to care about Mark’s status or his material possessions, Mark definitely did not want Jackson think he was trying to buy the younger boy’s love, or get Jackson’s acceptance for his offer because of his wealth or status. Although the second he thought these things Mark felt guilty about it, as he knew he should trust Jackson and know that the young glassblower was an honorable man who was not after Mark’s money, nor would he be swayed by it. It wasn't like Mark, to worry like this, to even entertain the possibility of impressing Jackson with those kinds of things, but he was nervous and anxious, and he was so afraid that Jackson would reject him.

Once showing off his wealth was out of the question, Mark realised there was just one thing he could do, could show to Jackson, that would be meaningful, and that he would want for Jackson to see if this was to be the last time they would meet and Mark’s last chance to do something for Jackson. He knew the boy would accept no charity and if Jackson would refuse his offer… Well, they could keep sending letters he guessed, or try to find another way somehow, but was there any point keeping up these feelings if they weren't going anywhere? Perhaps there would be another way, but it would be slower, much slower. It’d require them keeping up this not seeing each other, not having guarantees of anything, but it would be better than losing Jackson at least. Mark didn’t know if they’d have the patience for that, but he had to keep hoping, because he was quite sure Jackson would not agree to this offer. It required too many sacrifices. Although in the end, those same sacrifices would have to be made anyway, because Mark wouldn't, couldn't change who he was.

For now, he had to give Jackson the choice. This would be the quickest and most convenient way, and it would enable them to actually be together… But it didn’t have to be the end of them if Jackson didn’t agree to it. Just… it would be much more difficult.

Mark paced back and forth on the high wall of the inner castle, keeping his arms in check by holding them together behind his back, clutching the pergament scroll he had gotten the official offer written on. He had wanted to bring Jackson here, timing everything perfectly, because what he truly wanted to give Jackson was not material, but intangible and fleeting. The wind was chilly up here, blowing all the way from the sea over the hills and woodlands, over the farms and meadows and little towns, over the castle town and onto this lonesome place with a beautiful view.

Mark thought it was all somehow very symbolic, and he knew Jackson would appreciate the beauty of it.

That didn’t make Mark any less nervous when he heard the door open, Jaebum letting Jackson up onto the roof. Jackson was blinking in the sudden brightness of the roof after climbing up the dark stairway, and coming face to face with Mark, Jackson quickly glanced behind over his shoulder to look probably at Jinyoung, who gestured for Jackson to go on, as he would stay behind with Jaebum. Jackson’s eyes flickered nervously over to where Mark was standing, before taking cautious steps forward. It was nice to know Mark wasn’t the only one feeling anxious, although Mark didn’t know if he understood Jackson’s reasons for feeling uncertain. After all, Mark was the one who was going to be asking the other for too much, not Jackson.

Mark didn't have the possibility to ponder Jackson's reasons any more than that, as Jackson's presence stole his full attention. Jackson looked good. Gods, he looked good. He was wearing a simple but suave outfit, a dark purple dress shirt and basic black formal pants, his black hair slicked up away from his face like was popular nowadays. Mark loved how Jackson looked. Jackson’s outfit hugged him in all the right places, over his chest, by his biceps, on his thighs, just tight enough to stretch a little as he moved but not too much so it would look too small or tacky. He looked classy. Mark wanted to run his hands over the fabric covering Jackson's chest, but that would be too much right now. They were alone on the wall, but there were guards in the towers, and although they were sworn not to say anything and told not to look this way at this time, it’s not like Mark wanted to come onto Jackson in this situation. It was too early, and he still had too many things to say.

In any case, Mark was glad he had worn something simple today and insisted on not wearing his crown, because their looks matched well. Mark had thought to wear all black with a red elaborately patterned red coat like Bambam had suggested, but he was glad he had decided against it. He wanted to be as equal in this moment as he could be, as honest to himself as he might. It also felt like the right choice because Jackson’s eyes travelled just a little on his frame, taking in the tight black pants and loose, slightly translucent white shirt Mark was wearing, much like the ones he had worn on the day they had first met. Mark knew the clothes showed off his lithe frame and he was happy that Jackson approved, the foreign boy smiling goofily at Mark as a greeting once his eyes travelled up.

Gods, he hoped Jackson wouldn’t reject him.

  
  
  


Jackson hadn’t had any expectations for what would await him at the castle, since instead of thinking about that he had been too busy fretting about his appearance and everything that could go wrong like him stumbling on his own feet or just making an ass out of himself somehow. Even if Jackson had had the thought to spare on forming expectations, he still wouldn’t have expected to be lead up stairs after stairs until they arrived at a door that Jaebum opened for him, orange light from the sunset streaming into the dark stairwell. Jackson hesitantly stepped out onto the white stonewall, blinking in the sudden light and glancing back to Jinyoung, who gave him a thumbs up and a small smile. Jackson wished he had Jinyoung’s confidence in himself.

The sky was in amazing colors of orange, red and pink, the sun setting low over the hills, coloring the landscape in warm hues, spectacular in the way just nature could be, and Jackson was stunned by its beauty.

But his breath wasn’t taken away until his eyes fell on Mark, the older boy standing there on the wall with his back to the sunset, the backlight casting his frame in the colors of the setting sun, silver hair appearing red in its hue. The lithe frame of Mark’s body was visible in the light through the fine material of his white shirt, the fabric blowing in the wind and clinging onto Mark’s side. Jackson’s heart stuttered in his chest, but he kept walking forward, closer to Mark so that he might see his face better. Mark was smiling, subtle but honest, his plump lips curled up slightly, and  _ gods _ if Jackson wasn’t so nervous that he felt like there were snakes slithering in his stomach, he would kiss Mark.

“Hi.” Mark’s voice was breathy as he spoke, a small tremor to it and Jackson thought he could see Mark lick the corner of his lips as a nervous manner.

“You look absolutely stunning.” Well, that wasn’t the hello Jackson intended, but he had opened his mouth and the words had come out, and Jackson couldn’t bring himself to regret them, as they were perfectly true and spoken straight from his heart. But he did wish his voice hadn’t shook as much as it had.

The way Mark’s smile widened and that the older boy let out a chuckle that was a borderline giggle made the slip-up worth it. Mark’s eyes were so beautiful when he laughed, the shape of them changing into crescents, and Jackson thought he would be happy if he just died in that moment, having the crownless silver-haired Prince smiling at him like he was special, eyes warm and posture slightly slouched in that informal way that wouldn’t be seen when Mark was acting as the Prince he had to be.

“Do you like the view?” Mark gestured over the edge of the wall, the railing of it coming to about to the hip level where they were standing, intended more for protection in case of invasion than romantic sunset walks, but whatever. Jackson thought the moment was perfect, and the view was stunning, so Mark’s question should have been rhetoric, really.

“Yes,” Jackson answered without taking his eyes off of Mark. He wasn’t quite sure if the pink on Mark’s cheeks was just the sunset reflecting on his cheeks, or if the older boy was blushing, but at least the way Mark lowered his gaze for a moment, flipping his messily styled silver hair, was adorable.

It was perfect.

  
  
  


The bashfulness lasted for just a moment and Mark was lifting his chin back up again, meeting Jackson’s gaze resolutely and with conviction, moving his other hand from behind his back to show a scroll he was holding, not yet offering it over to Jackson.

“I have here in written form the proposed solution for us seeing each other, accepted and signed by the council and the King. If you do not yet have second thoughts about being with me, I would tell you what it entails now and give it for you to look it over.”

Mark could see the way Jackson’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his smile schooling into seriousness as he indicated that he was listening with a nod and a small “okay”. Mark took a long, shaky breath, keeping himself calm. He could do this.

He first went over all the downsides and the general sacrifices entailed in the arrangement, all those problems that would be ever present if he would be in Mark’s life no matter how hard Mark had tried to make them go away, starting from the loss of privacy to having to learn the basics of court etiquette to survive life in the castle. These things were not written down on the offer, but Mark had to say them out loud first, gauging Jackson’s reaction with these facts, since if some of these things were already something Jackson couldn’t accept, there was no point in going any further. But Jackson listened to him solemnly, without wavering, nodding every now and then, and Mark was careful to not allow his gaze to flicker away from Jackson’s face even as he felt bad for all these problems that being with him would bring.

But Jackson did not shy away, he did not look hesitant, his jaw set, and Mark felt a small weight break off the bigger weight on his chest. At least there was hope, if Jackson would be ready to sacrifice this much. To Mark’s surprise, when he was done listing all the negatives and drawing breath to start going through his solution, Jackson stepped closer and laid one hand on Mark’s arm, squeezing his bicep lightly.

“I’m sorry this is so difficult for you. It shouldn’t be this complicated for you to include people in your life.” Jackson spoke with solemnity, his serious dark chocolate eyes reflecting the orange hues of the sunset, and Mark swallowed, faltering for a moment as he allowed his gaze to drift to his shoes.

It was somehow just like Jackson to be worrying about someone else first, apologizing for something he had no fault in, being compassionate over being selfish. Mark’s heart ached, but he had to collect himself, raising his eyes to meet Jackson’s again like the man he had been brought up to be. He was quite sure Jackson would see his eyes shine.

“Thank you for saying that.” If Jackson noticed that Mark’s voice was rougher than it had been just a moment ago, he didn't mention it. He also didn't drop his hand immediately, instead gently stroking Mark’s bicep in a soothing manner through the thin material of his shirt. Perhaps too thin, considering that Mark already felt a bit cold in the wind, but Jackson's hand was warm even through the fabric.

  
  
  


Jackson was pretty sure Mark was going to be the death of him.

Standing there, wind in his ethereal silver hair, was the most beautiful boy Jackson had ever met, and he had thought Mark to be the most magnificent person even before he had gotten to actually know Mark, as knowing the older boy as a person had made him even more beautiful in Jackson’s eyes. Mark was just standing there, wonder in his coal black eyes that were the slightest bit glossy with tears, looking at Jackson like the younger boy had hung up the moon in the sky, and Jackson didn't know if he could take it. He was pretty sure his heart would stop if Mark kept looking at him like that, lips slightly parted and curled up just the slightest bit into a grateful smile. Jackson wasn't worthy of this wonderful person, adoring him openly with his gaze like Mark was adoring him right now, wanting to be with Jackson despite all the obstacles, and yet, somehow, this was real, and Mark was right there.

Finally the moment was broken, Mark clearing his throat and Jackson dropping his hand as he took a step back to get to a more appropriate distance again. After a moment of just regarding each other, Mark started going over the details of his proposed solution, explaining how Jackson and Jinyoung would move to the castle grounds and get their own workshop in the upper district. Jackson was quite sure Jinyoung would be excited about this opportunity, but it was really not something Jackson could decide without getting input from his partner. However when he voiced this worry, Mark told him he had already gotten Jinyoung's approval on the plan. “I sent Youngjae the other week. We went over the details with Jinyoung, and he made sure your Master would get an appropriate amount of compensation and that your workshop would have the correct equipment. He's okay with moving, if you are.”

Jackson threw Mark a goofy smile of adoration, appreciating that the other man had already thought of seemingly everything. He felt giddy, high on Mark's love, unable to believe how far the other would go for him. “Well then, I think everything is in order, because it sounds doable, and kinda awesome.”

At this, Mark winced and glanced away, and Jackson didn't understand why.

  
  
  


_ Here goes nothing _ , Mark thought as he drew a shaky breath, the shiver going through him more because of nervousness than the cold. Jackson looked at him with confusion, his dark brown eyes wide and worried, but of course not for himself, but for Mark. Mark stiffened as Jackson took a step closer. His reaction made Jackson’s eyebrows crease, and the black-haired man didn’t lift a hand to rest on Mark’s arm like he had before, instead just standing there, close, watching Mark intently.

“There's… one more thing. I didn't think it would be a problem, I expected the council to be happy with my arrangement, but I'm afraid they insisted on adding a clause I didn't want into the offer, but nothing I said and argued was able to convince them to retract their one condition for this, for me to be able to offer you this…” Mark was babbling, his voice trembling with emotion, and he was clutching the offending pergament scroll in his hand, feeling a bit satisfied when it creased in his grip.

“If it’s endangering your position or something, I won't accept it.” Jackson said with a firm voice, eyes unwavering in another show of unselfishness, as he was ready to give up everything to spare Mark from harm. Mark chuckled sadly, the sound more a hiccup than a laugh, and he shook his head.

“No, it's… the council insists it's to secure my position, actually, and yours.” He had to just say the thing, to get it out there, and they could move on with their lives. Like ripping off a band-aid.

“For them to approve all of this, we… we have to get engaged.”

  
  
  


The words hit Jackson like a freight train, leaving his mind reeling.

He had definitely not expected this.

Mark looked like a puppy waiting to get kicked again, and it hurt Jackson's heart so much.

He had to say something.

“You mean they want us to get married?” Was the first thing he managed to blurt out, his voice at least an octave higher than usual by the end of the sentence.

It was not the right thing to say, considering Mark pretty much flinched. “No, they… I insisted that it’s just an engagement with no set wedding date or anything, I know it-it’s too soon and way too forward, but it's the only way I could get them to agree to this, b-but if it's, too much, we- I can figure something out, but then we couldn't be together right away and, and we'd still have to sneak around, and-” Jackson had never before heard Mark fumble with words this much, stuttering here and there and wringing his hands on the poor paper scroll, crumpling it even further. Jackson had to interrupt him, so he reached forward to lay his hands on Mark's fingers still clutching the paper scroll, making the silver haired boy’s manic and worried gaze fix on his face.

Jackson bit his bottom lip for a moment before asking the next question, the only question that mattered. “So you don't want to?”

“Yes!” Mark’s outright answer that he didn't want to get engaged to Jackson startled the glassblower, and it hurt, but Mark quickly backtracked and continued, “No, I mean-- I just, I hate that it's something we are forced to do just because we want to be together, and not something we chose to do just because we wanted to, but… If it’s you, and it’s fine by you, I don’t mind.”

Jackson couldn't help but laugh, the situation absurd at the very least. They were standing here, just the two of them on the high white marble walls of the castle, watching a grand sunset over the Kingdom, and the Crown Prince was asking them to get engaged out of necessity. “This has got to be the least romantic proposal ever. I mean, the setting is perfect, but ‘if I  _ have _ to get engaged, I'd want it to be you’? Not very flattering.”

Now Jackson was sure it was not just a trick of light, Mark  _ was _ blushing.

“I-- I didn't mean it like that!” Mark sputtered, and Jackson laughed, reaching a hand to ruffle the soft silver strands of Mark’s hair, although he was probably breaking a hundred etiquettes by doing it. Not that he cared. Mark seemed to get that he was joking, but he still wanted to explain himself. “It's-- I really do want to be with you, Jackson. Right now I could say I'd probably wager I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you, but it's too early to say. But if you'd be willing to agree to being engaged to me as a formality, even though it's a burden to bear, then… Then next time, when I can say those words with honesty, I will ask you properly.”

“Nope,” Jackson said, flicking Mark on the forehead gently with one finger. Jaebum would kill him, if he saw. Jackson knew he was teasing, but he couldn't resist. He didn't allow Mark’s expression to drop too much, not allowing the older boy to think he was actually rejecting him, so Jackson kept his own face in a teasing smile to communicate that he was joking again. “Next time, it's my turn.”

At this, Mark finally laughed, mostly out of relief, but Jackson liked to think that the older boy found him funny. And Jackson has thought this before, but it still rang true: if Jackson could spend the rest of his life making Mark laugh just to hear that lovely, melodical sound, he would.

Jackson knew he had fallen too fast and too hard for Mark, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. He was ready to go as far as needed to be with Mark, as long as it was only him that it would bring harm, not others. It would be a huge change for him, and Jackson could not lie and say he was prepared for it, but he would be alright, somehow. As long as he was with Mark.

“But to answer the question you didn’t pose, yes, Mark. I will get engaged to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yisss I got all the major problems sorted out for Markson, and the proposal scene that was, eh, less than romantic. Did you see it coming? I tried to hint at it with the seven problems scene, but not too much~
> 
> JJP is getting somewhere, maybe. The story will have likely just one, but perhaps two more chapters, and I don't know how far JJP will get in that time, but I added it as a tag because they are a romantic pairing by now :D Even though they are in denial.
> 
> Leave me a comment telling me how you liked this chapter~ I'll hopefully get to writing the 7th chapter soon enough, but I'll write at least one chapter for Playhouse first :)


	7. Seven

It didn't take very long at all for Jinyoung and Jackson to wrap up their things in the small glassblower’s shop they had grown so fond of and move their business and lives into the castle and the upper district. It took them a couple of weeks to set up shop again, the process slowed down due to the lessons Jackson had to take seven days a week in order to prepare for the fact that if he wanted to stand by Mark's side, he would have to stand in the public eye and scrutiny, and unfortunately so very soon too. This meant that even when they had actually managed to get their shop up and all their tools working, they had almost no time to practice their art or actually keep their shop open, because Jackson had managed to trick Jinyoung into attending all of his princely training lessons with him, and there was simply too little time after those.

Jackson’s ulterior motive had apparently been to have someone with him to try and endure the torture of the boring lessons and compete in doing well in the entirety of his training, so the foreign boy had been sorely disappointed to find that Jinyoung cleared the lessons in etiquette and manners more easily than Jackson did, learning quickly the different noble houses and being able to recite the main produces and amounts of all the districts with just two nights of memorizing. But of course, Jinyoung had the advantage of being from this Kingdom and also being already kind of trained in its manners and matters due to his parents always doing their best to raise him better than they were. That combined with Jinyoung’s inherent grace of someone who could have passed off as a noble if just given the right clothes (and he was, so they tested this on some of the nobles in the court and got them easily to be horribly ashamed of them not knowing who Jinyoung was), made Jinyoung adjust easily into life at court like he had been born into nobility.

But what Jackson lacked in training and natural grace, he made up in perseverance. Jackson complained but he did not give up, staying up until dawn to memorize the coats of arms for each house and continuing on practicing the steps to court dances for hours after the instructor left, determined to get it right. Jinyoung was not really surprised by this, having already known how Jackson put his everything into what the stubborn boy did with no regard for his own health and wellbeing. It was why Jinyoung was there with Jackson although he wouldn't need to be, practicing the dances and studying tax produces and whatever required of the Crown Prince’s fiancé late into the night, so that Jinyoung would be there to make sure his stupid friend ate and slept and stopped just before crashing. Jinyoung went through training unnecessary for him so he could be there to wrap his arm around Jackson's waist to support his friend’s way back to their quarters in godawful hours before dawn.

What Jinyoung found really amazing though was that after hours of training and too few of sleep, Jackson would still be up early in the morning, a bundle of smiles and happiness as he would get to have breakfast with Prince Mark, chatting excitedly about what he had learned like he had not slept just a handful of hours last night, so desperate for the Prince’s approval and praise that he already possessed and got no matter what he did. The Prince’s adoration towards Jackson was painfully obvious, considering that the silver haired Prince looked at Jackson like the foreign boy had single-handedly hung the moon in the sky. But it was all good, since Jackson got some kind of strength from the Prince’s small smiles and melodical laughs that allowed him to push on, working harder and harder to be “worthy” of the silver haired boy and the status Jackson had suddenly been elevated to.

Frankly Jinyoung thought Jackson was kind of crazy and definitely a bit of a masochist, but Jinyoung also knew that the same age boy would follow his heart into mortal danger and never regret it, so the best thing Jinyoung could do as Jackson's best friend was support him, and catch him if he would fall, because there would be no stopping the stubborn idiot. And Jinyoung would do it, even if it made Jinyoung tired and unable to eat in the mornings because he always lost his appetite when he slept too little. Not being able to eat made the slender glassblower grumpy as hell in the mornings, causing him to snap at Jaebum as the guard would try to start a conversation every now and then at the breakfast table he and Jinyoung were seated in.

Suspiciously enough, Jaebum started dropping by their lessons with the excuse that he “needed to make sure the Prince’s fiancé is safe” although Jinyoung and Jackson already had either Yugyeom or Bambam all day watching over them. Jaebum wasn’t even subtle, not with how he more often than not brought some snacks with him as he came to check up on them, his frown only going away after Jinyoung would grab something to eat. It wasn’t that Jaebum would smile or anything, but his expression would somehow morph into this softer, more gentle one, that Jinyoung really, really did not like. That expression spoke of some sort of affection and caring, and Jinyoung did not want to be coddled, or taken care of, or babied, or worried about. He was not used to that sort of a thing, having always been a person who had taken care of themselves, independent and strong and not relying on anyone else, because that would be showing weakness. Jinyoung did not want to depend on anyone else, so he hated himself for getting used to Jaebum dropping by and giving him a snack before his blood sugar would get too low instead of making sure himself that he would have enough snacks with him.

And Jinyoung was not blind, or stupid. The Captain of the Guard would have denied everything regarding him caring about Jinyoung and his well-being, not to even mention anything more beyond worry and simple affection, but Jinyoung knew what the angry expressions and flushed cheeks of Jaebum meant when Jinyoung annoyed the guard on purpose. Jinyoung threw sweet smiles and poisonous words, saying things he did not mean simply because although he knew what Jaebum’s actions signified, Jinyoung did not know how to show his... appreciation... for them, and frankly, Jinyoung was kind of scared because of how much he was enjoying those displays of caring. Conflict and banter were easier than soft glances and the occasional kind word and the warm, fluttery feeling that accompanied them.

So the two of them were dancing around one another, arguing and coming head to head so much that eventually even the sweet but sometimes dense Jackson got worried about his best friend, telling Jinyoung in a most adorable and naive way that he would go tell Jaebum not to bother Jinyoung anymore if Jinyoung wanted him to. Jinyoung ruffled the black mop of his friend’s hair and told Jackson not to think too much if it was that straining, drawing Jackson’s attention away from where Jinyoung did not want it to be the only way Jinyoung knew how; by annoying Jackson enough to make the foreign boy forget the subject of conversation. And it worked. Jackson huffed and pouted, and when Jinyoung told him he was cute, they could only continue their training after Jackson had run after Jinyoung and tackled him onto the floor, blowing raspberries on Jinyoung’s sensitive neck until the leaner boy yielded and told Jackson that the older boy was Very Manly and not at all like a cute and silly puppy (even though he was).

(When Mark told Jackson the foreign boy looked like a puppy drooling after the food served at dinner time, Jinyoung took offense that Jackson seemed pleased with the comment.)

Jaebum continued to come find them even though Jinyoung was sometimes horrible to him, the guard’s jaw set in determination and lips pursed as he completed his self set mission to make sure Jinyoung had enough to eat. But as tough as the guard thought himself to be, he was still the one to quickly look away if Jinyoung flashed him a grateful smile. It was a fun game to play, toying with the older man and his easily flaring temper, and Jinyoung decidedly ignored that his heart felt lighter every time he saw the grumpy guard approach them during their lessons and a clenching in his chest when the glint in Jaebum’s eyes would soften as he regarded an eating Jinyoung.

The problem was that it was fine as long as it was a game, a dance, nothing serious, but developing feelings… It would be no good. Jinyoung was here to support Jackson. He had no time for distractions, no time to go seeking something for himself when he had more important things going on, like looking after Jackson’s well-being.

  
  
  


The two month anniversary of Mark’s and Jackson’s forced engagement was the agreed date for Jackson’s proper introduction to the public.

Mark had done his utmost to make the event as easy and unstressful as possible for Jackson, with the minimum amount of court etiquette and other things Jackson would have to learn to make it through the day with dignity, but there was only so much Mark could do. The silver Prince could see the toll the pressure was taking on Jackson, the dark shadows underneath his lover’s eyes and the way Jackson's smile sometimes faltered when he thought no one was looking. Thankfully Mark also noted the way Jinyoung seemed to be always around Jackson with his attentive eyes and steadying hands, making sure Jackson made it through the days when the foreign boy was pushing himself too far and too hard. But whenever Mark tried to breach the subject of perhaps taking a rest to Jackson, his fiancé always dismissed it with bright smiles that he seemed to manage to summon out of nowhere, even when things were tough, so Mark started instead to exchange glances with Jinyoung, getting small nods or quick conversations in turn that confirmed that Jinyoung was doing what he could, and Jackson could still go on. Mark trusted Jinyoung to inform him if an intervention needed to be staged to save Jackson from himself.

Jackson would not allow Mark to watch his progress, but from what he heard from his guards and Jinyoung, the glassblower was outdoing all expectations set by the court. Mark was so proud of him, and sad he could not do more to help his lover.

The moments they got for just the two of them were few and far between due to Jackson’s horribly tight schedule, and more often than not they included Jackson falling asleep in Mark’s lap or his arms. Be that as it may, Mark treasured those moments of comfortable silence, just having the possibility to card his fingers through Jackson’s black hair and kiss his eyelids gently as he allowed his fiancé to catch a few moments of extra rest was precious to him. Jackson was always mad at Mark for not waking him up so that they could have done something fun in the little time together, but Mark took his lover’s pouts and complaints in a stride, distracting the younger boy with gentle smiles and kisses that got both of them flustered and panting, forgetting all the worries and pressures they were carrying inside, even if for just the moment.

When the day of the introduction ceremony finally came, Jackson was a mess of nerves. Mark could overhear him babbling to Jinyoung about how he would probably fall and hit his face while walking up to the balcony they would be making their greeting to the public from, and Jinyoung telling the boy that he would be fine and do well via calm words and the occasional sarcastic quip. Mark’s chest clenched with the desire to be there for Jackson, but he had to rush for the first public appearance he had to make with his father before Jackson would be presented to everyone.

But oh boy, when Mark finally saw Jackson that day right before they were supposed to get up on the balcony to impress everyone, Mark was pretty sure he fell in love with the glassblower all over again. The elaborately decorated blue and silver jacket Jackson was wearing was the perfect complement to match Mark’s silver hair, and Jackson looked perfectly the part of a royal in it, but that was not what made Mark weak. It was the way Jackson looked up from beneath his eyelashes at Mark, nervous for approval, that made Mark pull Jackson into a nook to make out and mess up the hairstyle Bambam had painstakingly done for the black haired boy. Jackson almost had his hands in Mark’s pants by the time Jaebum came to interrupt them, the Captain of the guard looking almost bored threatening them with the mutilation of Jackson if he came onto Mark too fast.

In the end they ended up running away giggling from Jaebum, Mark leading the way once again down the corridors of the castle, until Jaebum managed to get them to stop by telling them they would be late for the announcing of their engagement if they would not stop fooling around like this.

The introduction and announcement went well, the crowd going wild when it was revealed that the Crown Prince was intent on marrying the person who had gotten his first kiss all those months ago. This turn of events apparently fit perfectly the way the legend around his lips had built up, and a fairytale like ending with him ending up together with that person who had gotten his first kiss was what the public wanted. It was a perfect cinderella story of someone rising from poverty into nobility by the virtue of being pure of heart and whatever else they had included as Jackson’s attributes in the story. Really, the story could say whatever, it was not like Mark really cared or minded either way - Jackson and Mark had the public’s approval, and that was what was important, considering how the court was keeping a close eye on them and how they would fare, still eager to find any faults to show that the match Mark insisted on would not be a good one.

Even if there were any small mistakes Mark and Jackson might make, Mark knew time would prove the court and their doubts to be wrong. His and Jackson’s match was the best it could be, and they worked hard to make their lives function together, so they would be fine. Mark felt his love for the glassblower grow every day, and from the way Jackson melted against him or pressed him up against the wall just to kiss his face and tell him how beautiful he was, Mark knew the glassblower felt the same.

After the introduction, things got easier. Instead of waiting Jackson to fail, most of the court started to be supportive of him and the good publicity and morale the kind, hard-working, humble and cheerful foreign common boy could bring as the fiancé of the Crown Prince. Jackson's schedule loosened and Mark could see the tension slowly waning from the line of the younger boy’s body as gained more confidence and was able to spend time on things he truly enjoyed, like his art, and Mark. Mark cherished those hours they stole, sometimes hiding in the maze, sometimes in Mark's royal quarters, exploring both the castle grounds and each other’s bodies, getting to know each other better in every sense they could. 

They had always felt comfortable with one another, but over the months spent actually seeing each other every day, Mark became sure he had made the right choice to trust his feelings and his instinct and keep Jackson close even though it had been neither convenient nor easy. Jackson was a wonderful person, and with how well he had taken the training imposed on him Jackson would have made Mark a fine spouse even if Mark wouldn’t be head over heels in love with him, which he was. But even though Mark had been trained to be fine with his words all his life, he still did not find it easy to express with words how overwhelmingly happy he felt when Jackson smiled at him so uninhibitedly when they were lying on the grass in the maze, or when Jackson played with the court kids and thought them fencing with wooden swords, or when Jackson really focused on learning something so he could be with Mark and he got this little crease between his eyebrows that Mark adored.

Mark felt selfish, getting so much of the sunshine of Jackson's smile and the warmth of his love all for himself, especially so because Jackson found it easy to express his feelings of love towards Mark, kissing the older boy on the hand or cheek or lips whenever no one wasn't looking and saying those words in murmurs and whispers when they were standing close, never waiting or expecting for Mark to say them back as the older boy would get flustered, fumbling to try to get a word out. Mark did make an effort to say those words as often as he could, in the first moments of twilight before they would have to part on their way to their own quarters, and sometimes as traced words on the expanse of Jackson's chest whenever they were resting tranquilly against one another, and he hoped that Jackson understood that although the words were rare, they didn't mean Mark loved him any less. Mark was simply overwhelmed by the glow of Jackson, and he was so in love with the other boy that he did not know what to do with himself. That felt ridiculous, but it was true.

They had only known each other for a little less than a year, but then again, Mark had kind of always known that Jackson was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

  
  
  


Jackson had kind of always known Mark was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but then again, they had only known each other for a little less than a year.

There were a lot of things Jackson was uncertain or insecure about, such as his looks and his talent and if he could do a good job as the spouse of someone who would be ruling a kingdom, but there was one thing he was certain of, and that was his love for Mark. Jackson wanted to firmly believe that if he set his mind on it and worked hard, he could be enough for Mark as both the spouse of a Prince and the lover of the most wonderful person he had learned to know. And he thought he was doing a pretty good job so far - he was advancing in his lessons in All The Boring Things a Prince’s Spouse Must Know, and he still got Mark laugh and smile brightly everyday, so he was doing good, right? Jackson was happy and so humbled that he had the chance to enjoy those smiles and laughs, and have the privilege of having Mark look at him like he was something good and precious.

Jinyoung kept telling him that he  _ was _ good, that he was doing exceptionally well, and that he was thought to be handsome and hardworking and talented all over the Kingdom, but Jackson found that hard to believe. He still appreciated that Jinyoung was there to listen to him whenever he needed to vent and even when Jackson would go overboard by being too dramatic about his faults. Jinyoung was there for him to set Jackson straight when he had calmed down, reminding him that things were not so bad at all, and that he was doing alright.

Jackson didn’t know what he would have done without Jinyoung.

Jinyoung was also the one who got him secret lessons at the upper district silversmith, no questions asked, and Jackson was more grateful than he would probably be ever able to express in words, but Jinyoung seemed to understand.

The ring was pretty much as simple as could be. It was in no means expensive, but Jackson had seen Mark's jewelry collection - there was no way Jackson could afford anything as intricate and valuable, so he had decided that in the end it was more important that he had made the ring by hand than that it would be any match for Mark's collection. Jackson had planned to make a ring of glass - he had made several rings of glass as practice, but glass just was not the right material for this type of a ring, looking more like children's toy rings than a ring worthy of Mark, so the glassblower had come up with the idea of a silver ring that he could decorate with glass instead of gemstones.

It had not been easy. Firstly learning to craft rings from a completely different material than he was used to was not easy at all, but Jackson had time and perseverance, and his teacher was both patient and well paid. Adding the glass elements he wanted was no simple task either, but at least that was familiar ground. It was a simple silver ring with a wide groove that Jackson had filled with a thin layer of glass that he had carefully embedded small glass shapes in. Without the support of the silver the ring could never have preserved itself unbroken, so delicate it was. The ring depicted a small silver white bird flying around on top of a pale and uneven blue background. Jackson had wanted to continue the theme he had started with the glass wren necklace that he had given Mark on that day in front of their old shop all those months ago. Mark still wore the necklace every day, the sight of it making Jackson feel giddy as it was one manifestation of his love for Mark, and Mark thought it so precious.

The glass and silver ring was not really one befitting the Crown Prince of the Kingdom, but it was befitting of Mark and Jackson, and Jackson had decided that was all that mattered.

The thing was… Jackson's plan of telling Mark he wanted to spend eternity with him only went as far as to acquire the ring, and he had no idea how he should proceed after that. He would have just blurted it out whenever, like when they were kissing in a secluded corner in the castle, Mark’s black eyes sparkling as he was looking at Jackson, so close, but that did not feel grand enough. Mark was a fairy tale prince after all - the first proposal had been totally unromantic because it was forced, but it still had had the perfect setting with a wonderful background of the castle walls and the sunset and all. Mark deserved the perfect super romantic proposal fit of everything he was, but the thing was, Jackson had no idea what that should be. He couldn’t exactly ride up the stairs to Mark’s castle with a white horse or anything, he  _ lived _ in that same castle and he honestly didn’t think he could stay horseback for any fancy dramatic tricks like that. He had no good enough singing voice for serenading and frankly Mark’s balcony was way too high for him to hear if Jackson was singing to him in the garden, and Jackson didn’t know how to play any instruments anyway, and it was either him or Jinyoung who would need to accompany his singing, and Jinyoung was not amenable of the idea that he would have to learn to play an instrument. The only idea that Jackson found acceptable was for him to leave a note for Mark and let him follow a trail of rose petals to some place where Jackson would propose, but the implementation details weren’t exactly simple, considering he would have to bribe or convince the eager maids to not clean up the petals, and telling anyone any hint of his plans would risk everyone in the castle knowing about his plans.

So Jackson carried the ring around with him, safely hidden inside his money pouch, refusing to ask for help on coming up with a good idea for the proposal because it was supposed to be  _ his _ and if someone came up with the idea, it would be cheating.

But time was not Jackson’s friend, because after a couple of failed attempts at being romantic - just telling the maids not to clean had not helped as the draft inside and the wind outside had ruined the rose petals plan, but at least Jackson had learned the price of Youngjae’s silence (favors, this time buying lunch for a week) - he realised that the date of their first kiss in the throne room was approaching, and Jackson knew it would be the perfect day for a perfect romantic proposal. If Jackson only knew what the perfect romantic proposal would be.

In the end with a little help from Jinyoung, Youngjae and a reluctant Jaebum, Jackson had arranged that the throne room would be devoid of people on the afternoon of their unofficial but kind of still publicly established anniversary date, figuring that he would propose in the same room they had first kissed in. Jackson did his utmost to make everything perfect - he had probably gone over the top getting all the flowers and even a huge blue and white banner saying “Will you marry me, Mark”, but Mark was worth it. He would bring Mark in blindfolded, open his eyes so the silver haired boy would see the banner, and turn around to see Jackson on one knee. 100% perfect and worthy of Mark. Jackson was very proud of himself.

Jackson and Mark had different schedules on the morning of their anniversary, which suited Jackson more than well, as he could oversee and take part in completing the decorations for the throne room, knowing Mark was in a something or other meeting. The lovers had agreed to meet afterwards, and Jackson had planned to lead Mark into the throne room immediately, his nerves getting the best of him, wanting to get this over soon, so he could have Mark’s (hopefully positive) answer and stop feeling so anxious about the whole ordeal.

But when Jackson arrived in front of the meeting room Mark had told him the meeting would be in, it was empty except for one of Mark’s personal guards. It was the tall one,  _ Yugyeom _ , who looked like he was loitering with how he was not standing in attention, instead leaning against the wall and looking bored as he picked his nails. Jackson coughed in the doorframe, and Yugyeom looked up like he had been expecting Jackson, a friendly smile sliding on his face.

“Hello Jackson.” The closest of Mark's guards addressed Jackson informally per his own request, but according to them only until he had an official title as Mark's spouse, because they would get in trouble. “His Highness asked me to escort you to the eastern wing.”

Jackson blinked, watching Yugyeom straighten and walk over to him with his unfair kilometers long legs, slipping into his more formal stance now that he was apparently on duty again. “Oh. Really? Did the meeting end early or something? We agreed to meet here.”

“Something like that.” Yugyeom nodded, a smile still on his face although he was now walking partly in front of Jackson in the duty of an escort guard. The eastern wing was pretty much on the other side of the castle from the throne room and Jackson was not very familiar with that side, so he might need to improvise to get Mark to the throne room now, but this was fine. Just a minor complication.

They walked in silence, Jackson chewing on his bottom lip as he went over the words he planned to say to Mark, about how the boy had grown to be so important for him, and about how he could care less about Mark’s status, but with it being what it was, Jackson was ready to take on the challenge of being the Crown Prince’s fiancé and spouse if it gave him the chance to stay by Mark’s side. Jackson had a lot of things to say, but he hoped Mark would not need too much convincing to believe Jackson was ready for this, ready to actually say I do and promise forever.

The way to the eastern wing was not the most straightforward one. Jackson was barely aware of directions and turns they were taking when suddenly the winding hallways started to feel familiar, which was peculiar considering this was not a part of the castle Jackson spent time in. He tried to look around for rooms he would recognize, but there wasn’t anything specific that he would remember. The public part of the castle had a lot of rooms where nobles and the royal family could spend time in, but the western parts of the castle seemed more popular for that, and that's where Jinyoung and Jackson had been during their stay. Jackson could not put his finger on why this way seemed familiar to him, not until Yugyeom stopped by a door, opening it and gesturing Jackson to enter, and Jackson saw Mark sitting on the windowsill, the sight so familiar it ached Jackson's heart.

It was the spot where they had first met, when Jackson and Jinyoung had tried to find their way around the castle and had run into Mark on their way. Mark was almost exactly like he had been on that day, dressed in a simple white silk shirt and black dress pants, sitting on the wide windowsill with his knees close to his chest, but there was no apple and he was not wearing the black wig now, so his silver hair was shining in the late noon sunlight, and the small glass wren necklace was visible around his neck where Mark had the couple topmost buttons of his shirt open. Mark also didn’t look up at Jackson with curiosity and surprise when the black-haired boy entered and Yugyeom closed the door behind him for privacy, but with the warm, fond smile that always made Jackson feel so damn loved he could explode.

Mark was so,  _ so _ beautiful. He was not especially groomed or fancy in right this moment, but Jackson loved this simplistic look far more than any elaborate styling. Mark was just sitting there in plain clothes with plain hair, smiling his special smile at Jackson, and Jackson would have gone to the edge of the world and back for him.

“Hey.” Wow Jackson, so innovative a conversation starter. This is why you’ve been taking all those classes and planning all those lines for today.

“Hi. Happy Anniversary.” At least Mark got more words out than Jackson did. It was weird that even though Jackson heard Mark's voice every day nowadays, he still marveled at its low pitch and smooth tone, especially when it was soft and intimate like this, like it usually was when directed towards Jackson. It was different from Mark's public speaking voice which was still low, but had a strong, commanding edge to it. Not that Mark needed a commanding voice or the higher rank he had to have power over Jackson, Mark needed no more than a smile or a whimper and Jackson would want to fulfill his any wish, that was how much he loved and adored the older boy.

“Happy Anniversary.” Jackson smiled brightly at Mark as he walked over to him, bowing over the other boy to press their lips together, the slide of Mark’s lips wonderfully familiar against his. The kiss stayed innocent as Jackson had no intention of heating the moment up now, the situation too sweet and nostalgic. But nothing could wipe the wide smile on his face, not when he had Mark here, to kiss and to hold. Jackson was sure of his choice.

“Do you recognize the place?” Mark asked carefully, a playful sparkle in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his knees, looking up at Jackson inquisitively.

“Yes, of course.” Jackson sputtered, acting offended just because he knew it would get Mark to laugh, and it did. “It’s the place where we first met. Wow, I really had no idea which part of the castle this was in, I never thought about it.”

Jackson loved the smile Mark wore after he had just laughed, joy still dancing in his eyes that formed this crescent moon shape when he was happy, and the way Mark's plump pink lips curled into a closed mouthed, amused smile. Jackson wanted to keep bringing that smile on Mark's face again and again and again, all the way into eternity.

“Did you check the view last time?” Jackson almost missed the words because he was busy watching Mark's moist lips form them, but he caught himself, backtracking over the words while smiling sheepishly as Mark's smile widened into a knowing smirk that showed his white teeth.

But if Jackson knew how to do something, it was how to come up with comebacks to turn the tables. “Ah, no I didn't. I was too busy staring at you, like I am right now.”

The sweetest tint of pink graced Mark's cheeks, but his smile was unrelenting, not giving in to the bashfulness Jackson's words were trying to bring. However Jackson did notice Mark’s beautiful long fingers fidgeting where they were holding onto his slim elbows, before finally letting go of them to lower his knees and settle his fingers into his lap, giving Jackson a better view of the window.

“Well, I think you should look.” Mark was biting the side of his lip a flicker of something too much like uncertainty in his eyes, and there was no way Jackson was not giving a peck to the jutting bottom lip. Mark tilted his face up eagerly, but leaned back quickly, motioning towards the window, and Jackson chuckled, but complied, leaning over to look out of the window into the garden below.

The view from here was on a much lower level than from the royal quarters or even the guest quarters Jinyoung and Jackson had assigned. From here, one could not even see over the castle walls, only into the garden below. The rose bushes were slowly starting to bloom, mostly consisting of half open buds than full flowers, but they were beautiful all the same. It was not the Mark’s personal garden below, but rather some of the general ones, but the rose theme was consistent everywhere. White stones matching the white castle walls were scattered in the garden, forming spiraling shapes, forming --

Forming intricate cursive letters that again formed words, those exact four words Jackson had been going over and over again in his head for months now, gathering courage.

Jackson already knew what to expect when he turned to look at Mark who was still sitting there on the windowsill, looking up at Jackson with hopeful eyes, holding a small piece of platinum and black jewelry in his hands as an offer, a question.

The same question Jackson had planned to ask today, after months of planning.

“No no no no no no no no. No. Nope. Nuh-uh. You can't do this to me. That's not  _ fair _ , it's my turn.” Jackson shook his head violently, backing away from Mark.

Jackson's first words had gotten a shocked expression on Mark's face, but as Jackson blabbered on, there was (thankfully) no hurt in Mark's beautiful onyx eyes that so resembled the black jewels on the ring, just a pout on his pretty pink lips as he eyed Jackson.

But the glassblower was having none of this. It was  _ his _ proposal day, gods damn it all, he had put too much work into this to have Mark steal the honor at the last minute.

So of course the only logical thing Jackson could do at that moment was to get on one knee in front of the windowsill and fumble the cheap but precious glass and silver ring out of the money pouch in his pocket, offering it up to Mark. There was a twitch in the corner of Mark's lips as the silver haired boy tried to retain his pout unsuccessfully, melting into a smile as it was becoming clear that Jackson was acting completely impossible again. Jackson's lips were instead firmly downturned, his expression focused and serious as he looked up at Mark.

“Mark, will you marry me?”

Mark had the audacity to chuckle, resting a hand on Jackson's. “I believe I asked you first.”

Jackson pulled his lips into a tighter line, not giving in to the allure of Mark's laugh and the sparkle in his eyes. “That didn't count. You didn't say it out loud, and you didn't get on one knee. Anyway it's  _ my _ turn, you can't just hog it with a dirty trick like that, I've been preparing for this far too long for that.”

This time Mark’s laugh was loud and melodical, and Jackson did his best to fight the smile that always tended to creep on his face when he saw Mark’s eyes closed in laughter, his head thrown back and small canines showing as the Prince laughed uninhibitedly, but Jackson was quickly losing the fight. When Mark calmed down, he looked so beautiful, tears of laughter in the edges of his eyes, a wide toothy smile on his lips and love sparkling in his eyes.

“Alright then. Yes, of course I will marry you. Will you then marry me in turn?”

Jackson’s answer was a squeal as he tackled Mark, ring, thoughts and answers lost for a moment as he proceeded to kiss his real, actual promised-to-marry fiancé senseless in the nook of the windowsill he had first seen him in exactly a year ago.

  
  
  


Being part of the arrangement of a royal wedding was a major pain in Jaebum's ass.

It wasn't even like it would have been sudden or at a tight schedule, no. Jackson and Mark waited a year after their actual engagement before holding the wedding. Well, actually, Jaebum would like to take that back. A year was too tight a schedule to arrange a royal wedding of this scale, but apparently Youngjae was a miracle maker, perhaps from a long line of fairy godmothers or something considering how he seemed to be able to pull everything together no matter how difficult it was. Jaebum was in charge of the security of the event, and frankly that had already been more than enough work, but then Prince Mark had insisted that Jaebum should act as his best man at the wedding. Jaebum had tried to refuse, telling Mark Jaebum should be protecting him as his guard and shouldn't the best man be a family member or something anyway? but Mark would not have any of it, eventually tricking Jaebum into agreeing with the excuse that the role of the best man allowed Jaebum to stay close to Mark for the duration of the entire event and that would enable Jaebum to protect the Crown Prince more efficiently, and Jaebum could not find another good enough reason to get out of the duty.

Taking care of the security meant going through the guest list with a fine comb and arranging guards and security checks and everything, but Jaebum still thought it was easier and less stressful than acting as Mark's best man. Security Jaebum knew. Being the best man required taking care of Mark's ring for Jackson and being there for the Prince as a friend, and worst (or best) of all, it meant dealing with Jinyoung, who was logically Jackson's best man.

And Jinyoung was driving Jaebum crazy.

Jaebum did not know what he was doing wrong. Previously whenever he had displayed any sort of interest in another person, they had been flattered and immediately either amenable or politely declining, but Jinyoung was sending Jaebum a bunch of mixed signals that were mostly negative. Jaebum would have long since given up on Jinyoung, if it wasn’t that every time he was about to forfeit his pursuit of the younger glassblower, that Jinyoung would relent just a little, letting Jaebum just that slightest bit closer, giving him hope with a stern, thoughtful expression or a fleeting intimate touch on the back of Jaebum’s neck or his face. It felt like Jaebum was taking three steps forward and two steps back with Jinyoung, a complicated dance that felt like it was getting him nowhere, but slowly, very slowly it perhaps was.

But after months and months of dancing, Jaebum was getting seriously frustrated. Jinyoung was still directing those masked smiles at him, too friendly and overly cheerful when Jaebum could see the toll all the wedding preparations were taking on the younger boy, and still Jinyoung would not let him close, shunning him out with those fake sweet words that were just jabs coated with sugar. Jaebum had more than once lost his patience with Jinyoung already, having enough of the younger boy being in one moment prickly towards Jaebum with sarcastic remarks and mean words designed to hurt, and in the other going all the way into full formality towards Jaebum, not heeding his words and just dismissing him with those polite smiles. And yet, when Jaebum would try to leave Jinyoung alone or ignore him for a while, the shorter boy would be soon leaning his head against Jaebum’s shoulder or curling his fingers around Jaebum’s elbow, taking comfort in the older boy silently.

Jaebum had given up trying to reason with Jinyoung, or talking to him about this thing. It seemed like words were tearing them apart, but if he was there to give Jinyoung a snack when he needed it or gently massaging Jinyoung’s neck when the glassblower slumped down on a chair, the younger boy would look up to him in wonder, expression open for once and not hidden behind the mask of a smile.

Somehow miraculously the two of them had managed to complete their best man’s duties, since although they seemed to blow up into each other's faces with the tiniest excuse, they worked well together. Jinyoung's words and smiles were poisonous and Jaebum did not have the patience nor the temper for them, but somehow they were able to read each other perfectly. But Jaebum guessed that made sense, since they were both intelligent and hardworking, although in contrasting ways: Jinyoung liked to practice and plan and practice some more, whereas Jaebum was a firm believer in improvising after having a general plan. Things never went exactly the way expected, so what was the point? Honestly, their working styles were just another thing that was so different about the two of them, and maybe that was it. Maybe although opposites attracted and thus Jinyoung and Jaebum gravitated towards one another, maybe there just was no reconciling between their differences, maybe their contrasting personalities were also keeping them apart. Perhaps it was even so that Jinyoung did not feel the pull, and he was just toying with Jaebum, pushing him away but not letting him go.

It was these sorts of thoughts that made Jaebum realise he was in too deep, having gotten too attached when Jinyoung had given him little to no reason to do so.

That's what found him sulking in a corner of the wedding reception with a barely touched  glass of sweet wine in his hand, glaring daggers at Jinyoung. Jinyoung was gliding around the room of important guests like he had never been more comfortable, throwing fake smiles and empty compliments to nobles who thirsted after them, looking illegally good in the grey suit both he and Jaebum had made to wear to match the pale pink and silver theme of Prince Mark's and Prince Jackson's wedding. Jinyoung had just the right posture and manners to fit right into the pretentious court, looking positively royal with his slicked black hair and chiseled jawline. Jaebum hated this look on him. He much preferred Jinyoung in those ugly comfortable pants he called fashion that he wore around his personal quarters, and when Jinyoung's unstyled hair fell on his forehead, a true pout on his plump lips.

Jaebum would have said he did not even notice Jackson approaching him, but it was literally impossible to ignore Jackson presence as he was bouncing towards Jaebum squealing his name in an annoying high pitch.

Before Jaebum knew it, he was being dragged to a loveseat sofa just a small distance away and sat down forcefully by the overly enthusiastic new prince. Jackson even had the gall to seat himself right onto Jaebum's lap like there wasn't plenty of space to sit on the sofa next to Jaebum and the boy hadn't just been wed to the Crown Prince of the Kingdom in an elaborate ceremony. Jackson's overt affectionateness could apparently never be stopped once he got started, and he had all too quickly gotten familiar with the Captain of his then fiancé’s, now husband’s personal guard. Jaebum kind of missed the time when Jackson feared and respected him, especially when the younger boy was acting all cutesy around him to gain his approval.

Jaebum did not know what Jackson wanted this time, but he knew it was probably not good for either his sanity or dignity or both, depending on the excitable prince’s mood. And Jackson seemed to be in a perfectly happy, giddy mood, so Jaebum expected the worst.

And the second Jackson opened his mouth, Jaebum knew he had been right to fear what was coming.

“So when are you and Jinyoung gonna stop this weird mating dance -like fighting thing you have going on, and actually get it on?”

If Jaebum had at the moment been drinking the sweet wine he had been carrying around in his hand all evening, he would have spit it all over Jackson's face. It was a good thing he was not, since it would have been horribly rude considering this was Jackson's wedding, and spitting on one of the grooms was worth more than one night in the dungeons in Jaebum's books.

Instead Jaebum just sputtered, scandalized, trying to back off but finding it impossible as Jackson was sitting on top of him, and fiercely hoped his blush was not visible in the dim lighting of the reception hall. “Prince Jackson,  _ could you not-- _ ”

Jackson interrupted him by putting up one finger, already abusing his power position to get his point through. “Don't even deny having an interest in Jinyoung, it's totally obvious.”

“I'm-- I’m not… it's-- I just, he's so confusing. One moment he shows interest, but if I try to take a step forward, the next moment he pushes me away.” Something in Jaebum had broken, a dam of frustration that he was holding back, and he sagged at the end of his blurted confession, suddenly feeling tired, tired of being pushed and pulled like this with no outcome in sight.

Jackson gave him a smile that was too gentle and pitying for Jaebum's taste, and the degrading ruffle the foreign boy dealt on his hair did not help.

“You see, that's your problem. You've got to stop chasing Jinyoung and get him to chase you instead.” Jackson said it like it was the most obvious thing ever, and Jaebum snorted, ignoring etiquette since Jackson was already breaking all the rules by being this forward and affectionate towards Jaebum.

“How? If I ignore him, he’ll be more affectionate and warm towards me for a moment, sure, but he won’t take it any further. I’ve tried waiting, it doesn’t work.” Jaebum did not like the way his own voice was bordering on whiny, his desperation and frustration apparent. He did not even have the excuse of having had too much to drink with how he had only had one third of his first glass.

The smirk that spread on Jackson’s face promised trouble. “Allow me to help. Do you trust me?”

“No?”

Jackson jutted his bottom lip out in a pout that Jaebum did not find half as cute as Mark did. It was still very cute, but also very dangerous since Jaebum knew Jackson knew what he was doing, using it to feign innocence. “I’m going to ignore that because I’m a kind soul that wants to help people, and you’re obviously in need of help.”

Jackson suddenly turned in Jaebum’s lap, and Jaebum raised one hand ready to support Jackson from his back if he would fall, but he was still kind of afraid to touch the newlywed, considering the situation. Jackson was leaning back carelessly to address Prince Mark, who was standing just a couple of meters away, talking with Prince Joey and his fiancé. “Hey Mark! Is it okay if I kiss Jaebummie for demonstrative purposes?”

Wait-- “WHAT.” Jaebum knew he was shouting. It was justified.

Mark looked way less surprised and offended than Jaebum would have hoped and expected. The silver Prince just turned to blink at Jackson and his thousand watt smile, looking more confused than any of the other things the newlywed Crown Prince should be, considering his husband was asking to kiss another man on the night of their wedding. A couple of other people that were within hearing distance also turned to look, and Jaebum wanted to sink into the sofa and disappear.

Jaebum risked a glance in Jinyoung’s direction. The younger glassblower was not even looking their way, smiling at some foreign dignitary or something.

“Oooookay? Go ahead?” Mark stretched the first syllable, one eyebrow raised, clearly a bit baffled but not hesitating at all apparently to give his husband free reign. Jaebum sent Mark a look that screamed “TRAITOR”, but the Prince had the audacity to just shrug, an amused half-smile sliding on his face before Jaebum’s supposedly best friend was turning back to the conversation he had been having, leaving Jaebum at Jackson’s mercy.

With that, Jackson squealed happily and turned back around in Jaebum’s lap, this time full on  _ straddling _ the Captain of the guard, and gods, Jaebum’s dignity was apparently to be lost forever. Jaebum quickly abandoned the glass he had still been holding onto the nearby table to have his hands free, or he would splash the drink on the new prince for sure. Jackson threw his arms around Jaebum’s neck and Jaebum quickly brought his hands to Jackson’s chest to keep the younger boy from leaning any closer than he already was. Jackson’s breath smelled of alcohol, of the rice wine the groom had had at least a couple of cups of.

“What are you  _ doing? _ ” Jaebum hissed at Jackson, a tilt of panic in his voice.

“Making Jinyoung jealous, of course.” Jackson said matter-of-factly, like he was not making kissy faces at Jaebum right now. Jackson pushed his chest against the hands holding him back, an amused sparkle in his eyes. He was toying with Jaebum, silently laughing at Jaebum’s embarrassment, Jaebum knew it.

“Jinyoung isn’t even looking!” Jaebum blurted in the face of his inevitable doom, revealing that he had been glancing at the younger glassblower again, not that it mattered anymore at this point.

“Of course not! You were! He’s watching you all the time when you aren’t looking! Now shut up and play along, it’s not like I’m gonna stick my tongue down your throat, just a press of lips between friends is not gonna hurt you!” Jackson was doing the puppy eyes again, and Jaebum was running out of reasons to refuse. Mark didn’t mind, Jackson didn’t mind, it seemed like the people closeby had turned away out of courtesy or perhaps second-hand embarrassment, and if this didn’t work, Jaebum didn't have much to lose in any case, seeing that his dignity was already gone courtesy of Jackson. Jaebum was about to give up on Jinyoung anyway as he was clearly getting nowhere with, so maybe he should give Jackson’s idea a try.

Jaebum deflated. “Alright.”

Jackson squealing and jostling in Jaebum’s lap did not help to convince the older boy that this was a good idea, but he had unfortunately already agreed. Jaebum dropped his hands from where they had been keeping Jackson away, clutching instead the armrest next to him, one hand frozen in air where he did not know where to put it, seeing as he could not rest it on his own thigh as Jackson was straddling them, and not wanting to settle it on the small of Jackson’s back or anything and seem too willing.

The hand was left in an awkward hover when Jackson started leaning close, eyes closed and lips in this ridiculous kissy position that was probably to emphasize how this was just a silly kiss that did not mean anything, but Jaebum was not comforted by the fact as he was already regretting agreeing to go along with this. Jaebum instinctively tried to lean back on the sofa in vain, panic rising in his chest. Was he really doing this? He did not really want to be kissed by Jackson even though there was no harm or feelings in it. Jackson was attractive, sure, but it was not him Jaebum wanted to be with, not this glassblower’s full lips he wanted against his own.

At the last moment Jaebum clenched his eyes closed and turned his head the slightest bit to avoid Jackson’s kiss having the chance to land on his lips.

In the next moment Jackson’s weight was shoved off of Jaebum’s lap, and when Jaebum opened his eyes, Jinyoung was standing there in front of the sofa, fuming, his shoulders rising and lowering sharply with each angry huff of a breath he took. Jinyoung’s dark eyes swimming with emotion, locking his gaze with Jaebum for just a moment before he turned to the newlywed prince he had just shoved onto the floor, a move that was against a thousand etiquettes even considering Jinyoung was Jackson’s close friend, and Jaebum knew Jinyoung knew that. Jinyoung was an expert in etiquette and manners, and to see him this outraged and out of control, acting rashly was… new.

“What do you think you’re doing?? You just got married!” At least Jinyoung had the common sense not to shout and gather all the attention towards Jackson’s risque move on the Captain of his husband’s personal guard, so there was that.

Jackson was still lying on the floor, looking up at Jinyoung, stunned, but Jaebum could see the cheeky smile that was pulling on the corner of the prince’s lips as he regarded his friend’s outburst. This seemed to bring Jinyoung back to himself, realising that a lot of people were staring and he  _ had _ just manhandled one of the royal grooms. With one last glance to Jaebum, Jinyoung stormed off into the direction of the gardens, leaving Jackson on the floor and Jaebum wondering what exactly had just happened and what he should read into it.

Jaebum was scrambling up from the sofa with the intent to run after Jinyoung, when Jackson stopped him. “No, don’t run after him, what did I just say about chasing Jinyoung? Let him come to you. He wouldn’t listen to anything you would have to say right now anyway.”

Jaebum turned to look at Jackson, his helplessness obvious in his gaze as he regarded the surprisingly calm looking groom on the floor. Realizing his position, Jaebum leaned down to give Jackson a hand and pull the new prince back up on his feet again. Jackson smiled brightly at him, and thankfully did not force any more familiarity on Jaebum, as the older boy had had quite enough of that for the night.

“Anyhow, that went well! Now we wait.” Jackson clapped Jaebum on the back affectionately, turning to skip to where Prince Mark was standing, draping himself over his husband’s shoulders and snuggling into the nape of the silver Prince’s neck affectionately. Jaebum stood there for a while, dumbfounded, not sharing Jackson’s optimism and enthusiasm. He didn’t think that had gone well at all - Jinyoung had been more concerned for Jackson doing something stupid, right? And even if the younger glassblower had really been jealous, he had stomped off before saying anything that would have confirmed that. Jaebum did not feel like he had gotten any further with Jinyoung with this move, but it was not like he could take it back now. They had just made a show of themselves and stripped Jaebum of the last shreds of his dignity.

Jaebum needed a moment alone, and seeing as Jackson insisted on him not following Jinyoung into the gardens, the washroom was Jaebum’s only choice. He might as well freshen up while at it.

  
  
  


“Where’s Jaebum?”

It hadn’t even been more than ten minutes. Things were going exactly according to plan, and Jackson was very proud of himself. Jackson hid his smirk into Mark’s shoulder, smoothing it down to not annoy Jinyoung further before raising his face up to take in the sight of Jinyoung standing in front of him. There was a deep frown on his friends face, his serious eyes swimming with emotion, and Jackson knew he had struck gold. Or a nerve. The same thing in this case.

“I dunno, I think he went into the men’s room a while ago?”

Jinyoung  _ glared _ at him, and Jackson made a point to wrap his arms tighter around Mark’s waist, kissing the side of his husband’s neck softly in a display of affection. It was obvious Jinyoung knew he was being taunted, and Jackson knew how Jinyoung hated being played, and he would definitely get some kind of a revenge later. But it was all for a good cause, so Jackson ignored Jinyoung’s glare happily, exchanging a knowing look with his husband once his best friend had stormed off into the direction of the washrooms.

  
  
  


Jaebum was splashing cold water on his face when he heard the door to the men’s washroom open. He turned off the running water and wiped his face with a towel before he noticed the newcomer had stopped by the door and not went about his business like the couple of other persons who had come by the washroom in the time Jaebum had spent gathering his wits here. Jaebum was only slightly surprised to find it was Jinyoung standing there, like Jaebum had barely dared to hope. There was a wild look in the glassblower’s eyes, no trace of a smile to be seen as he stared at Jaebum, several emotions that Jaebum could not identify flickering over his sculpted face.

Jaebum did not know what he should do. Should he explain himself? Should he try to ignore Jinyoung? Should he just brush what happened off? Should he--

Jinyoung made the decision for him by stomping over, grabbing Jaebum by the front of his shirt, and pulling the taller boy down into an angry kiss.

Jaebum’s hands flew automatically to hold Jinyoung by the shorter boy’s slim waist, answering the kiss with all the desire that had been building up inside him for months now. Jaebum was uncertain of how and why exactly this was happening right now and like this, but it didn’t really matter. What mattered was that Jinyoung was kissing him, those smooth and slick lips sliding against his, teeth coming to tug on Jaebum’s lower lip, mouth opening eagerly to accept Jaebum’s tongue when the older boy traced it across Jinyoung’s pink bottom lip. Jaebum could feel Jinyoung threading his manicured fingers through Jaebum’s black hair, giving it small impatient tugs, and Jaebum found he liked the sensation of Jinyoung pressed up against him like this, willing and wanting.

When they parted, panting, Jaebum was staring down at Jinyoung in wonder and confusion, unsure still if this was truly happening, if he really had Jinyoung here in his arms after months of pursuing the younger boy and getting nothing more than glances and the occasional companionable touch. Jinyoung was not much shorter than him, their difference in height only requiring tilts of their heads for a kiss, and Jaebum felt the urge to lean down again to claim those lips when he stopped himself, taking in the furrow between Jinyoung’s eyebrows and hesitation in his eyes, like Jinyoung was surprised himself of his boldness, breaking the months of dancing around with one furious (jealous?) kiss.

“I didn’t kiss Jackson.” Jaebum blurted, not sure why it was important that he said it, but it was.

Jinyoung nodded, chewing on the side of his lip thoughtfully as he studied Jaebum’s face so closely with his dark, difficultly readable eyes. “I know.”

Jaebum didn’t know if it was wise to ask, but he had waited for months now, and his feelings were a tangle clutching at his chest, ready to spill out but afraid to do so with how many times he had been brushed off by Jinyoung. “Why did you kiss me?”

Damn, his voice sounded way too longing. It was probably a dead giveaway of his feelings towards the younger man, but Jaebum could not help it.

Jaebum’s eyes followed the bob of Jinyoung’s adam’s apple as the younger man swallowed, the younger man licking his lips before answering, like Jinyoung was fighting for time, looking for the words before he would have to give his answer. Like he was hesitant and nervous, like Jaebum was.

“Because… I want to be the only one you’ll kiss. And because I’ve been putting off the chance of me finding my own happiness for so long in order to make sure Jackson got his…” Jinyoung looked down, fiddling with his fingers that had at some point dropped from behind Jaebum’s head, looking smaller and weaker and more  _ true _ than Jaebum had ever witnessed him before.

“And well, he has now, hasn’t he?” Jinyoung looked up to Jaebum’s face again, his eyes so scared and uncertain. Jaebum wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off of Jinyoung’s face, so he brought up a hand to smooth over the line of Jinyoung’s jaw and the fullness of his lips, gentle and reassuring as he held Jinyoung’s beautiful face in the palm of his hand, relishing the way Jinyoung leaned into the touch just slightly.

Jaebum kissed Jinyoung again, then, his chest overflowing with feelings as he tried to wrap his mind around this side of Jinyoung that he had finally been given a glimpse into. Jinyoung sighed against his mouth, hands coming back up to wrap themselves around Jaebum’s neck to pull him closer, no more words needed between them. They would need to talk more later about how much of Jinyoung keeping Jaebum at a distance had been his fear of things going wrong between them and how much of not thinking himself deserving of love. And Jaebum would be proving Jinyoung’s fears wrong, because gods knew how long he had waited for a chance to do just that.

But they had all the time in the world now to make up for the months of dancing around one another, and Jaebum could not wait to get started.

  
  
  


Everything had truly gone even better than Youngjae had dared to hope.

Mark and Jackson had barely needed a shove in the right direction and they had stumbled into each other’s lives and hearts. A chance meeting, another arranged with Jinyoung, and some support for the two of them as they brought their different lives together. The Crown Prince and the Glassblower had completed each other so perfectly, ready to go through trouble to be together, and bringing joy and happiness into the whole Kingdom in form of hope and trust into the royal family, and in happy endings and fairy tales.

Jinyoung and Jaebum had proved to be more trouble. No matter how much Youngjae had hinted, letting Jaebum know where Jinyoung and Jackson were training at different times of day, preparing easily acquirable snacks, arranging it so that the two of them were forced to work together and meet time and time again, it did not seem like they were getting anywhere. In the end it had taken Youngjae hinting to Jackson that Jinyoung and Jaebum would never get anywhere without intervention, that had finally gotten the two stubborn and proud men to let go of their insecurities and fears and take a leap to be together.

With Jinyoung and Jaebum, Youngjae had completed his 500th match and he was free to leave, free to return back to his brothers and sisters, but Youngjae found he still wanted to stay, live some of this mortal life amongst these people he had come to call his friends, watch them live out their short lives full of love, affection and friendship. Those lives so full of  _ life, _ lived out to the fullest with tears and laughs, sadness and happiness, meetings and goodbyes.

Youngjae would stay, to enjoy this life, to support his friends in times of trouble and celebrate with them in times of joy, doing whatever he could to ease their way through life with the little powers he had.

So they could all live happily ever after.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this monster of a chapter (11k), this story is finally done. This "one- or twoshot" took me longer than I would have thought, but that's what I get for underestimating my stories :D at almost 5 months, 7 chapters and 50k, I'm very happy with this little fairytale of mine.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story in general ♥ :) At some point in the future, I will be doing more similar stories, but for now I'll focus on Playhouse. Please check out my other stories too and leave your thoughts there, if you haven't~
> 
> Thank you for embarking on this story with me and I hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
